My Dark Angel  Blue Tattoo & Horcruxe
by Eirann4ever
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione travaille sur son Projet Honorifique, elle surprend une violente dispute entre Dumbledore et Snape. De terribles secrets vont impliquer encore plus la Gryffondor dans la vie privée de l'espion alors que la mort plane sur lui.
1. L'Ame Fracturée

**MY DARK ANGEL**

**BLUE TATTOO & HORCRUXE**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit bla bla bla…

**Auteur** : Eirann4ever

**Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing Romantic** : SS/HG

**Pairing Family** : AD/SS (relation houleuse et dysfonctionnelle père/fils)

**Univers Alternatif** : PREQUEL de « Severus Dumbledore Prince de Valinor » :

7ème Année d'Hogwarts d'Hermione Granger et de son Projet Honorifique qui annonçait le Début d'une Nouvelle aire entre la Princesse de Gryffondor et le Maître des Serpentards.

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre les news concernant mes fictions sur mon profil.

J'avais fais une sorte de **flashback au cours du ****Chapitre 6**** de « Severus Dumbledore »** (à la demande judicieuse de Zinzinette) concernant la 7ème année. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'explorer ce sujet (que j'aime beaucoup mais que je ne peux pas développer plus avant dans Severus Dumbledore). Nous découvrirons ainsi comment l'amitié s'est développée entre Hermione et Severus pour forger un lien invisible indéfectible entre ces deux êtres aussi différent que la Lumière et les Ténèbres

Je vais raconter la vie du **MAITRE ESPION** Severus Snape (jeune ambitieux fasciné par le côté sombre de la force, ex mangemort repenti (vous découvrirez qu'il a fait pire que de prendre la marque des Ténèbres) – agent double auprès de Voldemort etc…, un aspect que JKR n'a pas trop eu le temps d'exploiter vu l'ampleur de son œuvre.

Voici les liens des deux videos de SeverusSnapeHermione qui composent le Trailer (une intro et une suite) toutes les infos en fin de page et sur mon profil

INTRO : **A new Era has begun **: .com/watch?v=Z8aS-66FcFc

Suite : **Blue Tattoo** : : .com/watch?v=1MtkfZIwCVw

**Résumé : **

Alors qu'Hermione travaille sur son Projet Honorifique, elle surprend une violente dispute entre Dumbledore et Snape. De terribles secrets vont impliquer encore plus la Gryffondor dans la vie privée de l'espion alors que la mort plane sur lui.

Qu'est ce que Severus Snape pouvait faire de pire que de prendre la marque des Ténèbres ? Des vérités éclatent écornant l'image du Professeur Dumbledore qui se révèle intraitable avec celui qu'il considère comme son fils.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

**L'Ame Fracturée**

La rentrée allait être pleine de promesses et surtout pleine de surprises, Hermione le sentait au fond de son cœur. Son Projet Honorifique en Potion avait été accepté les derniers jours du mois d'Août par le Professeur Snape et celui ci s'était montré raisonnable par rapport au contenu et semblait plus coopératif que l'année précédente dans son comportement. Elle l'avait aidé dans son travail pour préparer les potions pour l'infirmerie de l'école et leur cohabitation ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Mais ce qui les avait rapproché pendant les vacances d'été, c'était le fait qu'il avait risqué sa vie et failli faire exploser sa couverture d'espion auprès de Voldemort en sauvant les parents Granger et en éliminant quatre mangemorts chargés de la salle besogne.

Hermione lui en était reconnaissante parce qu'il avait accompli sa mission d'espion en faisant passer des étrangers avant sa propre sécurité. Elle avait aidé à soigner son professeur grièvement blessé qui était devenu son « Héros » en plus d'être son béguin d'écolière ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer. Elle l'avait fait de bon cœur et aussi parce qu'elle s'était senti responsable.

Elle avait vu son corps blessé et marqué par d'anciennes cicatrices qui étaient les preuves de la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait appris deux ans plus tôt qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comment avait elle été assez naïve pour croire que les meetings avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'étaient que de simples réunions qui n'étaient pas dangereuses et meurtrières. Severus Snape risquait sa vie à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de jouer son rôle auprès du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Cette nuit là avait changé à jamais sa perception du monde et de son professeur. Personne n'avait le droit de douter de sa loyauté comme le sous-entendait continuellement Remus Lupin qui avait reprit sa place de professeur contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne supporterait plus qu'on parle en mal de Severus Snape. Elle le défendrait quoiqu'il arrive et même si l'homme en question se comportait comme un ignoble crétin avec ses élèves et elle-même. Il avait sûrement ses raisons d'être si froid et constamment en colère contre le monde entier.

Cet épisode particulier avait créé un lien invisible qui avait rapproché Hermione et Severus. Une sorte d'accord de paix et de respect tacite qui ne prenait effet qu'en dehors des classes régulières de potion où les Gryffondors et les Serpentards continuaient d'étudier toujours ensemble, au grand désespoir d'Harry et Ron, dans une harmonie toute relative.

En cette septième année d'Hogwarts Hermione Granger avait été nommée Préfète en Chef, et sa proposition pour un Projet Honorifique en Potion avait été acceptée par Severus-Digne Héritier de Serpentard-Snape, à la surprise générale. La Gryffondor s'était attirée le regard noir et la malveillance des Serpentards, qui comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement heureux de partager leur Directeur de Maison avec une rouge et or née de moldus.

Le premier rendez-vous pour mettre au point la logistique du Projet Honorifique avait eut lieu dans le Bureau du Maître des Potions, juste après le cours avancé en potion. Snape à la grande surprise d'Hermione s'était montré attentif et avait souligné les points forts et les faiblesses du projet qui consistait à améliorer la potion anti-endoloris afin d'augmenter son efficacité actuelle. Il lui avait suggéré une liste de livres à lire et prêté des articles nouveaux qu'il avait lui même traduits du français et de l'allemand.

L'emploi du temps d'Hermione allait être chargé. Son poste de Préfète en Chef ajouté à ses cours allaient remplir son planning de manière significative. Elle avait donc éliminé les cours d'Hagrid, les créatures magiques ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Les cours des professeurs Vector et McGonagall, étaient passés aussi à la trappe, vu qu'elle avait obtenu une mention pour les deux matières en les concluant avec un Projet Honorifique couronné de succès l'année précédente.

En plus des cours de potions de septième année, il y avait les cours avancés et les trois sessions supplémentaires pour le projet : les lundi, mercredi et jeudi soirs qui avaient lieu après le dîner. Le lundi et le jeudi étaient consacrés à la théorie, la discussion sur l'avancement des recherches et les questions qui pouvaient surgir à tout moment.

Le mercredi était consacré à l'élaboration des potions. Quelquefois comme en sixième année, le professeur et l'élève travaillaient ensemble sur une même potion ou chacun sur la leur, dans un silence reposant. Elle pouvait l'interrompre en lui posant une question ou en lui demandant de l'aide sachant qu'il le faisait avec bonne volonté. Hermione aimait aussi travailler en plus le vendredi en fin d'après midi après le cours avancé de potion sachant qu'il était toujours là, présent prêt à répondre ou à intervenir en cas de problème alors qu'il avait une pile de parchemins à corriger.

Pour les exercices pratiques le professeur lui avait prêté une petite salle de travail faisant office de mini laboratoire qui juxtaposait la salle de cours, et lui en avait confié les clefs ainsi que celles de la réserve. Elle devait juste lui demander l'autorisation d'emprunter les ingrédients les plus rares et les plus coûteux qui étaient stockés dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Snape.

Hermione avait remarqué ce qui lui avait semblé étrange durant ces réunions de travail. Non seulement le professeur Snape avait arrêté de la ridiculiser mais c'était plus que cela, il ne la détestait pas (oh, Ron aurait été horrifié), non il la traitait comme une adulte responsable et surtout il la voyait et acquiesçait sa présence. Car Severus Snape regardait toujours ses élèves comme s'ils étaient transparents, insignifiants. Le semestre allait définitivement être vraiment étrange et merveilleusement intéressant.

* * *

><p>Les deux premiers mois de l'année scolaire avaient filé comme un éclair et Hermione s'était étonnée de constater qu'Halloween allait pointer son nez dans pas longtemps.<p>

Travailler sur le projet avec Severus Snape en personne était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là puisque l'année précédente où elle avait bouclé deux Projets Honorifiques un en Transfiguration avec professeur McGonogall et un en Arithmancie avec le professeur Vector lui avait permis d'étudier de près la personnalité des deux professeurs.

Severus Snape était aux antipodes de Minerva McGonagall et Septima Vector. Peut être aussi parce qu'il avait plusieurs facettes et qu'en plus d'être professeur, il était un Maître dans sa discipline. Il était également chercheur, inventeur, préparateur, avait écrit des livres devenus des références en la matière, et des articles dans de célèbres revues spécialisées. Il était précis, méticuleux et très peu bavard. Il se comportait de façon différente par rapport à ses cours habituels avec les autres élèves. Il lui posait quelquefois des questions au sujet de ses autres classes ou demandait quelques nouvelles de l'école par rapport à sa position de Préfète. Le plus souvent il ne lui disait à peine bonjour et se rencontraient dans son bureau ou dans le petit laboratoire selon la tâche du jour et se mettaient immédiatement au travail reprenant là où ils en étaient la fois précédente. Il anticipait ses questions mais la laissait les lui poser ce qu'elle appréciait, ou suggérait une nouvelle direction.

Quand ils discutaient de ses lectures, il la laissait généralement parler de ce qu'elle voulait, des idées qui lui étaient apparues en poussant ses recherches et lui l'aidait à voir plus clair, à élaborer un peu plus, ou à changer de direction si elle se fourvoyait.

Elle aimait travailler avec lui, avoir le privilège de bénéficier de son immense savoir et de pouvoir l'observer préparer les potions. Pendant les vacances d'été, au cours de leur conversation, elle avait découvert qu'il était un génie incompris et complètement asocial. Ce qui le rendait glacial et inaccessible aux yeux des simples mortels. Là, cette année tout était harmonieux c'était comme un partage. Snape l'avait accepté contrairement à l'année précédente où Albus Dumbledore avait imposé l'aide d'Hermione au récalcitrant Directeur des Serpentarts.

Malgré sa froideur, tout chez lui était gracieux, sa façon de se mouvoir, ses gestes méticuleux quand il préparait les ingrédients ou les ajoutait dans le chaudron. Il avait cette grâce féline et ce regard prédateur où brûlait un feu intérieur qui semblait consumer son âme, et qui le rendait aussi beau et dangereux qu'un grand fauve. Hermione buvait ses paroles quand il daignait ouvrir la bouche pour donner un ordre ou un conseil ou bien encore une explication. Sa voix était grave, velouté, sensuelle et hypnotique. Elle avait tout le temps de se délecter de ses visions : son visage marmoréen et énigmatique où ne paraissait aucune émotion, et ses yeux couleur obsidienne où elle se serait noyée sans espoir de retour.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent ses deux mois où Severus Snape, « son Severus » comme elle le nommait maintenant dans ses pensées, occupait toute son existence. Hermione avait oublié son passé et ce qu'il était. En un sens elle était égoïste, mais le savoir et surtout le privilège de bénéficier de sa présence pour elle toute seule n'avaient pas de prix. Elle ne passait que très peu de temps avec ses amis, Harry la comprenait même s'il n'appréciait pas Snape, mais Ron lui avait renoncé à leur amitié amoureuse pour se consoler une fois de plus dans les bras de Lavende Brown. Seule Ginny sa confidente de toujours la comprenait vraiment et acceptait l'attirance d'Hermione pour son mentor, le charismatique et néanmoins dangereux Severus Snape.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier leur relation. Ce n'était plus vraiment élève-professeur, ni collègue car s'il la traitait en égal elle dépendait encore de son savoir et avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais l'hostilité du Serpentard à son égard avait totalement disparue. Toujours est-il qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie et qu'elle commençait à tenir à lui.

Hermione ne voulait vivre que dans sa petite bulle où Severus se consacrait uniquement à elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur le monde extérieur et la guerre qui couvait au dehors. Cinq jours avant Halloween, la fête qui devait être super puisqu'elle avait aidé à son élaboration, un événement déroutant allait perturber la routine d'Hermione et faire exploser sa bulle à tout jamais.

Un énorme grain de sable dans l'engrenage qui allait lui apprendre des aspects encore plus sombres concernant la personnalité de son « Héros » mais aussi du respectable professeur Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu prendre conscience de la menace de mort éminente qui planait sur son Severus, ni réaliser combien Dumbledore pouvait être dur avec celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

* * *

><p>C'était un jeudi soir tard après le diner. Elle s'était rendue dans son petit laboratoire pour surveiller une de ses expériences en cours. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait ajouter un ingrédient très important auquel elle n'avait pas pensé à l'origine quand elle avait établi la liste. Elle n'était pas infaillible cela lui arrivait parfois de ne pas avoir la vision d'ensemble. Un jour elle atteindrait peut être la perfection comme Severus qui lui n'oubliait jamais rien.<p>

La potion mijotait à feu très doux et pouvait se passer de surveillance. Alors Hermione se rendit dans la réserve de la salle de classe qui se trouvait juste à coté séparée seulement par la porte communicante dont elle avait aussi la clef. Elle alluma la lumière et chercha son produit sur les étagères bien rangées. Quand tout à coup elle entendit la porte principale de la classe s'ouvrir violemment et de grands éclats de voix. Instinctivement elle ferma la lumière et s'éclaira juste d'un « lumos » avec sa baguette magique tout en s'approchant de la porte entrouverte qui donnait sur la classe. Les voix appartenaient à Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape.

- Bon sang Severus tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter la réunion de l'Ordre comme tu l'as fait. Je n'apprécie guère tes manières et encore moins ton langage. Et en plus tu m'obliges à te courir après.

La voix de Snape était forte et remplie de colère.

- Alors tu diras à Fol Œil de fermer sa grande gueule et d'arrêter de m'insulter sinon je te jure que je vais lui clouer le bec une fois pour toute. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre pour me réprimander comme un gamin Albus. Je refuse de participer à une autre réunion tant que tes sbires continuent à m'insulter ou à insinuer que je suis un lâche ou dire que je suis un traître. J'exige qu'ils me présentent des excuses. Et je veux que tu leur imposes parce que tu es responsable de tout ça. Si tu les avais repris plus tôt on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Ecoute Severus je ….

Snape lui coupa la parole d'un ton cinglant.

- Non vieil homme pas d'explications foireuses je veux des excuses. Que tu ne prennes pas ma défense ici au château je comprends, il y a toujours des enfants de Mangemorts qui peuvent rapporter à leurs parents que je pactise avec l'ennemi. Mais au sein de l'Ordre, de ton Ordre, tu as confiance en tes troupes alors ne les laissent pas me traiter comme un paria. Ils sont bien contents après tout que je me tape le sale boulot et que je risque ma vie à leur place. Maudits Gryffondors sans courage.

Hermione resta blottit dans son coin, elle ne pouvait pas les informer de sa présence et elle était effarée d'assister à un tel règlement de compte. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'une personne puisse élever la voix contre le professeur Dumbledore. La dispute avait l'air très sérieuse, et elle se doutait que Severus était arrivé à un point de non retour et qu'il allait dire ses quatre vérités au Directeur. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était cette familiarité du Maître des Potions envers son supérieur qui avait l'air d'accepter le fait. Mais le plus choquant était le ton irrespectueux et agressif que le vieux directeur ne semblait pas empressé de réprimander. Pourquoi tolérait-il l'attitude irrévérencieuse de son jeune collègue alors qu'il était l'autorité en personne et n'aurait jamais permis à qui que se soit de lui manquer de respect de la sorte ?

- Severus calme toi mon garçon, j'ai fait une erreur, tu as raison j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt. Je suis désolé. » répliqua Dumbledore en essayant de raisonner son volcanique espion.

- Garde tes explications je sais très bien que tu m'as toujours placé après tes précieux Gryffondors. Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste Lupin qui me le rend bien aussi, et tu n'as trouvé rien de mieux que le réembaucher sans me demander mon avis.

Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal de tempérer l'humeur de Snape d'un ton conciliant.

- J'ai besoin de lui, d'un autre membre de l'Ordre au sein du château, et vos différents ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte.

Snape explosa de colère une fois de plus.

- Bien sûr que si nos différents sont primordiaux. Ce type a failli me tuer quand nous étions élèves et tout ça à cause de Black et Potter. Tu leur as infligé une petite punition de rien du tout alors qu'ils auraient dû finir leurs jours à Azkaban. Tu as fermé les yeux devant ses agissements la dernière fois qu'il a enseigné ici. Lupin a transgressé allègrement tes règles en protégeant Black un prisonnier évadé, et en essayant de me tuer une deuxième fois parce que ce débile a oublié la pleine lune et s'est transformé en loup-garou mettant des élèves en danger.

Le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ne nia pas les faits et ne prononça aucune parole pour se défendre. Severus lui lança un regard noir et accusateur et continua de plus belle.

- Je sais pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années tu as été si magnanime et pourquoi tu leur passes tout à eux et à toutes les maudites nouvelles générations de Gryffondor. Et je peux te dire que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai pris la marque des ténèbres dans le passé. Toi le grand Albus Dumbledore qui devait tous nous protégé et nous traité comme des égaux, tu as toujours privilégié les Gryffondors et toujours remisé les Serpentards à la fin de ta liste des bénéficiaires de ta soi-disante haute-bienveillance.

Dumbledore se défendit d'un ton sourd

- Non tu as tort.

- MENTEUR. Si tu savais combien je t'ai détesté pour m'avoir traité comme ça alors que tu leur as toujours tout passé. Il y a des moment où je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que je meurs ce jour là dans la cabane hurlante. Tu aurais été débarrassé de moi, et je n'aurais pas eut à supporter tout ça : une souffrance innommable, des mensonges qui m'écoeurent, la haine de tout le monde. Souvent je me dis que cela serait une chance après tout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuait d'un avada kadavra net et précis. J'en ai ras le bol de cette vie Albus. Je ne crois plus en rien.

Dans son coin Hermione se sentit mal pour son professeur comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Son désespoir devait être sans fin s'il pouvait envisager la mort même la plus épouvantable comme une délivrance.

Dumbledore poussa un cri du cœur, hurlant à plein poumon après son fils.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles insanités Severus ? Jamais je n'ai souhaité ta mort, je cherche toujours un moyen de t'extirper de cette situation. Mais je n'en trouve pas. C'est vrai que je protège aussi les Gryffondors mais ne dis jamais que je te place après eux. Vos vies sont tellement différentes donc je traite les problèmes différemment. Je n'ai jamais souhaité cette guerre Severus jamais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix elle existe belle et bien et je suis avant tout un Chef de Guerre avant d'être un père ou un ami.

- Ça je le sais Albus. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je suis plus rusé et plus puissant que tu ne puisses l'imaginer mon cher Mentor, je peux lire en toi, même si tu ne me regarde pas je peux lire les pensées comme je veux, même Voldemort ne m'arrive pas à la cheville en ce qui concerne la légimencie ou l'occlumencie. J'ai découvert que depuis le début tu destinais tes précieux Gryffondors à l'Ordre du Phénix et que déjà à tes yeux j'étais une cause perdue, alors tu m'as sacrifié. Tu as piétiné mes espoirs de justice. Ce jour là tu m'as brisé. J'étais pourtant censé passer avant, tu es mon gardien Albus, mon père adoptif. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu aurais pu me faire si je n'avais rien représenté à tes yeux. Mais peut-être que tu n'es mon gardien que sur un bout de papier qui n'a aucune importance pour toi. Même ce maudit morveux de Potter Junior passe avant moi. Pourquoi m'as tu adopté et obligé à vivre cet enfer Dumbledore si c'est pour me traiter comme ça.

Albus Dumbledore fut ébranlé par les paroles de Severus. Il sentait que la conversation tournait déjà au règlement de compte. Severus était comme un volcan en ébullition prêt à déverser sa rage et son flot de paroles cruelles. Il ne parlait jamais, ne se confiait jamais et il avait attendu tout ce temps et il avait fallu un seul élément déclencheur pour mettre en route la machine infernale. Le professeur espion avait accumulé une fureur sans nom qui commençait à faire surface et déclencher un tsunami. Le vieil homme devait montrer sagesse et tempérance il répondit simplement.

- Je t'en prie Severus calme toi essayons de régler ce problème comme des personnes civilisées. Ne sois pas jaloux d'Harry s'il te plait. C'est notre devoir de protéger cet enfant et les autres élèves aussi.

Snape frappa du poing sur la table la plus proche et cria comme un forcené.

- Mais bon sang tu ne comprends rien à rien. Je déteste ce môme parce qu'il me rappelle constamment mes erreurs. Ses parents sont morts à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas révélé cette prophétie au Dark Lord rien de ne serait arrivé. Quant à toi tu lui passes tout même s'il enfreint toutes les règles. Il peut faire toutes les conneries tu ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Severus. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite tu m'as catalogué dès que je suis arrivé à Hogwarts. Tu m'en as voulu le jour même où le choixpeau m'a placé chez les Serpentards. Je sais qu'à ce moment même tu as pensé que j'étais comme Tom Riddle. Tu m'as adopté pour te donner bonne conscience mais tu ne m'as jamais donné ton nom pourquoi ? Tu as trop honte de moi ? Et Potter c'est lui ta nouvelle lubie du moment. Saint Potter fils des martyrs morts de la main du Dark Lord, le survivant, c'est ça que tu veux ajouter dans ton livret de famille. C'est sûr qu'un Survivant te donne plus de crédit qu'un ex-mangemort tatoué.

- Par Merlin tout puissant Severus arrête ça tout de suite. Tu te trompes et non je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses te montrer jaloux de tout comme ça.

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX VIEUX FOU, JE NE COMPRENDS PAS C'EST TOUT. Tu me connais je n'éprouve pratiquement rien de rien, aucun sentiment aucune émotion à part la haine, mais là j'ai mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis différent Albus même avant d'entrer au service du Dark Lord je ne fonctionnais pas comme les autres sorciers. La seule fois où j'ai éprouvé quelque chose c'était pour Lily mais elle s'est servi de moi et m'a trahis depuis je suis devenu encore plus froid et plus insensible. C'est pour cela que tu me traites aussi mal parce que je suis incapable d'avoir des émotions ou parce que j'ai un tatouage sur l'avant bras qui prouve combien tu avais raison ?

Albus Dumbledore fixa son fils d'un air peiné, il savait la vérité sur cette absence d'émotions mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire pour l'instant. Il l'aimait tellement et se montrait si maladroit pour le lui montrer. Il aimait ce garçon qu'il avait adopté à l'âge de onze ans alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa première année d'Hogwarts. Il était pieds et mains liées il ne pouvait pas avouer à l'homme en colère qu'il était son fils biologique. Le destin était cruel. Un jour peut être après la guerre. Mais c'était exact, pour le bien du plus grand nombre il avait toujours fait des plans pour le futur et il voulait les meilleurs hommes pour mener la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, même si cela devait signifier le sacrifice d'un être cher.

Même si le résultat était contestable il avait tout sacrifié pour Severus, pour que cet enfant reste en vie et ne finisse pas assassinée comme sa mère. Il avait été forcé de lui effacer la mémoire et de le cacher dans un orphelinat. Mais au bout du compte il avait été obligé de sacrifier son propre fils sur l'autel de la Lumière pour avoir une chance de gagner la guerre. Et puis il y avait eu tout un enchainement de circonstances qui avait attiré Severus dans la toile que Voldemort avait tissé depuis longtemps pour prendre au piège le jeune Serpentard prometteur, supérieurement intelligent, dévoré par l'esprit de vengeance et la soif de puissance. Lord Voldemort cet être abominable, celui là même qui avait essayé de tuer Severus Dumbledore alors qu'il n'était âgé d'à peine quatre ans.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était un sang-mêlé. Severus Dumbledore était un semi-elfe Elda. Cette race d'Elfe montrait un contrôle total des émotions qui étaient bien moindre que celles des humains. Severus avait hérité de cette apparence froide et distante que les humains, sorciers et moldus ne supportaient guère. Cela n'avait pas facilité son intégration dans le monde des Sorciers et lui avait porté préjudice dès son plus jeune âge. Mais le point fondamental était surtout que l'Ordre du Phénix était la priorité numéro un.

- Je sais Severus la vie n'est pas facile mais la famille passe après les besoins de l'Ordre. Je t'aime mon garçon plus que tout au monde mais j'ai toujours perçu cette part de Ténèbres en toi. J'ai toujours su que tu t'enfoncerais, c'était dans ta nature, même si je t'aimais par dessus tout. Je te le redis ce soir je suis fier que tu ais trouvé la force de revenir vers la Lumière. Cela te donne plus de force que tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis.

- Mais je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pion sur ton échiquier Albus. Heureusement que je ne suis pas de ton sang sinon je serais relégué à un triste sort comme Ariana ou Aberforth n'est ce pas ? C'est ça mon destin, un sacrifié de plus pour paver ta route vers la gloire? D'ailleurs si ton propre frère a quitté l'Ordre c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Dans sa cachette Hermione n'en revenait pas, le ton de Severus montait toujours et il ajoutait un peu plus de vitriol dans ses paroles qui attaquaient systématiquement le vieux Mage. Il ne lui ferait aucune concession. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait un frère. Personne n'en parlait jamais. Severus Snape adopté par Dumbledore ! Mais Dumbledore se défendit d'un ton glacial qui signifiait qu'il avait atteint son seuil de tolérance.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Severus. Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter.

- Ah oui et bien comme ça tu peux constater combien ça fait mal quand on te balance tes erreurs à la figure. Toi tu n'arrêtes pas et les autres non plus. C'est un miracle que je ne vous ai pas tous exterminés. Je le pourrais rien que par la force de ma pensée tu sais. J'en ai le pouvoir. Je ne sais pas d'où j'ai hérité ça mais c'est plus puissant que la Magie des sorciers ordinaires.

Le ton de Dumbledore se radoucit aussitôt. Il voyait bien que l'agressivité de son fils prenait source dans une immense souffrance physique et morale. La souffrance une chose qu'il était capable de ressentir. Une fois de plus le vieux sage essaya de calmer le jeu en dépit de l'attitude et des paroles de Severus qui dépassait largement les bornes. Bien sûr que sa Magie était différente c'était celle qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Heureusement qu'il avait bridé cette Magie quand Severus était enfant. Le vieil homme n'osa pas imaginer les dégats si Severus en avait fait usage au service de Voldemort. Quelquefois Severus lui faisait peur car il décelait chez son protégé une ressemblance troublante avec le jeune Tom Riddle dans cette envie de vengeance et de pouvoir sur les autres.

- Je sais Severus, je sais combien tu es puissant et combien il te faut faire preuve de sagesse pour éviter d'utiliser ce pouvoir dont personne n'a conscience. Ce qui prouve que tu es bien dans notre camp de Lumière.

Albus s'approcha de son fils adoptif et essaya de lui caresser la main en signe de paix, mais Severus l'évita et lui lança d'un ton venimeux en revenant à la charge pour contredire son aîné, il n'aimait pas les compliments.

- Ne me touche pas. Je suis adulte maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de père alors fiche moi la paix. J'ai fait face à ma part d'ombre mais elle n'a pas disparue pour autant. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais tu n'as rien pu faire. Le regret ça c'est nouveau chez moi c'est récent en vérité. Je regrette que Lily soit morte c'était une garce (1) mais elle ne méritait pas ça et que son fils ait failli mourir ça aussi je le regrette, mais je n'aurais pas l'hypocrisie de te dire que je suis attristé par la mort de Potter ou Black ils ont fini par payer leur lâcheté. On paye toujours le prix de nos erreurs un jour ou l'autre. Un jour tu paieras les tiennes.

Le Serpentard contrarié se tut quelques secondes et demanda.

- Alors tu maintiens que tu m'aimes encore si je t'avoue que j'éprouve presque de la joie à l'idée de la disparition de ces deux dégénérés, oui c'est que j'éprouverais si j'en étais capable. Je dois faire semblant d'être comme les autres pour pouvoir vivre parmi vous les sorciers bien pensants. Crois-tu que je sois comme le Dark Lord. J'espère qu'un jour tu me diras la vérité sur mes origines car je ne sais que penser (2).

Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Il y avait trop d'informations personnelles concernant Dumbledore et Snape. Quel était donc ce contentieux entre Severus et les Maraudeurs pour avoir déclenché autant de haine ? Elle savait que Severus était différent mais qui était-il donc pour se conduire comme il le faisait ? Pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait à se taire et lui cacher la vérité mais quelle vérité ? Severus Snape était détestable parfois et il pouvait se comporter comme un salaud comme le disaient souvent Harry et Ron et pratiquement tous les Gryffondors, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec le Mage Noir. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir entendu leurs propos mais le règlement de compte était loin d'être terminé et les éclats de voix continuèrent de plus belle.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était la fureur de Severus. Elle ne soupçonnait pas qu'il puisse se montrer aussi enragé et terrifiant car Severus Snape gardait toujours son calme et son masque marmoréen. Les rares colères qu'il exprimait en classe ou contre ses collègues étaient toujours froides et contrôlées, mais là il avait décidé de tout dire. Il parlait rarement et très peu, tous les griefs accumulés depuis tant d'années ne pouvaient sortir que sous formes d'accusations agressives semblables à un geyser de paroles cruelles.

Tout le monde comparait Severus à un grand fauve et parfois sa cruauté pouvait dépasser l'imagination, et il avait un don certain pour trouver les paroles qui pouvaient faire mal. Des paroles qui déchiquetaient l'ego de l'autre comme sa magie noire lacérait la chair pour achever une proie humaine lors de ses missions dans le cercle des Mangemorts.

- Ton Ordre n'est rien sans moi Albus et tu le sais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a toujours considéré comme son héritier spirituel parce que nous avons beaucoup de points communs. Sans mes précieuses informations tu n'aurais pas autant d'avance sur lui. Alors je te conseille d'ordonner à tes troupes de me montrer plus de respect, je veux les voir plier devant moi, sinon j'envoie tout balader et tu te débrouilles tout seul.

Dumbledore dévisagea Severus d'un regard glacial et lui répondit d'un ton cassant où couvait une colère contenue envers ce fils renégat qui osait le défier.

- Severus menace moi encore une seule fois comme cela et je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

- Ah oui ! Je n'ai rien à perdre. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai quitté ta putain de réunion en plus des insultes à mon égard, et bien parce que depuis que j'ai sauvé les parents Granger je suis tombé en disgrâce auprès du Dark Lord. J'exécute les basses besognes et je sers de proie aux Mangemorts. A chaque fois j'ai le droit aux séances d'endoloris plus violentes les unes que les autres quand ce n'est pas le fouet ou les sorts. Avant d'aller à ta réunion j'ai manqué quelques jours à cause d'un meeting qui a mal tourné. Tu n'en as rien à foutre que je sois blessé, ton Ordre non plus d'ailleurs, qui s'en soucie ? Alors je t'informe aujourd'hui que si tu ne me trouves pas des informations de valeurs aux yeux de « mon maître » c'est mon cadavre dont tu devras te contenter. Je suis déjà un homme mort Albus. Il n'a aucune preuve mais il me soupçonne. Si je n'apporte pas quelque chose de consistant c'est la fin.

Le Maître des Potions et des Arts Noirs se tut quelques secondes, le temps que son mentor absorbe l'information, puis ajouta sur un ton de défi pour faire enrager son père adoptif et le confronter aux conséquences de ses actes.

- Quel est le précieux Gryffondor qui pourra seulement prendre la relève Albus ? Qui aura assez de cran pour jouer avec le Dark Lord et sa bande de Mangemorts tarés ? Qui mon cher père ?

Severus releva la manche gauche de sa veste et exhiba sa marque des ténèbres. Il ajouta plus arrogant que jamais.

- Qui voudra se faire tatouer ça sur l'avant bras. Regarde bien Père, mon tatouage a viré au bleu clair. Tu n'y connais rien bien sûr, toi qui es à l'abris dans ta tour d'ivoire. Le bleu marine est la couleur normale quand ça vire au clair c'est la couleur des traitres potentiels. Le rouge marque les traîtres tout cours. Tu me reproches toujours cette marque mais tu ne m'as jamais aidé à m'en débarrasser. La magie blanche ne suffit pas. Il faut maitriser les deux aspects pour dominer la magie dans son ensemble. Si tu ne m'avais pas dans ton camp avec mon coté sombre tu ne serais absolument pas armé pour vaincre les Ténèbres.

Il y eut un grand silence avant que le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix ne reprenne la parole. La colère du Directeur était tombée d'un seul coup remplacé par une grande inquiétude.

- Oh Severus. Pourquoi attends-tu toujours la dernière minute pour t'exprimer clairement ? Tu aurais dû me le dire depuis longtemps. Je t'aime mon garçon n'en doute jamais. Je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est toi que j'ai choisi pour fils ne l'oublie jamais. Je tiens à toi. Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne peux pas te donner cette information comme ça. Quand se déroule ta prochaine réunion ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le sens de l'humour et adore faire la fête à sa façon, Halloween la fête des défunts est sa date de prédilection.

- Que vas-tu faire si je n'ai rien à te donner. Le délai est assez court.

Severus qui avait toujours été un fin stratège attendit un instant puis dévoila son plan.

- Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre quand j'ai quitté le Dark Lord pour revenir vers toi ?

- Oui très bien, je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce moment Fils. Tu m'as demandé de t'exécuter car tu préférais mourir de ma main plutôt que de celle de Tom. Comment veux tu qu'un père même adoptif et déçu au plus au point accepte de tuer son fils même s'il a commis les pires erreurs ?

- Je t'ai offert mon horcruxe (3) en gage de ma bonne volonté et d'allégeance envers toi. Grâce à toi nous avons pu réunifier mon âme au prix d'une immense souffrance. J'en paye toujours le prix d'ailleurs mes migraines viennent de là.

- Oh oui Severus je me rappelle bien. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Depuis que je travaille pour toi comme espion j'ai fais des recherches pour fabriquer une copie de mon horcruxe.

Hermione toujours cachée mit la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Ce secret était le pire qu'elle ait entendu. Alors son Severus avait vraiment commis les pires actes quand il était Mangemort, mais jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était qu'un concept abstrait. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre quand elle l'avait soigné et qu'il s'était confié à elle. Il avait vainement essayé de la dissuader de le considérer comme un héros, un chevalier blanc.

La Gryffondor avait beaucoup étudié au sujet des horcruxes pour aider Harry dans sa quête. Severus avait sacrifié son âme. Il devait être très proche du Mage Noir pour avoir eu accès à cette connaissance de magie extrêmement noire. Il était surement le seul à avoir détruit son propre horcruxe grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Le monstrueux Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était surement pas prêt à détruire ses horcruxes bien au contraire. Elle écouta la suite avec une attention encore décuplée. Qu'avait il encore fait son Severus? Qu'allait-il révéler au Directeur ? Décidément il était pire qu'Harry pour se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses et inextricables.

Severus continua d'une voix calme et détachée comme s'il parlait d'un fait sans importance.

- J'ai réalisé une copie de ma chevalière, celle que tu m'avais offerte pour mes quinze ans, en demandant de l'aide à Filius. J'ai travaillé depuis plusieurs années déjà sur une potion qui a exactement la consistance et l'apparence liquide du morceau de mon âme que j'ai emprisonnée dans la bague. J'ai ajouté la magie noire nécessaire et j'ai obtenu une copie qui ressemble à l'original. Même Lui ne pourra pas faire la différence.

Dumbledore fixa son protégé d'un regard inquiet, il possédait l'original de l'horcruxe, cette abomination qui avait marqué son fils perdu plus cruellement que la marque des ténèbres. Le vieux Gryffondor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus, qui cette fois ne broncha pas, en lui demandant.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec cette chevalière Severus ? Tu me fais peur Fils.

- Si les choses tournent vraiment mal alors j'offrirais mon faux horcruxe au Dark Lord. C'est une offrande inestimable. Il m'a tout appris, si je lui fais ce cadeau j'ai des chances de revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Je n'ai pas le choix Albus. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi pour gagner cette guerre. Je désire la perte du Dark Lord autant que toi crois moi.

Dumbledore soupira de découragement. Severus avait raison, de plus le délai était bien trop court pour obtenir une information de grande valeur qui sauverait la vie du Maître des Potions.

- Si jamais il se rend compte que c'est un faux tu signes ton arrêt de mort, tu te rends compte de cela n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je sais Père mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je serais mort de toute façon si je ne le fais pas. Je sais que ça marchera. Cela fait trop longtemps que je travaille dessus. Je te ferais voir la copie et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

- D'accord Severus mais …

Tout d'un coup Dumbledore vit son fils adoptif porter la main à son cœur, le visage crispé de douleur. Severus poussa un gémissement en tombant à genoux sur le sol.

Dumbledore se précipita sur lui et lui demanda l'air affolé.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Dis-moi ce que tu as, tu peux parler ?

Le Serpentard à l'agonie réussit à articuler.

- Des contres effets des endoloris … j'ai l'impression que … mon cœur est broyé par un étau.

La respiration du professeur espion semblait laborieuse et Severus se débattait vainement pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons et maîtriser les battements erratiques de son cœur.

- D'accord d'accord j'appelle un Elfe de maison qui te conduiras à l'infirmerie. QUINCY… Je veux que Poppy t'examine et te garde en observation au moins pour la nuit. » assura le vieil homme qui essayait de rassurer son protégé en s'agenouillant près de lui et en lui caressant le dos comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Toute sa colère disparut comme par enchantement. Il aimait trop son fils et même s'il était sévère et parfois injuste il aimait trop Severus pour le voir souffrir. Malgré la perception faussée de Severus qui pensait que son père lui en voulait toujours, il lui avait toujours tout pardonné.

L'Elfe apparut immédiatement alors que Severus désignait son bureau d'un geste incertain et finit par dire.

- Mes copies … je dois les corriger pour demain matin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je les prends avec moi je m'en occupe je te rejoins tout de suite. Pour une fois laisses-toi faire sans protester.

- Quincy emmène Severus en urgence à l'infirmerie s'il te plait » ordonna le Directeur qui se relevait péniblement. Ses articulations lui rappelaient combien l'âge se faisait sentir depuis ces dernières années.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'Elfe de maison transplana en emmenant avec lui le professeur crispé de douleur.

Dumbledore s'approcha du bureau du Maître des Potions et prit le paquet de copies à corriger en remarquant que la porte de la réserve était entrouverte. Il s'était douté de la présence de quelqu'un mais était bien trop emporté dans sa dispute avec Severus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il se racla la gorge et demanda simplement.

- Vous pouvez sortir Miss Granger. » il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette jeune et brillante élève pensa-t-il avec indulgence.

Hermione toute penaude avança lentement et timidement en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait gênée et obligée de se justifier.

- Je me trouvais là pour chercher un ingrédient quand vous êtes entrés tous les deux dans la classe en vous criant dessus, je me voyais mal vous interrompre. Je suis vraiment désolée professeur Dumbledore. Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien. Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion.

- Je sais mon enfant ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'aurais préféré que tout ça reste privé mais ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai entièrement confiance en vous. Et puis je ne suis pas mécontent que vous appreniez le plus possible sur Severus. J'ai besoin d'une alliée pour aider cette tête de mule.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide et demanda inquiète.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave pour le professeur Snape il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour sa santé.

- Je l'ignore ma chère enfant. Je vous propose de venir avec moi à l'infirmerie. Vous savez malgré tout ce qui s'est dit, je tiens énormément à Severus. Je suis triste parce que j'ai accumulé tellement d'erreurs avec lui. J'aurai pourtant dû faire mieux, j'avais déjà rencontré le plus gros de mes échecs avec Tom. Un jour Miss Granger vous comprendrez tout ça et pourquoi je suis affreusement triste. Severus est un être exceptionnel et je sais beaucoup de choses à son sujet que je ne peux malheureusement révéler tant que Tom n'est pas définitivement détruit.

Les propos énigmatiques du professeur Dumbledore avait piqué la curiosité d'Hermione qui bien qu'elle refusa de le reconnaître était avide de tout savoir sur le charismatique Maître des Potions.

Le Directeur lui adressa un sourire entendu et elle comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Le paquet de copie sous le bras il indiqua la porte du petit laboratoire et dit d'un ton malicieux.

- Allez vite vous occuper de votre potion je vous attends.

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement, elle ajouta son ingrédient et le mélangea bien dans le liquide doré qui mijotait doucement. Elle retira son chaudron le posant sur un petit plan de travail prévu à cet effet et éteignit le feu. La potion devait reposer pendant vingt quatre heures. Elle ferma la lumière ainsi que la porte et rejoignit le Directeur qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Et bien allons y Miss Granger j'ai hâte de savoir si Severus est en bonne voie de guérison. Ah c'est ça les enfants et je vous jure ma chère petite que celui là m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs depuis que je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Mais Severus est unique, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

Hermione arbora un sourire de connivence c'est vrai qu'il était unique en son genre. Même si les relations père-fils de Dumbledore et Snape pouvaient paraître houleuses, la jeune fille était heureuse de savoir qu'au moins un être sur cette terre était capable d'aimer le terrible et tyrannique Serpentard.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe qu'Albus Dumbledore referma en protégeant l'entrée d'un sort. Tout en marchant en direction de l'infirmerie Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'interroger le vieux Directeur.

- C'est quand même gravissime cette histoire d'horcruxe professeur. Pensez vous que le professeur Snape va payer toute sa vie le fait d'avoir réunifié son âme. Ses maux de tête ont-ils une chance de s'arrêter un jour ? Je sais qu'ils sont violents j'ai déjà assisté à ça. Est-ce qu'il est le seul avoir fait ça, je veux dire le rituel de réunification de l'âme ?

- Guérir, non, pas avec notre magie actuelle. Depuis le début j'ai cherché partout mais le remède s'il existe, n'appartient malheureusement pas à notre monde. A ma connaissance Tom est le seul à avoir créé des horcruxes, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a partagé cet horrible savoir avec Severus ? Tom a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et il n'est pas prêt à les recoller. De plus il est avide de pouvoir et Severus est très puissant il peut représenter une menace pour Tom qui est paranoiaque. Ce point là est une énigme. Mais je vous avoue que je n'ai jamais compris celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, il a toujours été un être foncièrement mauvais. Je pensais que je pouvais le changer et j'ai eu tort. J'ai fait des erreurs et Severus en a subit les conséquences.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du château qui les menaient à l'infirmerie Albus Dumbledore dévoila une vérité qu'Hermione connaissait déjà mais dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'ampleur jusqu'à maintenant.

- Severus est comme un diamant cher Miss Granger. Il révèle au fur et à mesure ses innombrables facettes. Vous occupez une place privilégiée en travaillant sur ce projet. Mais rappelez vous toujours que le diamant est une pierre précieuse certes, mais coupante. Sa beauté est fascinante et dangereuse. Severus possède les deux aspects de ce minéral, brut et taillé. Je sais combien vous vous attachez à lui et combien il apprécie votre compagnie même s'il ne veux pas le reconnaitre.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui chauffer les joues et l'envahir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se défendit de son mieux.

- J'aime et je respecte le professeur Snape mais …

- Allons ne vous défendez pas ma chère petite. Je n'insinue rien. Je vous demande seulement d'être prudente. Severus a une tendance à blesser les gens qui se rapproche trop de lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute c'est un réflexe de survie. Je l'ai recueilli à l'âge de onze ans. Le mal était déjà fait, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'éduquer mais c'était un enfant solitaire et trop intelligent absolument pas préparé à vivre en société. Cela aussi vous le gardez pour vous.

- Bien entendu professeur Dumbledore. Depuis que le professeur Snape a sauvé mes parents, je me suis promis de veiller sur lui à ma façon. Et je le fais discrètement je sais qu'il déteste qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est tout Severus. Mais là avec ses problèmes de santé je m'autorise à transgresser ses règles et je me mêle de ses affaires et puis je suis son père après tout et même son supérieur hiérarchique.

En prononçant ces paroles le vieux directeur et l'élève franchirent la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfrey accourra à leur rencontre et rassura son ami et collègue.

- Tout va bien Albus. Il est arrivé inconscient mais maintenant il dort comme un bébé et ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. Et je préconise de le garder demain toute la journée c'est un ordre.

Alors que les trois personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui se dirigeaient vers le lit où reposait le Maître des Potions, la Médicomage donna des explications avant même qu'Albus Dumbledore pose ses questions.

- Je lui ai administré un anti douleur, une potion pour régulariser le rythme cardiaque et une potion de sommeil sans rêve. C'est bien les séquelles des endoloris qu'il a subis cette semaine et toutes les fois auparavant. Albus ce garçon est en danger. Son cœur montre des signes de faiblesse et si cela continue, un jour il aura une crise qui sera fatale. Heureusement que sa magie est puissante avec tout ces endoloris c'est son cerveau qui pourrait lâcher aussi.

Hermione ne pu réprimer un petit cri de désespoir.

- Oh non pas ça. Il souffre déjà tellement.

Poppy Pomfrey lui lança un regard compréhensif mais néanmoins surpris, et Dumbledore en profita pour attirer l'attention de la Médicomage.

- Je sais Poppy mais vous savez comme moi et comme Severus d'ailleurs que sa mission passe avant tout.

- Oui avant tout, quitte à le tuer avant l'âge. Albus je déteste cette guerre n'a pas l'air d'en être une et de ce que Severus est forcé de faire pour nous tous. Mais franchement n'y a–t-il pas un autre moyen ? Comment faites vous pour supporter tout ça ? Ou pour accepter qu'un être que vous aimez comme votre propre fils sacrifie sa vie de cette manière.

La Médicomage essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle connaissait le Maître des Potions depuis son plus jeune âge et même s'il était devenu un homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer encore comme un enfant. De tous les élèves qu'elle avait connu, toutes générations confondues, le petit garçon solitaire au mauvais caractère du nom de Severus Snape, était de loin son préféré. Elle le chérissait plus encore depuis qu'elle avait apprit son rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et était obligée de le soigner régulièrement quand ses missions tournaient mal.

Elle se reprit et informa son ami qui, elle le savait pertinemment, ne pouvait pas lui donner la réponse qu'elle souhaitait.

- Je vous ai préparé un fauteuil confortable pour le veiller si vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me joindre.

Puis elle laissa les deux visiteurs, qui se regardaient en silence. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse reprendre la parole, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée intempestive de Minerva McGonagall qui avait l'air en colère. Elle avait eu du mal à calmer les esprits des membres de l'Ordre quand Severus avait insulté copieusement Fol'œil et toute l'assemblée avant de quitter la réunion suivi d'un Albus plus furieux que jamais, la laissant seule pour gérer la crise avant de clôturer la dite réunion.

- Ah te voilà Albus. Que faites vous là à cette heure Miss Granger ? Bon sang mais que s'est t'il passé ? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas battu ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant du doigt Severus qui gisait dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore s'approcha de McGonagall et la rassura.

- Non Minnie jamais je ne porterai la main sur lui. Nous nous sommes disputés certes, mais j'avoue qu'il avait entièrement raison de quitter la réunion. Et je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi. Il a eu une attaque cardiaque en quelque sorte, les effets des endoloris, je te raconterais tout en détail plus tard. Poppy s'est bien occupée de lui et il sera sur pied après demain. Je te charge de prévenir Horace Slughorn j'aurais besoin de lui pour remplacer Severus demain. Ce bon Horace est au courant il m'a promis de nous aider dans les cas de ce genre. Je te demanderai aussi de convoquer l'Ordre pour une réunion exceptionnelle demain soir. J'ai des choses à mettre au point, et tu préciseras que Severus est dispensé d'y assister.

Hermione se sentait de trop, mais elle était contente de voir que son professeur de potion dormait tranquillement sans signe de douleur sur son visage, ce qui en soit était rassurant malgré le diagnostique de Mme Pomfrey. Elle n'y était pour rien mais le hasard de la vie l'avait entraîné malgré elle dans une spirale d'événements qui avait fait d'elle le témoin involontaire de la vie privée des membres du prestigieux Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore l'observait attentivement derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et la jeune Gryffondor se demandait quelles idées germaient encore dans le cerveau calculateur du fondateur de l'Ordre. Elle avait beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour le vieil homme, mais ce dont elle avait été témoin lui avait révélé qu'Albus Dumbledore pouvait être un Chef de Guerre avant d'être un gentil vieillard débonnaire qui régnait sur l'école de magie. Le dit vieillard lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui dit d'un air détaché.

- Merci d'avoir été là Miss Granger. Je pense que le hasard fait bien les choses après tout. Allez vous reposer maintenant. Je vais veiller sur Severus. Je vous convoquerais surement à mon bureau dans les prochains jours. J'aimerais que nous puissions reprendre notre conversation.

- Bien Monsieur, bonsoir. Bonsoir Professeur McGonagall.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger » répliquèrent les professeurs à l'unisson.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son cher Severus. Elle aurait voulu déposer un simple baiser sur son front, le toucher pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau et les battements de son cœur, s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Mais malheureusement elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle n'était qu'une simple élève et lui plus qu'un professeur. Il était le « Directeur des Serpentard » la terreur des cachots, le guerrier de l'ombre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait affaiblit, inconscient et blessé. Elle savait qu'il détestait cela être faible et alité. Son intuition et la boule d'angoisse dans la gorge lui soufflaient que se ne serait malheureusement pas la dernière fois. La vie d'espion double n'était pas enviable et vouée à la mort assurée avant la ligne d'arrivée.

La rouge et or se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie à contre cœur mais elle avait aussi besoin de se retrouver seule pour réfléchir à tout cela. Elle avait d'abord besoin de repos. Halloween allait arriver dans cinq jours exactement. Définitivement pour Hermione, cet Halloween là ne serait pas la grande fête dont elle avait rêvé. Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie elle souhaitait que ce jour n'arrive jamais car il sonnerait peut être le dernier jour de la vie de Severus Snape, son Severus, son Dark Angel qui porterait à jamais la marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Toutes les informations et évènements tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle essayait de trouver du réconfort auprès de Pattenrond blottis à ses cotés. Heureusement qu'il était là son petit compagnon à quatre pattes, son petit confident à fourrure. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Severus et tout le danger qu'il pouvait attirer à sa vie. Elle aurait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras lui dire combien il comptait et combien il était important pour tout le monde, même si personne ne voulait reconnaitre sa valeur. Elle espérait qu'Albus Dumbledore réussirait à persuader son fils adoptif de continuer de se battre pour la vie, pour la victoire contre ce monstre de Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses affreux Mangemorts.<p>

Severus Snape, le plus terrible des professeurs d'Hogwarts, fils adoptif du grand Albus Dumbledore en personne. Qui aurait pu imaginer un seul instant un lien affectif entre les deux hommes aussi dissemblables et complémentaires pourtant que le jour et la nuit. Ils n'en parlaient jamais et Severus lui s'obstinait à se comporter comme un crétin arrogant aux yeux de tous. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Hermione princesse Gryffondorienne finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais son sommeil fut agité et peuplé de cauchemars où l'énigmatique et ténébreux Severus trouvait la mort de différentes façons plus atroces les unes que les autres. La jeune fille se réveillait à chaque fois en criant et en pleurant. Ce qu'elle avait appris mettrait du temps à être digéré. Ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait profondément bouleversée. Elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était attachée à son professeur, elle tenait à lui. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle éprouvait vu qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que se soit pas même pour Harry ou Ron ni pour Viktor Krum. Elle lutta encore pour retrouver le sommeil pour la énième fois alors que son cerveau survolté lui fournissait des images qui tourbillonnaient jusqu'à lui donner mal à la tête.

* * *

><p>Tôt dans la matinée Severus Snape se réveilla avec une douleur qui lui vrillait la tête au travers d'un esprit cotonneux au possible. Il avait mal dans le thorax quand il respirait et seule l'odeur si caractéristique de l'infirmerie lui indiqua où il se trouvait. Il émergea tant bien que mal quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras gauche. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Albus qui lui souriait.<p>

Le vieux Gryffondor avait passé la nuit dans le fauteuil. Plus il avançait en âge et moins il avait besoin de sommeil. Il était ravi de voir son protégé ouvrir enfin les yeux. Malgré leur dispute de la veille, Dumbledore n'en voulait pas à son fils. L'espion terrible avait certes dépassé les bornes mais sa condition avait largement relégué tous les griefs dont le Directeur pouvait lui tenir rigueur à la dernière place de ses préoccupations. La voix d'Albus Dumbledore parvint à Severus qui essayait de se rappeler vainement pourquoi il avait atterri à l'infirmerie un endroit qu'il exécrait.

- Alors mon garçon, ça va mieux ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un cognard en pleine tête » grogna l'intéressé.

- Te rappelles tu de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Non pas vraiment. Qu'est ce que je fais là encore. Tu sais très bien que je déteste cet endroit.

Dumbledore lui sourit, si Severus ronchonnait c'était bon signe. Il lui répondit avec indulgence.

- Nous nous sommes disputés hier soir. Tu as quitté la réunion de l'Ordre sur un coup de tête après avoir insulté tout le monde et tu m'as copieusement arrosé de reproches. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu avais entièrement raison. Et puis tu m'as donné une frayeur quand tu t'es écroulé sous mes yeux. Je t'en prie Severus épargne ce genre d'émotion à un vieil homme comme moi.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en flash. Severus se sentit mal, il n'avait pas fait de cadeaux à son mentor même si le vieux bougre méritait qu'on lui balance ses quatre vérités de temps en temps à la figure. Par contre il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment s'était terminée la discussion, c'était un monumental trou noir.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Poppy dit que tu as eu une sorte d'attaque cardiaque, séquelles des nombreux sortilèges endoloris que tu as reçus. Elle t'expliquera cela mieux que moi. Tu as du souci à te faire mon garçon tu es arrivé à un stade critique côté santé.

Severus le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, il était bien trop fatigué et pas assez lucide pour comprendre les implications de ce que venait de lui dire Albus.

Voyant l'air confus de son fils Dumbledore changea aussitôt de sujet.

- J'ai corrigé tes parchemins. Ne t'inquiète pas, Horace va venir te remplacer aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer pour la journée. Ordre de Poppy et moi-même. Je pense que notre chère Poppy ne va pas tarder à te rendre visite. C'est bientôt sa tournée du matin.

A travers le brouillard Severus ressentait son intuition qui lui dictait de prévenir son mentor, ne se rappelant plus s'il l'avait déjà fait ou non. Son tatouage le brulait et c'était mauvais signe.

- Albus je t'en prie annule la sortie des élèves à Pré-au-Lard pour Halloween. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je sens que le Dark Lord va frappé fort. Il est extrêmement mécontent ça je le sens à travers mon tatouage et en général ça se traduit par des raids meurtriers.

Le vieux Directeur se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Il lui caressa doucement le visage espérant que Severus comprendrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être emporté la veille.

- Rappelle toi toujours Severus je t'aime très fort malgré tout. Je suis le père le plus maladroit qui soit, et je ne dis pas toujours ce que tu désirerais entendre mais je t'aime. Aller je te laisse mon garçon repose toi et surtout ne te soucie de rien je m'occupe de tout. Je pars petit déjeuner et je repasserais plus tard dans la matinée.

Severus ne répondit pas et ne protesta pas car il avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi épuisé par cette simple conversation.

La Médicomage n'avait pas encore rendu visite à son unique patient, que peu de temps après le départ d'Albus Dumbledore, il reçu la visite inattendue d'Hermione Granger. Elle était bien trop inquiète pour son professeur. Elle ne voulait pas commencer la journée sans lui avoir rendu visite. Elle se fichait de ce que pouvait penser Mme Pomfrey.

Quand elle arriva à la hauteur du lit où reposait le Serpentard elle n'hésita pas à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil laissé par le professeur Dumbledore. Elle redoutait le réveil de Severus mais elle avait hâte de le voir ouvrir les yeux et même à affronter sa mauvaise humeur et son sale caractère si cela prouvait qu'il allait mieux.

Elle le contempla un moment comme elle l'avait fait au mois d'Août quand il était revenu blessé. Il avait l'air paisible mais ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et la douleur. Malgré les circonstances elle était ravie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps à le voir dormir, il paraissait plus jeune et il était si fascinant. Il avait l'air d'une panthère noire endormie, un fauve qui redeviendrait dangereux dès qu'il sortirait du sommeil.

Avant tout et avant d'être un professeur à Hogwarts, Severus Snape était un espion, un guerrier dont l'instinct aiguisé et la vigilance était une nature première. A travers les brumes de son sommeil forcé et les effets secondaires des potions qu'on lui avait administrées, il sentit la présence étrangère d'une personne qui ne faisait pas partie du cercle restreint de ses proches. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement sur la défensive pour découvrir Hermione Granger qui le fixait avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là et quel événement avait pu lui échapper. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier et l'attaqua naturellement, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là à me regarder Miss Granger. C'est une manie ma parole. Dégager de là et retournez à vos cours.

Hermione sursauta elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si agressif dès le matin et après avoir fait peur à tout le monde suite à sa crise cardiaque. Pourtant quitte à l'énerver elle lui répondit franchement.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez mieux. Je travaillais tard hier soir et j'étais dans la réserve quand vous êtes entré dans la salle en vous disputant avec le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai tout entendu. Et puis vous avez eu votre crise. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Avouez le je ne pouvais pas débarquer au milieu de vos hurlements et vous dire « Excuser moi je passe je vous laisse vous engueulez tranquillement ».

Snape se redressa sur ses oreillers l'air furieux, son regard noir et glacial aurait pu la statufier sur place.

- J'espère que vous aviez une excellente raison de vous trouver dans la réserve. Sinon je vous jure que vous allez me payer ça.

Hermione reconnaissait bien là son Severus, agressif et vindicatif. Mais après tout il avait raison il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir entendu toute cette conversation pleine de secrets inavouables. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'interrompre, elle aussi lui dirait ce qu'elle pense. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'il comprenne qu'il comptait pour elle et qu'elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était même son côté obscur qui faisait parti de lui ajoutant une touche supplémentaire à son charisme vénéneux.

- Je suis prête à payer comme vous dites si vous me promettez de faire votre maximum pour rester en vie. Je vous ai entendu. La violence et la mort font partie de votre vie. Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que vous étiez blessé. Vous avez sauvé mes parents et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré et vous êtes plus brave que toutes les générations de Gryffondors réunies. Moi je reconnais votre valeur. Je vous accepte tel que vous êtes avec vos qualités et la tonne de défauts mais je vous en conjure croyez moi ne laissez pas ce monstre de« Qui-vous-savez » prendre votre vie.

L'émotion était trop forte les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La colère de Snape retomba en constatant que les paroles et l'attitude de son élève étaient sincères. Il était peu habitué à cela, personne à part Albus et Poppy se souciaient vraiment de son sort.

- D'accord Granger je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour éviter de me faire tuer, mais par pitié épargnez moi vos larmes.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les paroles maladroites de Severus. Il était incorrigible, pas diplomate pour deux mornilles et faisant preuve du tact d'un Troll des montagnes. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main sans le quitter des yeux. Puis elle lui dit pour essayer de le réconforter.

- Vous savez je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir voir au-delà des apparences. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien professeur Snape. Mon chat Pattenrond vous apprécie et Dieu sait qu'il est doué pour repérer les gens qui ont un mauvais fond. Il avait pris en grippe Croutard le rat de Ron et il s'est révélé que ce Croutard était la forme animagus de cet abominable Peter Pettigrew. Et il y a Luna Lovegood. C'est une amie formidable, originale mais brillante et douée pour voir le mal elle aussi. Elle vous a toujours trouvé génial. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus Snape même si vous vous obstinez à penser le contraire.

Severus la fixa un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. Il lui répondit d'un ton ironique avec une mauvaise fois manifeste.

-Argh. Et vous croyez que ça me remonte le moral d'être apprécié par un affreux chat orange et une écervelée excentrique ?

A bout de force Severus se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et soupira en fermant les yeux signifiant que la conversation était close.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quel grincheux, il ne pouvait pas se retenir de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Elle se sentait provisoirement rassurée, s'il avait la force de se montrer cynique et désagréable c'est qu'il allait mieux. Cependant elle avait quand même peur pour lui. Elle se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle voulait le toucher c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle lui saisit la main ce qui fit sursauter son professeur. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux la fixant d'un regard étonné et interrogateur. Mais il devait être épuisé car il ne montra aucun signe d'hostilité.

Elle se justifia rapidement.

- Pardonnez mon audace Professeur, je voulais juste vous dire de faire attention à vous. Je ne serais rassurée que lorsqu'Halloween sera passé et que vous serez sain et sauf dans les murs d'Hogwarts.

Une émotion inconnue et fugitive passa dans les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de son élève et il serra sa main en signe d'assentiment. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit Hermione lui serra la main en retour puis la retira doucement en lui adressant un sourire. Elle voulait lui prouver que sa nature sombre ne lui faisait pas peur. Tout en continuant de le fixer elle prit son avant bras gauche remonta légèrement la manche de pyjama en soie et caressa délicatement du bout des doigts l'infâme tatouage bleu. Elle fut étonnée de son manque de réaction. Il la fixait de son regard obsidien et brulant. Hermione prit son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui dit simplement.

- Je ne vous juge pas pour vos erreurs du passé professeur Snape. J'accepte votre tatouage et votre âme réparée, j'admire et respecte l'homme que vous êtes devenu. Personne n'est parfait mais comme vous l'avez si bien dit aucune personne ne peut prendre votre place auprès du Lord Noir. Et à cause de cela vous êtes l'homme le plus important qui soit pour vaincre les ténèbres. Vous êtes l'être le plus important qui existe dans mon cœur et je souhaite que vous gardiez toujours cela à l'esprit quand vous partez en mission.

Severus lui prit la main et déposa un baiser délicat dans le creux de la paume d'Hermione qui ressentit comme une étrange sensation de courant électrique et un bien être indescriptible. Le professeur espion qui ne remerciait jamais personne murmura un remerciement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter votre attention et votre compassion Miss Granger mais j'apprécie croyez moi. Merci de votre gentillesse. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions je ne suis pas une bonne personne.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, ils furent interrompus par Poppy Pomfrey qui arrivait avec un plateau sur lequel reposait des petits flacons de potions et un petit déjeuner. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune Gryffondor.

- Miss Granger que faite vous là de bon matin à perturber mon patient ?

Hermione fut ravie intérieurement d'entendre le patient en question prendre sa défense.

- Ce n'est rien Poppy, Miss Granger s'inquiétait pour moi et voulait savoir si je faisais cours aujourd'hui.

La Médicomage posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et répliqua avant même qu'Hermione puisse s'exprimer.

- Non Miss Granger vous ne verrez pas votre professeur aujourd'hui. Il est consigné à l'infirmerie. Il a besoin de repos absolu toute la journée. Il pourra sortir demain matin au plus tôt seulement s'il est sage et que le diagnostique est positif. Alors maintenant sortez vite et aller prendre votre petit déjeuner avant de vous rendre en cours. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez victime d'une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et adressa un sourire de connivence à Severus avant de quitter l'infirmerie et laisser son cher et terrible professeur aux bons soins de Mme Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Ce jour là Hermione se dit qu'elle avait réussi à établir un contact particulier avec l'homme iceberg qui avait terrorisé des générations d'élèves. Peut être à force de patience arriverait-elle à apprivoiser le fauve sanguinaire qui couvait sous le costume noir du Maître des Potions. Severus Snape était inaccessible, froid et indifférent à tout. Mais la muraille était fissurée d'une manière dont ni lui ni Hermione ne pouvaient l'imaginer. La jeune fille savait que les sentiments confus qui ressemblaient à un béguin d'écolière étaient à sens unique, et pourtant elle espérait qu'elle était spéciale pour lui qu'elle arriverait à créer une émotion nouvelle chez cet être qui n'éprouvait pas grand chose.<p>

Quoiqu'il pense ou quoiqu'il fasse, il demeurerait à jamais son héros mais surtout son « Dark Angel » son magnifique ange ténébreux à l'âme fracturée pourtant recollée et au cœur de pierre pourtant si fragile. Un cœur qui pouvait s'arrêter de battre à force d'avoir subi les tortures du plus grand Mage Noir que le monde sorcier ait connu.

Elle ignorait alors qu'inconsciemment elle représentait pour son professeur préféré son Ange Lumineux, sa Lumière à travers les Ténèbres, comme elle allait l'apprendre deux ans plus tard après la Grande Battaille.

Hermione Granger était inexorablement attirée par Severus Snape l'ange déchu qui s'était brulé les ailes au contact de la magie noire et de son Lord tout puissant. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que le côté sombre faisait partie de lui, son Severus le cotoyait volontairement depuis le jour fatidique où il avait prit la marque infâme qui l'avait entraînée dans un voyage initiatique plein de douleur et d'amertume. Il demeurerait marqué à vie par un tatouage et une âme coupée en deux.

Quant au retour vers la lumière à part l'intéressé, seuls Hermione et Albus Dumbledore savaient combien il avait été plus douloureux encore. La dette karmique de Severus envers l'univers était tellement incommensurable qu'il continuait encore et encore à en payer le prix.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc un moment particulier de la dernière année scolaire d'Hermione Granger et de son professeur préféré. J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est une histoire complète qui se suffit à elle même. Pour l'instant je la laisse en statut « in-progress »<p>

**Chers Lecteurs & Lectrice je vous demande votre avis.**

Cette fiction peut avoir d'autres chapitres sorte des petits épisodes indépendants mais qui se suivent dans la chronologie. C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de points en suspend.

Est-ce que cette histoire vous plait ?

Voulez vous que je continue ?

Si oui et si vous avez des souhaits à formuler par rapport au contenu n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Comme cela je peux alterner entre **Severus Dumbledore** et la mythologie **DARK ANGEL** de petites histoires indépendantes sans subir la pression du postage et en vous faisant patienter tranquillement.

Voilà la balle est dans votre camp.

Magiquement Votre. Eirann4ever

* * *

><p><span>Notes complémentaires<span> :

**(1)** **Lily & Severus** : Dans l'Univers Severus Dumbledore, Severus n'a pas connu Lily comme ami d'enfance. Ils ont sympathisé lors des cours de potions car tout deux ont été partenaires et était doué dans cette matière. Severus a commencé à éprouver des sentiments inconnus amitié puis avec l'adolescence des sentiments amoureux. Mais Lily Gryffondor s'est laissé entraîner par la bande des Maraudeurs et est tombée amoureuse de James Potter. La dispute entre Severus et Lily quand il l'a traité de Sang de Bourbe et les mauvaises farces continuelles des Maraudeurs ont déclenchés une fureur qui a fini par transformer Severus en jeune Mangemort Nouveau né. Severus a abandonné le filet d'émotion positive (amour) en cascade de haine et d'esprit de vengeance (seul registre où il est capable de vibrer). Entrainé par Lucius Malfoy qu'il considère comme son frère de substitution, Severus laisse libre cours au côté sombre de la Force.

**(2**) **Le coté sombre de Severus**: dans mes fic Severus Dumbledore et Severus ou la Beauté du Diable, Severus est beaucoup plus sombre et s'est impliqué profondément dans la magie noire et sa jeunesse parmi les Mangemorts en ont fait un être violent et assoifé de vengeance.

J'en ai fait un orphelin qui a eu le même point de départ et le même passif que Tom Riddle. Ce qui fait que lorsque Voldemort a recruté Severus il en a fait son bras droit et l'a considéré comme son jeune double, son héritier spirituel lui accordant plus de confiance qu'à tous ses autres fidèles.

**(3)** **Horcruxe de Severus** : J'ai eu cette idée en lisant une série de questions/réponses concernant cette hypothèse sur . Je trouve que ça donne une profondeur encore plus dramatique au personnage de Severus. D'après l'univers HP seule une personne qui éprouve un remord sincère peux éventuellement recoller les morceaux de son âme. A un moment précis Severus a regretté ses actions.

Trailer n°1 : **A new Era** **has begun** (Music : Future World Music - Sin And Restitution) les relations élève-professeur évolue lentement et sur une base amicale mais les temps sont plus sombres.

Trailer n°2 : **Blue Tattoo** (Music : Vanilla Ninja - Blue Tattoo) qui m'a donné l'idée du sous titre et de l'une des raisons de la dispute entre Severus et Albus)


	2. Halloween Selon Voldemort  Part 1

**MY DARK ANGEL**

**BLUE TATTOO & HORCRUXE**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages qui viennent de mon imagination soit la famille Pritchard.

Auteur : Eirann4ever

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing Romantic : SS/HG

Pairing Family : AD/SS (relation houleuse et dysfonctionnelle père/fils)

**Note ****de**** l****'****Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil. J'ai eu des problèmes avec les liens vidéo de YouTube qui servait de trailers quand j'ai téléchargé le chapitre 1 sur ffnet petit bug technique mais vous les trouverez sur mon profil.

**Je dédie cette fiction à Zinzinette**

Chère Zinzinette comme je te l'ai dit cette exploration de la 7ème année d'Hermione n'aurait jamais vu le jour si tu n'avais insisté pour en savoir plus. Je t'ai répondu par le Chapitre 6 de ma fic Severus Dumbledore. Et comme ce premier chapitre de Dark Angel t'a emballé je te dédie donc cette fiction.

**Remerciements** :

Je tiens à remercier de tout mon coeur : **Compote De Pomme,**** Azzn, ****Chocololo,**** Miss**** Lilith ****Samael,**** SnarkySevy** et **Zinzinette** pour vos reviews très encourageantes qui m'ont données l'envie de continuer cette histoire qui ne devait être qu'un One Shot au départ. J'ai répondu à tout le monde et pour les reviewers sans liens adresse, jevousrépondssouslarubrique **RAR** à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**HALLOWEEN SELON VOLDEMORT – part 1**

« Qui aime bien – Châtie bien »

Hermione n'avait pas revu Severus Snape depuis sa visite Vendredi matin à l'infirmerie. Il avait raté tous les repas dans la Grande Salle et elle supposait qu'il devait se reposer. Le professeur Slughorn qui remplaçait Snape quand il était absent n'était pas là non plus donc la Gryffondor se dit que peut être elle aurait le plaisir de voir le Maître des Potion Lundi matin pour le double cours de potion avec les Serpentards.

Le week-end avait été bien occupé et elle l'avait partagé avec Ginny et Luna. Elles s'étaient bien amusées et avaient mis en place les préparatifs pour la Fête et le Bal de l'Halloween perspectives qui avait réjoui les élèves car le Professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé que pour des raisons de sécurité la sortie de Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée. Pour compenser il avait annulé les cours de toute la semaine ce qui avait enthousiasmé la majorité des élèves.

Ginny fut assez compréhensive et respecta le silence d'Hermione sur ce qui la préoccupait, car elle savait que quand son amie serait prête elle lui raconterait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle supposa que cela devait avoir un lien avec le professeur Snape car Hermione ne s'était pas accrochée pour la énième fois avec Ron qui lui reprochait sans cesse d'être tournée uniquement vers ses études, comme si cela était un crime. Même s'il sortait avec Lavande Brown, Ron ne supportait pas qu'Hermione passe du temps avec la Terreur des Cachots. Mais le pire pour lui était le lien d'amitié invisible et pourtant si présent qui semblait se tisser inexorablement entre Hermione et Severus-Salaud-Patenté-Snape.

Hermione se demandait quand Albus Dumbledore allait la convoquer. Il devait surement se faire encore du souci pour son fils adoptif et lui consacrer du temps, car il avait bien dit à Hermione qu'il voulait la voir pour continuer leur conversation.

Lundi matin arriva et après un petit déjeuner rapide à la Grande Salle où elle adressa juste un bonjour distrait avant d'engloutir ses céréales avec du lait. Puis elle quitta la table des Gryffondors pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre au cours de potion qui ouvrait la journée du Lundi. Son pas était léger car elle avait aperçu Severus à la grande table des professeurs. Elle avait noté non sans inquiétude, combien il avait l'air renfrogné et manquait d'appétit ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il avait juste avalé une tasse de café sans toucher son assiette et évitant la conversation avec ses collègues.

Absorbée dans ses recherches pour le cours privé de potion du Lundi soir, Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer et réalisa soudain qu'elle était en retard. Quand elle arriva sept minutes après le début du cours elle passa l'entrée et longea l'allée et se dirigea aussi discrètement que possible à sa place habituelle à côté de Neville.

Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration en marmonnant un « Désolée Professeur ».

Tout le monde resta la tête penchée sur son parchemin, en essayant de rester concentré sur l'interrogation surprise que Snape leur avait concoctée.

Ron en profita pour murmurer à Harry «Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est pas bon du tout, il va lui faire sa fête» .

Snape qui était assis à son bureau n'avait pas lâché des yeux la Gryffondor depuis son entrée. Une fois assise il la regarda sortir un parchemin et sa plume attendant qu'elle lève les yeux et le regarde.

Le reste de la classe était silencieuse et Julius Pritchard (1) cousin et remplaçant de Draco Malfoy se délectait du spectacle à venir comme si cela allait être Noël et Jour de l'An en même temps. Priscilla la sœur jumelle de Julius assise juste derrière lui, appréciait aussi le spectacle pour une toute autre raison. Elle bénissait ses parents d'avoir déménagé et de l'avoir enfin envoyée dans une école au lieu de prendre des cours à domicile. Elle était tombée sous le charme du tyrannique Maître des Potions et elle adorait le voir en action quand il s'amusait à persécuter les Gryffondors.

Snape se leva et descendit lentement l'estrade comme un tigre qui allait jouer avant de se jeter sur sa proie. Il se dirigea vers la table du premier rang où se trouvait Hermione.

Les yeux de l'élève s'agrandirent se demandant si elle devait de nouveau s'excuser quand Snape lui dit d'une voix trainante.

- Miss Granger le fait que vous soyez mon Elève Honorifique ne vous octroie en rien le droit d'arriver à l'heure qu'il vous plait à mes cours.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda son bureau.

Après une pause de quelques secondes le Maître des Potions continua.

- Y avait-il une urgence quelconque liée à votre position de Préfète en Chef ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête en répondant « Non Monsieur ».

- C'est ce que je pensais donc je retire à votre maison 20 points pour non ponctualité de votre part, 20 points pour absence de motif valable et 20 points pour interruption d'une interrogation écrite.

Pour une fois se ne fut ni Ron ni Harry qui était en colère mais Hermione elle même, qu'il la punisse oui, mais là il exagérait c'était de l'abus de pouvoir.

Elle lui lança un regard mécontent et osa lui tenir tête.

- Mais Monsieur c'est injuste, je ….

Snape frappa un grand coup sur le bureau d'Hermione faisant voler son parchemin et sa plume. Il éleva la voix légèrement le ton couvant une férocité qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce « petit retard de rien du tout » le mettait dans un tel état ?

- Cela suffit Miss Granger, 20 point en moins pour contestation et non respect à un professeur. Maintenant vous restez ici et vous procéder à cette interrogation en silence avec vos camarades, où bien je vous envoie à votre Directrice de Maison avec 100 autres points en moins et un avertissement pour manque de discipline.

Il la défia du regard en ajoutant d'un ton vénéneux.

- Je vous signale que si vous choisissez la deuxième option cela figurera sur votre dossier et risque de compromettre grandement votre Projet Honorifique.

Hermione qui ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu dégénérer en quelques secondes préféra obtempérer. Son professeur faisait preuve d'injustice et d'une mauvaise foi manifeste. Elle ne se priverait pas de le signaler aux Professeurs McGonogall et Dumbledore s'il le fallait. Elle se demandait quelle guêpe ou insecte magique enragé avait bien pu piquer Severus Snape pour qu'il agisse comme le pire des salauds à son égard, alors que ce n'était qu'un petit retard de sept malheureuses minutes, le seul depuis qu'elle avait intégrée l'Ecole de Magie. Pourquoi se conduisait-il comme un imbécile invétéré alors que leur collaboration pour le Projet Honorifique était « amicale » ?

Elle décida de répondre d'un ton soumis histoire de calmer la bête sauvage, le coté « Hyde » de Severus-Jeckill-Snape.

- Je choisis la première option Monsieur. Et pardon de vous avoir tenu tête.

Les Serpentards étaient aux anges alors que les Gryffondors étaient révoltés et déconfits. Harry et Ron bouillaient intérieurement. Ron qui ne savait pas rester dans son coin quand il y avait du danger sous forme de Professeur Explosif, ne put se retenir de souffler à Harry « Quel salaud ce Snape. J'aimerais bien lui régler son compte à cette chauve-souris dégénérée ».

La chauve-souris en question avait une ouïe très affinée et s'était déplacée vite et sans bruit pour se retrouver à la hauteur des deux amis. Il insulta le rouquin à la façon des Malfoy de sa voix suave et vénéneuse, un ton trainant d'aristocrate désabusé, n'attendant qu'une réplique de cet idiot pour le clouer au pilori.

- Ronald Weasley, jeune sorcier de basse catégorie, une cervelle atrophiée et pas une noise de bon sens. 30 points en moins pour insulte à professeur.

Ron allait se lever et dire ce qu'il pensait à Snape en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux mais Harry lui saisit le bras très fort et l'intima silencieusement de la fermer. Harry avait tout de suite sentit le piège. Il lança un regard meurtrier à son professeur mais ne dit rien.

Snape esquissa un demi sourire dédaigneux et dans un mouvement de cape repartit vers son estrade d'un pas félin. Il monta les marches et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau. Il toisa sa classe et dit d'un ton condescendant.

- Je vous octroie dix minutes supplémentaires pour finir cette interrogation écrite dans le délai imparti. J'ai peu d'espoir que cela serve à quelque chose, mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse après cet intermède de décadence Gryffondorienne.

Tous les Gryffondors se regardèrent surpris en se demandant qu'est-ce que cela devait être quand son humeur n'était pas généreuse justement. Les Serpentards ricanèrent méchamment.

Snape tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite pour voir Julius Pritchard lui adresser un petit sourire de connivence et un signe de total respect d'un léger hochement de tête, alors que Pansy Parkinson qui était maintenant la petite amie de Julius adressa un sourire séducteur à Snape approuvant totalement son attitude envers la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le professeur ne manqua pas de voir la beauté blonde Priscilla Pritchard lui adresser un regard adorateur et amoureux qui le déshabillait des yeux. En réponse Snape la foudroya de ses yeux noirs et menaçants qui forcèrent la jeune fille à baisser les yeux.

Priscilla tourna la tête pour se délecter de l'humiliation et de la contrariété de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait osé se présenter comme Elève Honorifique auprès de « Severus ». Après tout qui était-elle pour prétendre accaparer le temps de l'homme le plus brillant qu'elle connaissait ? Car « Severus » était un ami de la famille son temps était bien trop précieux pour être perdu avec une moins que rien. Et la fille vulgaire, pas attirante et absolument dénuée de toute classe passait trop de temps avec l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Hermione qui avait sentit qu'on l'observait avec insistance lança un regard menaçant à la blonde orgueilleuse qui avec son frère faisaient office de remplaçants bas de gamme de Draco Malfoy.

La débâcle des Gryffondors et d'Hermione Granger en particulier, était la preuve que le Directeur des Serpentards ne se laissait pas amadouer et restait fidèle à ses convictions et à la ligne de conduites des Disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car tous les Serpentards et surtout les fils et filles de Mangemorts pensaient qu'Albus Dumbledore avait forcé la main afin que Severus Snape accepte le Projet Honorifique d'Hermione Granger, alors que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas eu ce genre d'étudiant depuis des années. De plus elle n'était ni Serpentard ni Sang Pur une tare indélébile en soi.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent le massacre académique de la Maison Gryffondor, seul le bruit des plumes grattant les parchemins s'élevait dans la salle de classe.

Malgré sa colère et son chagrin la Rouge et Or se donna à fond pour cette interrogation. Elle décida d'avaler son amertume et sa déception pour y réfléchir plus tard. Mais elle était tellement furieuse après Snape qu'elle se jura de se venger et de régler cela avec sa Directrice de Maison. Elle n'avait jamais supporté l'injustice, pourquoi s'était il défoulé sur elle ? Elle lui avait fait confiance. Lui faisait-il payer le fait qu'elle avait surpris ses pires secrets et qu'elle l'avait vu vulnérable ? Il avait pourtant l'air sincère quand elle lui avait rendu visite à l'infirmerie. Il était plus qu'un crétin arrogant, c'était un salaud, cruel et sadique. Qu'il crève de la main de Voldemort après tout ! Ça serait bien fait pour lui !

Elle allait finir la première mais si jamais elle mettait un point final sur son parchemin avant le temps imparti et surtout avant tous les autres élèves, qui sait ce que Snape allait encore inventer pour l'humilier et lui retirer des points, aussi elle décida de prendre tout son temps pour répondre aux deux dernières questions.

Quand le Maître des Potions donna le signal que le temps était écoulé et qu'il fallait rendre les parchemins, les Gryffondors s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Snape daigna descendre de son estrade pour recueillir les copies. Hermione se leva la première et défia son professeur du regard en lui tendant son parchemin. Le professeur souleva un sourcil, les yeux menaçant lui intimant l'ordre muet de ne pas le provoquer sinon les conséquences seraient terribles. La jeune fille tourna les talons en préférant l'ignorer. Elle lui dirait sa façon de penser le soir même lors de leur cours privé.

Les Gryffondors remirent leur copie et se précipitèrent vers la sortie d'un commun accord afin de tenir un conciliabule pour contrer la prise de points intempestive de la part de Severus-Sadique-Snape. Le Darth Vador des Cachots avait encore frappé. Il avait dû avaler son petit déjeuner de travers pour se montrer aussi ignoble dès le Lundi matin. La semaine allait être longue, pénible et douloureuse. Et puis non puisque Dumbledore avait accordé quartier libre à partir de Mardi après midi.

Les Serpentards quant à eux se sentirent en terrain conquit, ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur Directeur de Maison au mieux de sa forme. Ils remirent leur copie sans broncher. Ils sortirent de la salle avec discipline contrairement à la nuée de Gryffondors. Julius Pritchard était le dernier, il avait demandé à Priscilla qui faisait des yeux doux à Snape de rejoindre Pansy, Crabe et Goyle qui devaient l'attendre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Julius Pritchard était un grand jeune homme blond platine au visage carré et aux yeux bleu gris. Ses traits réguliers et symétriques encadrés par une chevelure soyeuse qui lui arrivait aux épaules, lui donnaient une beauté irréelle d'une statue de la Grèce antique. Il ne pouvait renier qu'il avait du sang Malfoy dans les veines qui lui venait de sa mère, qui était une cousine éloignée d'Abraxas Malfoy le père de Lucius.

Snape toisa Julius de toute sa hauteur et demanda d'un ton ironique.

- Mr Pritchard que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Rien Professeur, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié de retrouver mon Directeur de Maison. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour défendre la Maison Serpentard, tous les professeurs se liguent contre nous. Ils ne supportent pas notre supériorité et nous pardonnent encore moins d'être des Sang-Purs.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je tranche dans le vif. Même les Trois autres Maisons réunies ne peuvent me battre dans ce jeu débile de retrancher des points. Mais je ferais toujours honneur à Serpentard quoiqu'il arrive.

Julius esquissa un sourire amusé. Il détestait le système des Maisons, mais il aimait et respectait Severus Snape par-dessus tout, après tout il était pratiquement un membre de la famille Malfoy et la Maison Serpentard correspondait tout à fait à ses aspirations. Les Pritchard et les Malfoy étaient de la même famille.

Snape posa les parchemins sur la table de classe la plus proche et demanda d'un ton moins protocolaire.

- Alors Julius, Dumstrang ne te manque pas trop ? As-tu des nouvelles de Draco ?

- Oui Dumstrang me manque mais j'aime les camarades que je me suis fait ici et puis au moins il y a des filles. Et non, nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle depuis le départ de Draco et sa mère. Nous savons seulement qu'ils ont trouvé refuge chez la sœur d'Oncle Lucius. Mais je suppose que les Malfoy essaient de se faire oublier et de faire profile bas depuis la confiscation de leur biens et l'exécution d'Oncle Lucius. De plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut plus que leur nom soit mentionné sous peine de disgrâce. Enfin c'est ce que Père m'a dit.

- Oui je suppose qu'il en sera ainsi pour un bon bout de temps.

Le jeune homme en profita pour retirer quelque chose de sa poche et tendit une enveloppe cachetée de cire rouge portant le sceau de la famille Pritchard.

- Père vous envoie ses amitiés. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ce carton d'invitation. Les Pritchard organisent une grande fête pour Noël, et Père espère que vous serez des nôtres. Mes parents ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre égard. Ma sœur jumelle Priscilla se réjouit à l'avance. Vous avez surement remarqué comment elle vous dévore des yeux quand nous sommes en cours et pratiquement tout le temps d'ailleurs.

Snape eut un petit ricanement sardonique et répondit.

- Je vais y réfléchir Julius. Je pense que je vais accepter cette invitation, après tout Artemus est un ami de longue date comme Lucius. Un conseil tout de même, essaye de raisonner Priscilla. C'est une jeune fille de bonne famille tout à fait exquise, mais je suis un Professeur, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle jette son dévolu sur un jeune homme de son âge.

Julius soupira et avoua.

- Je sais Severus mais elle est tombée folle amoureuse de vous depuis qu'elle vous a vu à la grande fête du printemps, il y a trois ans chez Oncle Rasputine. La grandeur Russe, le décor et les costumes lui ont tourné la tête. Votre charisme a chamboulé ses rêves de petites filles. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête c'est très difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

Le Maître des Potions souleva un sourcil et un rictus narquois souleva légèrement ses lèvres. Il mit cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et donna congé au jeune Pritchard.

- Je vous conseille de faire de votre mieux Monsieur Pritchard. Je ne veux pas qu'une gamine énamourée se mette sur mon chemin, il se pourrait que son rêve de romantisme dégoulinant lui explose à la figure.

Julius Pritchard acquiesça et inclina la tête en claquant des talons. Il verrait ce qu'il pouvait faire car il connaissait la réputation sulfureuse de Severus Snape. Le Directeur de Serpentard était le célibataire endurci le plus prisé par les femmes de l'Aristocratie Sang Pur. Car s'il inspirait crainte et respect, son charme vénéneux et son allure d'ange ténébreux émoustillait la gent féminine en quête de frisson. Mais d'après les conversations de salon l'ange ténébreux tenait plutôt du démon. Priscilla était obsédée par Severus, tout dépendait de ce que leur père avait décidé, et avant lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pricilla était une femelle elle pourrait s'amuser, mais en ce qui concernait son avenir matrimonial elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

Julius prit congé car il ne voulait pas abuser du temps que lui accordait Severus. L'homme n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. En un sens il lui faisait penser au Dark Lord. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Directeur de Serpentard était le bras droit du Mage Noir. Julius était fier, car bientôt il appartiendrait à la Communauté d'Elite des Mangemorts et Severus serait son Mentor.

- Bien Monsieur, au revoir et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi Monsieur Pritchard.

Quand son élève eut franchit le seuil et refermé la lourde porte derrière lui, Severus porta sa main droite sur son avant bras gauche et exerça une pression pour soulager l'horrible douleur que lui causait sa maudite Marque des Ténèbres. Le Dark Lord n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler.

Il soupira de lassitude, c'est vrai qu'il s'était bien défouler en enlevant une quantité astronomique de points aux Gryffondors redorant par la même son blason de Directeur Serpentard aux yeux des élèves de sa Maison. Mais il s'en voulait un peu de s'être acharné sur Hermione Granger. Maudite Granger pourquoi était-elle arrivée en retard le mettant dans l'obligation de sévir et de prouver à ses Serpentards, mangemorts en puissance, qu'il était un vrai salaud persécuteur de Gryffondors et de « Sang de Bourbe» ?

Pourtant il appréciait cette jeune fille surtout depuis cette année, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et puis elle avait eu le malheur de provoquer un sentiment étranger jusqu'alors. Il se sentait attirée par elle et il lui en voulait de le déstabiliser ainsi, lui qui ne ressentait jamais rien d'autre que la haine ou le mépris. Il ne savait pas quelle était cette sensation qu'il ressentait pour la première fois pour une femme, enfin une jeune fille. C'était nouveau et différent. Il avait toujours traité les femmes comme des objets et avec une certaine désinvolture. Aucune ne méritait qu'il s'attarde sur elle. Il ne s'agissait que de sexe puisque l'amour était un concept complètement inconnu pour Severus Snape.

Maudite Granger jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de la prendre pour un Projet Honorifique. Depuis le début de cette association et le fait d'avoir sauvé les parents de cette gamine, il ne s'était attiré que des problèmes.

Par Salazar tout puissant il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de penser à Miss Granger, sinon le Mage Noir allait lui faire payer très cher. Le fou paranoïaque qui lui servait de Maître n'avait pas besoin de raisons supplémentaires pour lui faire payer le prix de sa supposée traitrise.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait pas décolérée de la journée, le reste de ses camarades Gryffondors non plus d'ailleurs. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas trouver une excuse pour sécher son cours spécial du Lundi soir tellement elle avait envie d'étriper son professeur. Mais son bon sens Gryffodorien l'empêcha de mettre son plan à exécution, car elle avait déjà manquée le cours du Jeudi et du Vendredi soir à cause de l'absence de Snape. De plus il n'y aurait pas de cours après Mardi midi. Le Professeur Slughorn était adorable et de bonne volonté mais pour le Projet Honorifique, c'est Snape dont elle avait besoin. Elle le maudissait intérieurement et constata que depuis l'incident du matin « son Severus » était redevenu « Snape».<p>

Le soir même elle se dirigea vers les Cachots en se demandant comment cela allait se passer. C'est vrai que le Maître des Potions se comportait différemment et de manière plus civilisée durant leurs réunions supplémentaires, mais elle appréhendait un peu ce cours là.

Elle stoppa dans le couloir juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle allait se montrer calme et raisonnable mais lui dirait franchement ce qu'elle pense. Et elle ne laisserait pas passer cette injustice. Elle était déterminée à ce qu'il paye la note car elle estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter de la sorte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle nota que Snape n'était pas encore là. Elle se dirigea vers le petit laboratoire, posa ses affaires et alla dans la réserve chercher des ingrédients. Tous standards elle les trouverait tous dans la réserve de la classe. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle mais ne se tourna pas.

Elle sursauta quand elle reconnut la voix du Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

Elle fit volte face, surprise de la présence du Directeur elle répondit d'un ton étonné.

- Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore.

- Je suis venu vous informer que le Professeur Snape ne pourra pas vous superviser ce soir.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Tant mieux dans un sens. Je crois que s'il était là je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains ou je lui aurais lancé un sortilège.

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne chercha pas à cacher son étonnement.

- Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien. On dirait que Severus a fait des siennes. C'est vrai que Minerva m'a informé de la perte de points vertigineuse de ce matin au détriment de la Maison Gryffondor.

- Il s'est montré complètement abjecte et injuste avec moi Professeur. J'ai demandé un rendez vous au Professeur McGonagall à ce sujet d'ailleurs.

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe d'un air songeur et répondit simplement.

- Je crois savoir ce qui a motivé l'acharnement de Severus mais nous en reparleront plus tard. Je suis très occupé en ce moment mais dès que j'ai un créneau je vous convoquerais Miss Granger. J'ai bien conscience que nous avons des points à éclaircir. Vous pouvez rester travailler seule si vous voulez ou retourner étudier dans votre chambre de Préfète. A vous de décider.

Hermione avait bien l'intention de travailler et le fait de ne pas avoir Severus-Tête-à-Claque-Snape dans les parages faciliterait grandement les choses. Elle était curieuse de savoir quel motif son professeur avait invoqué pour éviter de la voir ce soir.

- Professeur Dumbledore puis-je savoir ce qui a retenu le Professeur Snape s'il vous plait ?

Dumbledore la fixa d'un air dubitatif se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité. Puis il opta pour la dite vérité car la jeune fille avait le droit de savoir puisqu'elle était déjà au courant de certains évènements.

- Juste un peu avant la fin du diner, peu après votre départ de la Grande Salle, la marque de Severus l'a prévenu qu'il devait se rendre en urgence à son rendez vous. Apparemment la Fête d'Halloween va commencer un peu plus tôt que prévu pour lui. Pour sa défense je dirais que sa marque l'a travaillé toute la journée. Je vous expliquerai comment cela fonctionne une pure horreur ça peu affecter le comportement. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse lui envahir la gorge et une énorme culpabilité l'écraser. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu sa mort. La colère aveugle n'était pas une raison valable pour souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Un homme qui comptait pour elle même s'il s'était comporté comme un parfait abruti.

- Vous savez combien de temps dure ce genre de réunion Professeur ?

- Ça dépend, une nuit à plusieurs jours. D'après ce que m'a dit Severus, il peut ressentir l'humeur de Tom à travers sa marque. Et il paraît que Tom est d'une humeur massacrante. Je crains ma chère enfant que cette réunion dure plusieurs jours. J'espère que Severus saura se montrer convaincant, et qu'il nous reviendra vite sain et sauf.

Hermione baissa la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi penser ou dire, mais elle savait une chose maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur la préparation d'une potion alors que Severus Snape allait rejoindre Voldemort. Elle réalisa soudain toute l'ampleur des paroles du Professeur Dumbledore. Si Severus n'arrivait pas à faire ses preuves, Halloween allait sonner le glas de son dernier jour en tant qu'espion. Il risquait de perdre la vie pour de vrai, alors qu'elle comme une idiote avait sincèrement souhaité sa mort tellement il l'avait mise en colère contre lui. Elle informa le Directeur de ses intentions.

- Je préfère m'en tenir à la théorie pour ce soir professeur Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que je laisse la pratique à un autre jour.

Le vieil homme plongea sa main droite dans sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Tenez, j'allais oublié, Severus m'a laissé ce plis pour vous avant de partir.

Elle saisit la missive en vieux papier parcheminé et cacheté d'un sceau de cire verte de l'emblème Serpentard. Elle décolla le sceau et ouvrit la lettre où elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine et soignée de son professeur. Elle la parcourut rapidement. Le contenu était bref et laconique comme s'il avait voulu marquer une distance et en même temps partir en lui disant au revoir à sa manière.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je dois m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Je vous prie de bien vouloir surveiller et vous occuper de la potion Tue Loup que j'ai préparé à l'avance. Je vous fais confiance, vous connaissez la procédure. _

_Severus Snape_

Elle poussa un soupir en rangeant l'enveloppe dans l'une de ses poches. Elle releva la tête et dit simplement d'une voix qui trahissait la déception. A quoi s'attendait-elle au juste à des excuses ? Une lettre plus longue aussi. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard.

- Il m'a laissé des instructions pour une potion en cours.

Dumbledore répondit simplement.

- Très bien Miss Granger je vous laisse travailler et fermer la classe alors. Et surtout si vous voulez me parler n'hésitez pas je trouverais bien quelques minutes à vous consacrer. Bonsoir Miss Granger.

- D'accord. Bonsoir Monsieur.

- A demain donc.

Dumbledore soupira et pris congé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie avec un énorme poids sur le cœur. Ce n'était pas bon le fait que Severus et Miss Granger aient eu un différent. Il ne fallait pas qu'un problème personnel vienne perturber l'espion. Severus avait assez de soucis sans se préoccuper d'avoir torpiller la bonne relation qu'il avait avec la jeune Miss Granger pour préserver sa couverture auprès des enfants de Mangemorts qui peuplaient la Maison Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait prit soin de s'occuper de la potion, non sans avoir versé des larmes. Severus lui avait confié cette tâche en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait peut être jamais plus préparé cette potion de sa vie. La preuve, il lui avait laissé toutes ses notes concernant la potion qu'il avait inventé, et qu'il préparait lui même pour l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, un maraudeur qui remettait sans cesse en doute sa loyauté, Remus Lupin.<p>

Quand Hermione retrouva sa chambre et Pattenrond qui dormait en boule sur le grand lit, elle laissa tomber son sac par terre. Elle était épuisée, lasse et triste.

Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ses devoirs. C'était la plus mauvaise journée qu'elle avait eut depuis la rentrée de Septembre. Quand elle verrait le Professeur Dumbledore elle lui demanderait ce qu'il voulait dire par les raisons qui avaient poussé Severus à se conduire d'une manière aussi stupide.

Elle ne voulait pas nourrir de pensées agressives ou négatives envers son Dark Angel, il avait déjà assez sur les épaules avec le Mage Noir et son armée. Comme elle s'en voulait d'être tombée dans le piège de l'orgueil. Bien sûr qu'il avait été insupportable et tyrannique mais c'était sa nature -rien de bien nouveau-, excepté que la punition était disproportionnée.

Elle repensa à l'attitude des Serpentards. Ils étaient toujours aussi stupides sinon plus. Hautains et sûrs d'eux, toujours à vouloir humilier ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur classe sociale. Il n'y en avait pas un pour relever l'autre. Et cette pimbêche de Priscilla toujours apprêtée comme une princesse même avec son uniforme. Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à la blonde platine. Cette peste avait une façon de regarder Severus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle de la jalousie envers cette fille ? Peut-être parce qu'elle considérait son Severus comme chasse gardée. C'était nouveaux cette notion et ce ressenti. Severus n'était que son professeur après tout, même s'ils s'entendaient bien –enfin jusqu'à maintenant-, et passaient un nombre incalculable d'heures en tête à tête, elle tenait à lui mais rien de plus. Non, elle tenait vraiment à lui et se sentait attirée par lui, même s'il était inaccessible, et qu'il n'était absolument pas question qu'elle tombe amoureuse de cette tête de mule, froid et dangereux comme un iceberg. Alors pourquoi se montrait-elle si possessive et se sentait menacée par la blondasse Serpentard dont la beauté était proportionnellement inversée à l'intelligence. Severus ne s'intéressait qu'aux personnes qui avaient un QI d'un niveau plus que correct.

Hermione se morigéna mentalement de laisser le cours de ses pensées dériver ainsi. Elle allait se coucher et essayer de trouver le sommeil. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et oublier que Severus était en danger. Dire que le lendemain serait le 31 octobre et que le soir serait la tant redoutée Nuit d'Halloween. Elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à partager des festivités futiles alors que l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde partagerait sa soirée avec Lord-Assoiffé-de-Vengeance-Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Prenant un moment pour clarifier son esprit, Severus Snape ferma les yeux, porta l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa Marque des Ténèbres qui brûlait maintenant en prenant une couleur incandescente sur son avant bras gauche, et transplana à l'endroit où se trouvait le Dark Lord.<p>

En cette tardive soirée du 30 Octobre Severus Snape finit son transplanage au point de rendez-vous juste devant le portail du Manoir Malfoy. Il faisait froid pour la saison et les premiers flocons de neiges commençaient à virevolter dans l'air. La propriété de Lucius avait été confisqué par le Ministère de la Magie deux ans plus tôt mais un mystérieux mécène avait racheté tous les biens et donné l'autorisation à Artemus Pritchard d'en faire usage. Pritchard en bon fidèle s'était empressé de laisser le Manoir au Dark Lord et ses Mangemorts.

Snape franchit sans encombre les protections magiques et fut accueilli à l'entrée du Manoir par Peter Pettigrew qui faisait maintenant office de Valet et d'homme à tout faire. Le traitre à face de rat lui adressa un sourire hypocrite, lui demandant de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle de réunion où l'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la grande surprise de l'espion, le Dark Lord était seul avec pour seule compagnie son animal favori sa serpent femelle la redoutable Nagini.

Le Mage Noir se leva et alla à la rencontre de son invité.

- Bonsoir mon cher Severus. Je t'attendais avec impatience mon Disciple favori.

Voldemort fit un geste impatient de la main à Pettigrew et lui ordonna de partir d'un ton froid.

- Laisse nous Wormtail (2) je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu m'amèneras Fenrir et Bellatrix quand ils arriveront, je suis sûr que leur timing sera parfait comme d'habitude.

Le petit homme bedonnant et à face de rat fit une révérence et répondit de façon obséquieuse puis quitta la pièce.

- Bien Maître.

Severus savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour satisfaire son Mentor. Il posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête en signe de respect mais surtout de servitude.

- Bonsoir Maître.

- Relève-toi Severus. Je veux te parler d'égal à égal.

L'espion se releva et demanda étonné.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Ils arriveront plus tard dans la soirée, je voulais passer un peu de temps seul avec toi. Nous devons discuter face à face sans témoins. Tu le sais Severus depuis le début tu as toujours été mon préféré. Je te considère comme mon héritier spirituel, mon bras droit.

- J'en ai toujours été honoré My Lord, toujours. Je ne désire que vous servir loyalement mon Maître.

- Je sais Severus je sais. Mais ces derniers mois tu m'as énormément déçu et je veux savoir où réside réellement ta loyauté.

Severus sentit immédiatement que la conversation allait vers un terrain glissant. Voldemort continua de son ton suspicieux.

- Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que des Aurors protégeaient les parents de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Quatre de mes fidèles sujets sont morts par ta faute. De plus on m'a rapporté que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec cette jeune fille au sang impur, beaucoup trop de temps, mon cher Severus. Pourquoi as tu accepté de donner des cours privés à cette Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter ? Attention je n'apprécie pas que mes serviteurs agissent selon leur propre agenda.

Rencontrant les yeux du Mage Noir, Severus ressentit le picotement à la frontière de sa conscience alors que son Maître entrait dans son esprit. Severus était toujours en mode défensif et sa maîtrise absolue de l'occlumencie dépassait largement les compétences même du Dark Lord. L'espion laissa trainer quelques souvenirs choisis et manipulés à sa convenance, qu'il laissa entrevoir à son Maître qui essayait de sonder son esprit. Le Maître-Espion répondit d'un ton neutre presque contrarié.

- C'est à cause de Dumbledore My Lord, il m'a obligé à prendre un Elève Honorifique. Cette née de Moldue a insisté auprès de lui et de tous les professeurs pour suivre un cursus en Potions. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Quant à l'attaque des parents Granger je n'étais pas au courant pour les Aurors. Je dois faire très attention car Dumbledore commence à se méfier de moi. C'est pour cette unique raison que j'essaye de regagner sa confiance absolue en traitant l'amie de Potter avec attention. Je n'ai pas le choix je vous assure mon Maître.

Severus défia Voldemort du regard un instant. Il avait réussi à faire croire au Mage Noir que des Aurors avaient tués les quatres mangemorts qui devaient assassiner les parents Granger, alors que c'était lui seul Severus Snape qui avait avada kedavravisé les hommes du Dark Lord. Il osait mentir à la face du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y eut un silence et Severus continua de sentir le picotement autour de son cerveau alors que le Dark Lord continuait de fouiller son esprit. L'espion permis aux images prises au hasard de remonter à la surface aussi bien que des images d'Hermione, selectionnées spécialement à son intention : la préparation des potions, leur discutions lors des réunions privées, la confiance qui s'établissait peu à peu entre eux, tout en argumentant se rapprochement, Severus expliqua de vive voix.

- L'amie de Potter me fait confiance et elle a une tendance à se confier à moi. Cela peut être d'une grande utilité pour connaître les points faibles de Potter. Vous savez très bien que ce morveux me hait, il ne me dira jamais rien.

La face de serpent du Mage Noir resta sans expression mais ses yeux réptiliens prirent une couleur rouge qui présageait le pire. Après un certain temps Voldemort se retira de l'esprit de Severus qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son bouclier Occlumens était intact et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas l'avoir détecté.

- Très bien, je te crois mon cher Disciple, mais je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi. De plus, tu as eu l'audace de prendre une initiative sans m'en parler.

- Je sais My Lord, mais je voulais avoir des résultats probants avant de vous en faire part.

- Peut être mais cela fait déjà trois mois que tu me déçois au plus haut point. Tu réalises l'honneur que je t'ai fais depuis que tu as pris la marque, je t'ai placé à la tête de mes fidèles Mangemorts et tu fais parti du Cercle Interne. J'ai aussi été déçu par un excellent Mangemort ton ami et frère Lucius (3), je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Maître ? Je ne désire que vous satisfaire. Qu'attendez-vous de moi pour me faire pardonner mon audace mal placée ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser un affront impuni, tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un autre moi-même, tellement nous avons de point communs. Si je n'étais pas pratiquement immortel et que je désirais engendrer un fils j'aurais souhaité qu'il te ressemble. Je n'ai pas besoin de progéniture parce que je te considère déjà comme un fils, aussi ta punition doit être à la hauteur de l'affront que tu as commis envers ton père. Quelles que soient tes excuses, elles ne sont pas valables à mes yeux, car tu n'as pas su te montrer à la hauteur de mes ambitions pour toi.

Voldemort esquissa une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire de satisfaction. D'un ton mielleux et hypocrite il assena sa sentence.

- La mort lente est la seule punition que tu mérites Severus. Tu es d'une grande valeur certes, mais je ne peux pas laisser vivre un serviteur en qui je n'ai plus confiance à cent pour cent. Tu es le seul en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, LE SEUL. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne peux pas te garder à mes côtés.

Severus essaya de maitriser vainement les battements de son cœur. Les traits de son visage ne trahissaient aucune émotion mais l'espion redoutait le pire. Quand il vit Voldemort dégainer sa baguette et la pointer vers lui, Severus n'eut plus le choix que de dévoiler sa dernière chance de survie. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais il devait survivre pour avoir une opportunité de détruire cette ordure de soi disant Maître qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis le début.

- Attendez My Lord, j'ai ici en ma possession une preuve matérielle de ma loyauté et de mon allégeance envers vous. Mon Horcruxe, je vous offre mon Horcruxe en échange de ma vie. Je vous en conjure mon Maître je suis le plus fidèle et le plus dévoué de vos Disciples.

Voldemort baissa sa baguette, intrigué par les allégations de son Disciple, et ordonna d'un ton sec.

- Mets-toi à genoux, mets ta baguette à mes pieds et pas de faux gestes. Ensuite sort ton Horcruxe et tend le moi de la main droite en baissant la tête.

Severus s'exécuta sans broncher et tendit l'objet maléfique -son faux Horcruxe- à son Maître alors que Nagini avait rejoint Voldemort et surveillait l'espion prêt à attaquer si son Maître lui en donnait l'ordre en fourchelangue.

Le Mage Noir saisit prudemment la chevalière qu'il reconnaissait, recula d'un pas et l'examina attentivement.

C'était bien l'Horcruxe façonné par Severus quand il n'était qu'un jeune homme très prometteur et beaucoup plus docile. Voldemort avait un faible pour ce jeune ambitieux orphelin comme lui. Il s'était reconnu dans Severus et avait tout de suite pris le jeune surdoué sous son aile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fit immédiatement son protégé, lui apprenant tout sur l'Art des Potions et la Magie Noire. Severus était si brillant qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour devenir un Maître lui même. Puis il lui avait confié son plus grand secret « façonner un Horcruxe ». Il avait presque oublié et maintenant alors que Severus était un sorcier extrêmement puissant –trop à son goût-, il regrettait d'avoir partager ce secret unique. Il vit là l'occasion de punir son Disciple en lui retirant brutalement l'Horcruxe et le secret.

L'espion de Dumbledore releva légèrement la tête pour observer son adversaire et vit un simulacre de sourire de satisfaction sur la face hideuse et reptilienne de son Maître. Il en conclut qu'il échapperait peut être à une mort certaine.

Voldemort jeta la bague et lança un sortilège avec sa baguette en hurlant une incantation d'une noirceur dont lui seul avait le secret.

La chevalière se désintégra dans une explosion et en émettant une épaisse fumée noire. Severus avait vu la même chose se produire quand Albus Dumbledore avait détruit l'original et procédé à la réunification de son âme. Si la situation n'était pas si dramatique il se serait réjouit de son œuvre, ce faux était une réussite totale.

Voldemort se retourna vers Severus et lui dit d'un ton ironique.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser ce secret. Je vais l'effacer de ta misérable cervelle et après tu auras une punition dont tu te rappelleras. **Plus ****jamais ****tu ****n****'****oseras ****me**** défier, ****Severus****Snape.**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha alors de Severus toujours agenouillé, et pointa sa baguette sur la tempe droite de son Disciple en saisissant son menton de ses longs doigts froids aux ongles longs tels des griffes. Il récita une incantation maléfique à haute voix car c'est de cette unique façon que la noirceur liée aux Ténèbres augmentait l'intensité du sortilège. Le Mage Noir scanda trois fois : **Horcruxe,**** Memora ****Sustractus, ****Delaïth ****Naraï**(4).

Alors que le bout de la baguette émettait une lumière rouge : un sort d'oubliette à la manière magie noire et diabolique concocté depuis des décennies qui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique intense dans le cerveau de Severus qui sentit une douleur indescriptible lui vriller le cerveau et envahir tout son crane en lui brulant les yeux. L'espion hurla tellement de douleur qu'il s'en brisa les cordes vocales.

- Je veux te briser mon Severus pour mieux te reconstruire. Je veux te faire souffrir parce que j'en ai marre de me cacher et t'attendre mon heure et c'est toi qui va payer pour tout. Je veux ma guerre Severus, je veux détruire Potter et réduire ce monde à néant pour prendre le pouvoir et débarrasser cette société des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Traitres à leur Sang, de tous les déchets, qui polluent le Monde Sorcier.

Voldemort déplaça sa baguette et appuya la pointe sur l'épaule droite de sa victime en lançant un sort non verbal. Severus sentit alors comme une pointe de pique à glace lui traverser la chair sous la clavicule et ressortir de l'autre côté en traversant et détruisant tout sur son passage peau, chair, muscles, nerfs, os, dans une lente agonie alors que le sang coulait des deux côtés. Voldemort plaqua la paume de sa main sur le menton de Severus, lui donnant un grand coup qui le renversa en arrière, le dos plaqué contre le sol. Le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire de dément et lança un Doloris sur la blessure béante.

Severus qui ne voyait plus rien se tordit sur le sol en maudissant silencieusement ce fou dégénéré qui le torturait. Il souffrait le martyr et pourtant son seuil de tolérance à la souffrance était largement au dessus de la moyenne. Il ne pouvait même plus crier sa gorge était en feu il ne pouvait plus émettre un seul son. A un moment il perdit connaissance sous l'œil satisfait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La séance était terminée pour aujourd'hui, mais la punition ne faisait que commencer.

Voldemort s'agenouilla pour constater que sa proie était hors de combat. Il fit apparaître un collier magique en métal le fameux Rada'Han (5) dont il possédait l'unique exemplaire, et le passa autour du cou de Severus, puis il caressa la joue de son Disciple préféré et lui murmura.

- Je suis un peu en avance mais je te souhaite un Happy Halloween Severus. Ce petit cadeau t'empêchera d'utiliser ta magie. Avec toi je me méfie même si je te confisque ta baguette. Je t'aime comme mon propre enfant. Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à te punir comme cela ? Je ne souhaite pas te faire du mal, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu es trop indiscipliné et surtout trop imprévisible à mon goût. Je ne fais cela que pour ton bien. Tu verras plus tard tu me remercieras. N'oublie jamais tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Je suis ton seul Maître.

A ce moment là Wormtail ouvrit la porte de la salle et introduisit Fenrir Greyback et Bellatrix Lestrange qui avaient l'immense honneur d'être les favoris du Dark Lord, pour le moment.

Voldemort se leva et les fixa en leur disant.

- Fenrir, Bella comme c'est bon de vous voir vous joindre à moi. Les autres vont arriver d'ici peu. Fenrir saisis toi de Severus et balance le dans un cachot, je ne veux plus le voir jusqu'à demain. Wormtail te montrera le chemin.

Fenrir émit un grognement d'approbation, attrapa Severus sans ménagement et le balança sur son épaule alors que Wormtail lui fit signe de le suivre.

Le Mage Noir ignora les deux serviteurs puis se tourna vers Bellatrix Lestrange qui était arrivée avant son mari. Voldemort lui caressa la joue de la paume de sa main gauche et lui susurra de sa voix mielleuse.

- Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser ma chère. Après la réunion il y aura « raid meurtrier » chez les Moldus, et quand tu auras fini tu me rejoindras ici. Je te veux dans mon lit j'ai prévu des festivités rien que pour toi et moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Bellatrix se colla contre son Maître adoré et lui chuchota de manière très suggestive.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour satisfaire vos désirs Maître et j'ai déjà des idées intéressantes pour pimenter notre tête à tête amoureux.

Puis elle ajouta avec une moue et un ton contrariés.

- Mais il faudra trouver une occupation pour Rodolphus, mon cher mari a tendance à s'ennuyer quand je suis occupée avec vous.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire dément qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il répondit sans hésitation.

- Il n'a qu'à ramasser n'importe quelle moldue et jouer avec. Qu'il me fiche la paix et surtout ne s'avise pas à me déplaire, sinon il pourrait lui arrivé un regrettable accident.

Voldemort et Bellatrix partageaient cette même folie meurtrière et étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés en un sens. Ils éclatèrent de rire et c'est ainsi que les découvrirent les Mangemorts qui avaient l'infime privilège de faire partie du Cercle Intérieur du Dark Lord.

TBC (To be continued) A suivre.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour les <strong>SPOILERS<strong>** du ****prochain ****épisode** je vous dirais seulement que notre chère Bellatrix va entrer en scène égale à elle même et je sais que cela va te faire plaisir **SnarkySevy** toi qui est une grande fan de cette Mangemort qui donne du piquant à l'histoire.

Allez Allez dites moi si ça vous plait. Oser cliquer sur le bouton « review » il ne mord pas. Et un petit coucou de votre part me donnera énergie et inspiration pour poster la suite de ce Cliffhanger.

Magiquement Votre. Eirann4ever

**RAR-Réponses aux Reviews sans liens :**

**Compote De Pomme** : Merci pour ta review qui a été la première. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Azzn** : Merci infiniment pour ta super review et tes compliments cela me va droit au coeur et m'encourage. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour produire un récit original et de qualité. Il est vrai que parfois je doute et je me demande si je dois continuer. Ta review me prouve qu'il existe des lecteurs qui apprécient mon travail et cela ça fait du bien.

**Chocololo** : Merci de ta gentille review. Et bien c'est super cool que ce récit te plaise pour demander une suite. J'espère que cela te plairas tout autant.

**Notes ****complémentaires **:

**(1)** **Julius**** Pritchard** : personnage inventé. Vu que dans Severus Dumbledore Draco était parti à l'étranger avec sa mère pour fuir la colère de Voldemort après le fiasco de Lucius au Ministère de la Magie (ref. HP5). Julius et sa soeur jumelle **Priscilla** sont les enfants d'**Anastasia** née Malfoy (lointaine cousine d'Abraxas Malfoy père de Lucius) et **Artemus ****Pritchard**

**(2**) **Wormtail **: ou Queudever en français alias Petter Pettegrew. J'ai choisi de laisser les noms propres des personnages dans leur version originale.

**(3) ****Lucius ****Malfoy**** frère ****de ****substitution ****de**** Severus** : Dans mon univers Severus étant orphelin, il a été pris dès le départ sous l'aile de Lucius qui est devenu son modèle et son grand frère de substitution. Severus Snape est pratiquement un membre de la famille Malfoy même s'il a été adopté par Albus Dumbledore qui a déçu Severus lors de l'incident de la cabane hurlante en ne punissant pas assez sévèrement les Maraudeurs.

**(4) ****Horcruxe,**** Memora ****Sustractus, ****Delaïth**** Naraï** : incantation maléfique pure invention de ma part mélange de pseudo latin et langage qui m'est venu inconsciemment. Peut être des connaissances d'une vie antérieure vu que pour d'autre travaux d'écriture j'ai bien exploré le côté sombre de la force ?

**(5) ****Rada****'****Han :** Collier en métal, vieil artéfact qui sert à annuler la magie d'un sorcier. Idée emprunté à l'oeuvre du romancier américain Terry Goodking dans son livre l'Epée de Vérité.


	3. Halloween Selon Voldemort Part 2

**MY DARK ANGEL**

**BLUE TATTOO & HORCRUXE**

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling sauf les personnages qui viennent de mon imagination soit la famille Pritchard et Ralph Cumming le Préfet en Chef.

Auteur : Eirann4ever

Genre : Friendship/Romance – Hurt Comfort

Pairing Romantic : SS/HG

Pairing Family : AD/SS (relation houleuse et dysfonctionnelle père/fils)

**Note****de****l****'****Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

**1/**Avec ce chapitre je vous entraîne du côté obscur de la Force. Vous constaterez que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs et représentent le mal à l'état brut. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de cette interprétation d'Halloween du point de vue de Voldemort.

**Remerciements** : Un grand merci à Zinzinette, Atlana61 et SnarkySevy pour vos commentaires qui m'ont bien encouragés.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Lord Voldemort soupçonne Severus de l'avoir trahi concernant la mort de quatre Mangemorts lors du sauvetage des parents Granger. La mort plane au dessus de l'espion de Dumbledore qui doit regagner la confiance du Mage Noir. Halloween selon Voldemort n'est qu'une danse macabre où la destruction et la mort sont les cadeaux maléfiques de cette fête qu'il affectionne particulièrement.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**HALLOWEEN SELON VOLDEMORT – part 2**

«Festivités»

**HOGWARTS**

_**Mardi 31 Octobre 14 heures avant Halloween**_

Hermione avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Décidément en l'espace de peu de temps, Severus Snape avait eu un certain don pour s'immiscer dans sa vie, et tourmenter ses nuits en lui causant des angoisses. Elle était émotionnellement chamboulée de savoir que son Professeur-Espion en se rendant à son meeting avec le Mage Noir, avait de grande probabilité de perdre la vie. Mais malgré tout, Hermione lui en voulait de l'avoir publiquement humiliée devant les Serpentards. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il avait exagéré, et avait fait preuve de cruauté alors qu'elle croyait avoir enfin établis un contact amical avec lui. Elle pensait sincèrement que leur relation indéfinissable tendant vers ce que l'on pourrait qualifié de « presque amitié respectueuse» avait des chances d'atteindre un équilibre, qui ne serait pas remis en cause à chaque saute d'humeur de son professeur. Mais en fait, il était pire qu'un composé chimique hautement instable.

Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il donnait l'après midi à tout le monde pour les préparatifs de la fête du soir. Elle avait eu cours ce matin et comme elle avait une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, elle pensait travailler à la bibliothèque quand elle reçu une invitation du Directeur de la part de Quincy l'elfe de maison du Professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione se rendit sans tarder au rendez-vous, donna le mot de passe au pied de la gargouille dont l'escalier en colimaçon la mena directement devant la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit juste au moment où elle allait frapper deux petits coups secs.

Le vieil homme l'accueillit avec un sourire et la pria de rentrer et de prendre place sur l'une des chaises destinées aux visiteurs.

Il prit son temps pour s'installer derrière son bureau et lui indiqua une petite boite à bonbons du doigt.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, un bonbon au citron ?

- Bonjour, non merci Professeur, jamais avant le repas de midi, enfin avant les repas.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire amusé et fixa la jeune femme derrière ses lunettes demi-lune, puis sans préambule entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Au sujet de l'incident d'hier matin en cours de potions, j'ai parlé avec Minerva. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur un point, il n'est pas question de remettre la décision de Severus en cause, même si ses méthodes de retrait des points sont fort contestables.

Hermione fut surprise et se défendit.

- Mais Monsieur, il s'est montré injuste et il a commis un abus de pouvoir. Il n'a aucun droit de retirer les points de cette manière. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous cautionner ce genre t'attitude ?

Dumbledore ne fut pas surpris de l'obstination d'Hermione à obtenir justice. Il caressa sa barbe d'un air préoccupé et donna sa vision des faits.

- Je sais que Severus a une tendance certaine à abuser de son pouvoir, croyez moi ma chère petite, je ne suis pas dupe. Mais ce qui s'est passé hier est extrêmement important pour les deux raisons suivantes. Premièrement Severus ne peut absolument pas faire de favoritisme, ni se montrer juste avec les Gryffondors devant les Serpentards. Avant d'être votre Professeur, Severus est mon espion, mon arme de guerre, et il n'est pas question d'affaiblir sa position pour satisfaire l'ego blessé de certains élèves. Vous savez comme moi que Severus est dans la ligne de mire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je sais Professeur mais qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec l'attitude injuste du Professeur Snape ?

Dumbledore se pencha légèrement sur son bureau et plongea son regard bleu saphir, où ne dansait plus la petite lueur d'amusement habituel, dans celui d'Hermione.

- Cela a tout à voir ma chère enfant. Que croyez vous donc ? Severus joue un rôle, il est le Directeur des Serpentards, supposé Mangemort et dévoué au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme leurs parents. Il ne doit avoir aucun état d'âme et se montrer intraitable et froid envers tout ceux qui ne sont pas dans la même ligue, spécialement les nés de Moldus et les Gryffondors, car Severus est sensé les détester, comme il est supposé me haïr moi. Ses Serpentards sont pratiquement tous des fils et filles de Mangemorts, et tous des espions en puissance, qui peuvent rapporter les moindres faits et gestes et faux pas du Professeur Snape à leurs parents, qui si c'était le cas, s'empresseront aussitôt d'en informer Tom.

Hermione acquiesça comprenant un peu mieux la différence de personnalité de son professeur, ainsi que son attitude différente selon qu'il soit en présence des Serpentards ou seul avec elle lors de leur réunion pour le Projet Honorifique. Puis elle demanda avec curiosité.

- Et la deuxième raison quelle est elle ?

Le visage de Dumbledore s'adoucit quelque peu et elle crut déceler une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du vieux Mage qui répondit de bonne grâce.

- La deuxième raison est une pure hypothèse de ma part ma chère enfant, mais je connais assez Severus pour supposer qu'elle est correcte. J'ai senti que mon fils était troublé, et je peux vous assurer que c'est la première fois que cela lui arrive. Il est complètement déstabilisé par votre présence et votre collaboration. D'abord parce que vous êtes une élève brillante, ce qu'il ne reconnaîtra jamais je tiens à vous le dire, et parce qu'il est émotionnellement perturbé par vous.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Dumbledore devait surement parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Le vieil homme continua.

- Miss Granger, Severus ne ressent pratiquement aucune émotion et je sais déceler ce qui le perturbe. Vous avez éveillé un certain intérêt et fissurer sa muraille de protection contre les autres. Je pense qu'il est attiré par vous mais qu'il ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive, vu qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'aimer peut signifier. Vous l'avez entendu Jeudi soir il ne fonctionne que sur le mode haine-vengeance. Je pense que cette attraction provoque colère et frustration, et qu'il a voulu vous faire payer en quelque sorte, en retirant des points de manières abusives, pour se prouver que vous n'aviez pas d'influence sur sa vie. Cette « attirance » dirons-nous, n'est pas seulement physique sinon il ne serait pas aussi déstabilisé.

Hermione soupira de dépit ne saisissant pas trop les implications de ce que voulait lui faire comprendre le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait d'inapproprié Monsieur, je vous jure, je n'ai pas essayé de l'aguicher ou quoi que se soit.

- Je sais Miss Granger, vous vous montrez seulement humaine, amicale et surtout sincère. Ne vous inquiétez pas mais soyez prudente, Severus n'a pas l'habitude des personnes qui lui montre de l'intérêt, et en bon Serpentard, il pensera que vous voulez obtenir quelque chose en échange, ce qui attisera son agressivité et son envie de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Mon Dieu mais pourquoi est-il si compliqué ? Que je m'entende bien ou pas avec lui, il faut toujours que je marche sur des œufs, c'est pénible.

Dumbledore ricana gentiment et la consola à sa façon.

- Eh oui Miss Granger, mais vous n'êtes pas la seule si cela peut vous consoler. Tout le monde doit marcher sur des œufs avec Severus. Ce garçon est toujours à prendre avec des pincettes cela vaut pour tous, élèves et professeurs. Ne croyez pas que ses collègues soient mieux lotis que vous.

- Quelle galère. Vous ne pouvez pas lui souffler dans les bronches de temps en temps. Vous êtes son père et surtout son supérieur hiérarchique. Il aurait vraiment besoin que vous le remettiez en place.

Dumbledore éclata de rire et lui répondit.

- Ah ma chère Miss Granger, vous ne connaissez absolument pas le phénomène. Severus est un marginal, un inadapté social, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Même moi j'ai un mal de chien à le contrôler, c'est tout dire. Mais ne vous y trompez pas c'est un bon garçon, une vraie tête de lard c'est vrai, mais il y a du bon en lui malgré son côté sombre. Faites attention, il est imprévisible.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Cette conversation lui semblait surréaliste. Dumbledore ajouta d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Je vous demanderais une faveur Miss Granger, soyez toujours ponctuelle aux cours de Severus et faites profil bas devant les Serpentards. Ne le mettez pas en porte à faux. Le fait qu'il ait sauvé vos parents lui cause assez de problèmes sans en rajouter. Il doit continuer sa mission à n'importe quel prix. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

- Tout à fait Monsieur, c'est clair comme du cristal. Pas de problème, à partir de maintenant je me ferais aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas lui causer de tords.

- Merci ma chère petite. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez un problème ou une question qui pourrait surgir dans le futur.

- Bien Monsieur.

Hermione allait se lever et hésita un moment, ne bougeant pas elle posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres tellement sa curiosité était grande.

- Professeur savez vous quelque chose au sujet des Pritchard. Ils ont l'air extrêmement familier avec le Professeur Snape ?

Le vieux Mage lui lança un regard curieux et répondit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Les jumeaux Pritchard sont les enfants d'Anastasia et Artemus Pritchard. Anastasia étant une jeune cousine d'Abraxas Malfoy le père de Lucius, ils sont très liés à Draco. Méfiez vous de Julius et Priscilla, ils sont mauvais comme la teigne et je vous conseille de les éviter autant que faire se peut. Pour votre information personnelle, Lucius et Artemus sont de grands amis de Severus. Plus tard je vous raconterais comment Severus est devenu le frère d'adoption de Lucius. Un conseil d'ami, ne parlez jamais en mal des Malfoy ou des Pritchard devant Severus. Je pense que vous en savez assez pour aujourd'hui chère enfant, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, d'ailleurs il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner.

Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre tacite de se séparer et Hermione se leva pour prendre congé. Cependant les nouvelles du matin la tracassaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une autre question.

- Excusez moi d'abuser de votre temps et de votre patience Monsieur, mais suite aux nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier, pensez vous que le Professeur Snape ait échappé à la colère de Vous-Savez-Qui et participé aux raids d'hier soir ?

Dumbledore la dévisagea d'un air grave et répondit avec franchise.

- Je n'en sais rien Miss Granger. Tom est fou, colérique, paranoïaque et imprévisible. Tout est possible. La seule chose que je puisse vous dire, est que je prie nos Anciens Dieux et Merlin tout Puissant pour épargner la vie de Severus. C'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire, prier. Mais j'ai confiance en Severus, c'est un survivant. Il est rusé, extrêmement intelligent et très manipulateur, à la hauteur de Tom. S'il y a une chance minime de persuader Tom de lui laisser la vie, il la trouvera.

Le vieux Mage se leva et contourna son bureau pour se trouver face à Hermione. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la fixa dans les yeux avec gravité et compassion, puis lui dit.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Miss Granger de vous avoir plongé dans cette vérité sur la réalité de la vie d'espion de votre professeur. Il eut été préférable peut être, que vous ne sachiez rien, et que vous n'ayez pas été le témoin de ma dispute avec Severus.

- Non Professeur Dumbledore, je préfère tout savoir. Je réfléchis trop et même si je n'avais pas découvert la réalité de sa fonction d'espion et du fonctionnement de l'Ordre, je me serais torturer le cerveau pour découvrir la vérité. Je ne veux pas me cacher la tête sous le sable en prétextant que je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

- Très bien. Au revoir Miss Granger et essayez de passer une bonne journée.

- Au revoir Professeur Dumbledore, à plus tard.

Hermione sortit du bureau perplexe. Elle avait appris beaucoup, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne savait pas grands choses, qu'elle ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface concernant l'énigmatique Severus Snape. Cet homme était un sphinx. Plus elle en apprenait sur lui et moins elle en savait. Le pire c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore était pareil.

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS<strong>**-****Bal ****de ****l****'****Halloween**** 23h00**.

Hermione avait traversé la journée tant bien que mal. Elle était là physiquement, mais son esprit était à des années lumières. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire partie de cette fête qui lui paraissait futile et tellement déplacée. Des villages alentours avaient été pillés et brulés par les Mangemorts la nuit précédente. La Marque des Ténèbres avait été vue flottant au dessus de ces villages. Il y avait eu des morts et des blessés. Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas échappé au Raid. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait eu raison d'annuler la sortie des élèves, surement grâce à Severus d'ailleurs.

Elle avait mangé sans faim en ne faisant aucun effort pour participer à la conversation. La seule chose qu'elle remarqua c'est que les Pritchard fixaient la place vide de leur Directeur de Maison à la grande table. Priscilla avait l'air aussi inquiet qu'elle. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Le Professeur Dumbledore avait excusé Severus en prétextant que des affaires personnelles l'avaient appelé à l'extérieur.

Et puis arriva le moment fatidique du Bal. Si elle n'avait pas été Préfète-en-Chef, elle aurait juste fait acte de présence cinq minutes et serait parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Heureusement dans son malheur elle avait trouvé un cavalier sympathique et acceptable, le Préfet-en-Chef Ralph Cumming, un Serdaigle joli garçon et intelligent. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Cormac McLaggen (qui avait dû refaire sa 7ème année) qui décidément était toujours aussi lourd, sinon plus. Et puis Ralph était fou amoureux d'une Moldue qui ne faisait pas partie du Monde Sorcier et ça c'était super. Ils avaient discuté ensemble quelquefois et Ralph qui ne voulait pas que les filles lui tournent autour inutilement, avait passé un pacte tacite avec Hermione.

Hermione lui avait raconté qu'elle aimait un garçon plus âgé, que c'était compliqué et que son cœur était pris mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. C'est ainsi qu'était né pour tous les évènements officiels le couple officieux Ralph-Hermione défiant quiconque de venir les importuner.

Le bal battait son plein, les couples virevoltaient sur la piste de danse. Hermione se réjouissait de voir Neville et Luna qui avaient l'air complètement transportés. Enfin Neville s'était décidé à déclarer sa flemme à Luna. Et puis il y avait Harry et Ginny, Ron et Lavande. McCormack s'était rabattu sur une des sœurs Patil.

Mais le couple qui attirait le plus l'attention était celui formé par les jumeaux Pritchard. Ils étaient beaux et magnifiques. Priscilla qui n'avait trouvé aucun cavalier à son goût, puisque seul Severus Snape lui semblait digne d'elle, avait fait un caprice pour avoir toutes les danses de son frère.

Pansy qui faisait la tête et foudroyait Priscilla du regard, dansait avec Blaise Zabini, espérant qu'une occasion se présenterait pour voler une danse à Julius.

Avant la fin du bal, il y eut une dernière danse, une valse viennoise où les élèves pouvaient inviter leur professeur. L'absence de Snape causa le chagrin et l'amertume de deux jeunes femmes diamétralement opposées. La Serpentard Priscilla Pritchard et la Gryffondor Hermione Granger. Hermione se consola en se disant que de toutes façons après ce qui s'était passé en classe de potion et l'avertissement du Professeur Dumbledore, au moins elle ne verrait pas cette pimbêche de Priscilla s'exhiber aux bras de Severus.

A la grande surprise des élèves et des professeurs, Julius Pritchard se dirigea vers le Professeur McGonagall un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Il inclina la tête en lui tendant le bras.

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse Professeur McGonagall ?

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et cavalier Albus Dumbledore qui lui sourit et lui fit signe d'accepter. Elle prit donc le bras du jeune Pritchard et rejoignit le centre de la piste de danse alors qu'Albus Dumbledore invita sans hésitation aucune la jeune Miss Granger.

Quand l'orchestre entama les premières mesures les deux couples commencèrent à danser en silence. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas trouvé le courage d'inviter les professeurs.

Au bout de quelques temps Julius qui était tellement sûr de lui commença à parler à son professeur avec respect mais une petite pointe de condescendance dans la voix.

- Vous dansez divinement bien Professeur.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur Pritchard. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

- Si je peux me permettre, je dirais que vous êtes une femme extrêmement brillante et je m'étonne qu'une sorcière de votre rang et de votre sang ne soit pas mariée. Vous auriez eu des enfants de grandes valeurs aux yeux du Monde Sorcier.

- Je suppose que vous pensez Sang Pur. C'est ainsi Monsieur Pritchard, et je vous remets à votre place en vous disant que cela n'est pas votre affaire, et que vos propos sont déplacés pour un élève.

Julius dévisagea son professeur et lui offrit un sourire carnassier et un regard hautain. Il était beau, jeune et séduisant mais tellement imbus de lui même, que Minerva McGonagall avait envie de le gifler et lui faire avaler son sourire.

Julius répondit.

- C'est le problème d'Hogwarts professeur. J'ai fait une grande partie de ma scolarité à Durmstrang et je vous assure que l'école n'est qu'une extension du monde réel extérieur. Seul compte le Sang et le rang social. Mon père est Gouverneur et ma famille est extrêmement influente. Je vais demander à Père de vous inviter à notre Bal de Noël, je suis persuadé que vous trouverez un sorcier digne de vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de végéter dans cette école jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Severus est un ami de Père et fait déjà partie de l'Elite, pourquoi pas vous ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et prit son ton le plus sévère pour répondre à cet élève prétentieux.

- Arrêtez tout de suite Monsieur Pritchard. Vous dépassez les limites. Cette conversation prend une tournure que je ne saurais tolérer.

Julius s'arrêta brusquement de danser et s'apprêta à prendre congé de sa cavalière avant la fin de la valse.

- Désolé si je vous ai offensé Professeur. Je voulais juste me montrer aimable et vous conseiller sur l'avenir de notre pays. Ce n'est qu'une conversation purement mondaine.

Il claqua des talons et salua McGonagall avant de la planter sur la piste de danse complètement abasourdie.

Dumbledore qui avait suivit le couple du regard se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu dire le jeune Pritchard pour mettre Minerva dans cet état. Elle avait l'air furieux. Il termina sa valse en essayant de faire sourire sa jeune partenaire qui avait l'esprit complètement occupé par un certain Professeur de Potions.

* * *

><p><strong>MANOIR MALFOY Wiltshire, Comté de Wilts, 23h00 <strong>

Depuis qu'il avait perdu conscience la veille au soir, Severus qui avait été jeté violement sur le sol froid et humide du cachot par Fenrir Greyback et laissé à moitié mort dans les sous sol du manoir, reprit lentement connaissance. Il avait froid, faim et soif et surtout il avait mal partout. Le plus douloureux était son épaule gauche et sa gorge en feu. Malgré une migraine impitoyable il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit et la seule source de lumière était celle qui venait de la porte du cachot. Severus soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il avait retrouvé la vue. La cécité qu'il avait connu lors de la séance de torture des mains du Dark Lord n'était que temporaire.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et se demandait quel jour et quelle heure il pouvait être. Il sentit un truc bizarre autour de son cou et porta sa main droite sur l'objet et reconnu le fameux Rada'Han (1) cet artéfact qui empêchait les sorciers de se servir de la magie. Le Mage Noir avait été si fier de lui montrer sa découverte lors d'un Raid chez un vieil antiquaire. C'était si loin, Severus n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années et une confiance totale en son Maître. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre ce collier. Il pensa alors que même s'il n'avait pas le Rada'Han il se sentait trop faible pour utiliser quoique se soit, il était faible et n'avait plus aucune force. En fouillant sa poche il s'aperçut sans surprise que sa baguette avait disparu. Le Dark Lord avait dû la confisquer.

Quelques instants son esprit s'évada vers Hogwarts et il pensa à Miss Granger. Pourquoi elle ? Peut être parce qu'elle était la source de ses ennuis et de sa disgrâce auprès du Mage Noir. Mais il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi dur et injuste. Il aurait pu se contenter de retirer un nombre de points raisonnable sans chercher à l'humilier avec plaisir. Il perdrait peut être la vie et elle allait lui en vouloir d'avoir saboté leur amitié naissante. Il avait apprécié chaque minute passée à ses côtés. C'était une élève brillante, la seule de son espèce à son humble avis, et elle était si sincère. C'était une alliée et presque une amie. Qui à part une âme pure aurait voulu se lier d'amitié avec un être comme lui ?

Alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir, il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas qui descendait un escalier qui menait à la porte de sa cellule. Il entendit un bruit de clef, puis un lumos fit briller les torches magiques de sa prison. La lumière pourtant faible, brûla les yeux de Severus. Il reconnut immédiatement Wormtail tête de rat et l'immense Fenrir Greyback qui arborait un sourire carnassier. Le loup garou grogna un ordre.

- Aller debout, ta présence est requise auprès de notre Lord.

Severus essaya de se relever seul, mais comme Greyback le trouvait trop lent, il fonça sur le prisonnier et l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever et le mettre sur ses jambes. Il le poussa sans ménagement devant lui et dit d'un ton féroce.

- Avance Snape, on a pas toute la nuit.

L'espion marcha d'un pas incertain se jurant qu'un jour il tordrait le coup à cet abruti, et ferait ravaler son sourire idiot au lâche Pettigrew. Dire qu'il était capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette mais que ce maudit Rada'Han l'en empêchait. Severus s'habitua à la lumière mais ses yeux le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Il fut conduit à ce qui fut à une époque plus fastueuse, l'ancienne salle de bal. Il avait foulé ce parquet avec les plus belles femmes à son bras.

Abandonnée depuis deux ans la salle avait perdu de sa splendeur d'antan. Une assemblée de Mangemorts du Cercle Interne, qui ne portaient pas de masque se tenait debout en cercle sur le sol en parquet vitrifié. Au milieu, le Dark Lord présidait la réunion insolite. Greyback donna un grand coup du plat de la main dans le dos de Severus, et le poussa brutalement au milieu du cercle silencieux. Il fut accueillit par le Mage Noir qui le salua de sa voix haute et fantomatique.

- Bonsoir Severus. Enfin réveillé !

Severus voulu répondre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il se rappela alors que ses cris d'agonie avaient cassé ses cordes vocales, et apparemment pour de bon. Il se contenta de poser un genou à terre et d'incliner la tête pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de son Maître. Mais il savait d'avance que Voldemort allait le punir de nouveau. Le Mage Noir se moqua de lui.

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai tu as perdu ta voix. C'est vraiment dommage, car j'ai bien l'intention de te punir à nouveau, mais sans les cris de douleur de ta part, se serait une complète déception. Relève-toi.

Le Maître des Potions se releva avec peine et quand il fut debout, il croisa le regard bleu délavé et calme du Dark Lord qui brandit sa baguette et marmonna une incantation en pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de son Disciple.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Parle maintenant que je vérifie si tu as bien toute ta voix.

Severus s'exécuta et fut étonné d'entendre sa voix rauque abimée prononcer les mots malgré le mal persistant au fond de sa gorge.

- Bonsoir Maître.

- Très bien. Nous avons une heure devant nous avant de partir faire la fête à l'extérieur. A minuit précis en cette nuit d'Halloween, tes fidèles camarades ici présents et leur troupe respective iront mettre à feu et à sang des villages moldus. Mais en attendant, j'ai prévu de leur offrir un divertissement en usant de ta personne. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous autant qu'ils sont, que même si je pardonne les erreurs, le châtiment demeure néanmoins à la hauteur de la faute.

A peine eut-il fini la phrase que Severus sentit un sortilège noir le frapper en pleine poitrine, le lacérant profondément en diagonale, et le projetant violemment au sol où il se retrouva sur le dos les bras en croix le souffle coupé et pratiquement assommé et paralysé. Voldemort s'amusa un moment à lui faire subir des Doloris sur la blessure béante. Severus était pratiquement paralysé et ne pouvait pas bouger, mais chaque parcelle de son corps était noyée dans une douleur intolérable qui le faisait hurler. Puis comme à son habitude le Dark Lord se lassa vite. Il leva sa baguette puis se tourna vers un membre du cercle puis désigna sa favorite.

- Bellatrix ma chère, toi qui a le sens du spectacle, viens donc t'amuser avec Severus. Je me rappelle qu'à une époque lointaine vous étiez très intimes mais que vos relations se sont vite dégrader. Quel dommage ! Veux-tu essayer de ranimer la flamme de tes anciennes amours ? (2)

La Mangemort ricana comme une hyène et fit une moue dégoutée. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré longtemps car Bellatrix était jalouse et ne supportait pas que Severus soit le favori et bras droit de son Maître, alors qu'il était plus jeune et venait à peine d'intégrer le Cercle Privé. La compétition pour l'exercice du pouvoir les avait séparé. L'amour s'il y avait s'était bien vite transformé en haine féroce. Et ça Voldemort le savait. Le Mage Noir adorait mettre de l'huile sur le feu et favoriser les antagonismes de ses serviteurs.

- Je préfère jouer avec et le torturer My Lord, ma jouissance sera plus grande si je le fais souffrir.

Le Mage Noir fit mine de faire une révérence et un signe pour inviter sa fidèle maîtresse dans le cercle où Severus gisait toujours sur le dos.

Bellatrix Lestrange avança fièrement la tête haute et les yeux pleins de désir sadique. Elle était belle mais outrageusement maquillée. A la surprise générale elle s'assit à califourchon sur Severus incapable de bouger, à la hauteur de son bassin, lui caressant le visage du bout de sa baguette. Puis elle rangea son arme magique dans son décolleté, bien en sécurité aux creux de ses seins. Et sortit de sa robe son fidèle poignard en argent tout en parlant à son ancien amant.

- Alors Snape comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour déplaire à notre Maître ? Tu étais son favori il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

Severus lui lança un regard noir se demandant encore comment il avait pu laisser cette folle dégénérée devenir sa maitresse. Peut être parce qu'à l'époque elle était plus lucide, diablement belle et sexy, et surtout lui avait tourné la tête, initié et dépucelé alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quinze ans. C'était un cadeau de Lucius qui avait décidé d'offrir Bellatrix –avec son consentement- comme cadeau d'anniversaire, afin de faire de son jeune frère d'adoption un « homme ». Il maudissait Lucius, mais savait pertinemment qu'il aurait eut à faire à Bellatrix un jour ou l'autre au sein de la Communauté Mangemort.

Elle saisi le col de Severus d'une main et de l'autre elle déchira sa veste et sa chemise en prenant bien soin d'entamer la chair avec la pointe effilée de son joli poignard. Puis elle arracha le tissu de part et d'autre pour découvrir le torse pale où coulait le sang, arrachant au passage le tissu qui collait à la plaie de l'épaule droite. Elle passa le bout des doigts de sa main gauche sur les blessures en caressant les pectoraux de celui qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé puis haït au plus haut point, et porta les doigts à sa bouche en léchant le sang.

- Un jour Snape je te planterai cette dague dans le cœur et j'hurlerais l'incantation la plus noire qui soit, pour te faire souffrir à un point dont tu n'as pas idée (3).

Puis sous le regard de tous, elle bougea ses hanches dans un simulacre d'acte sexuel en poussant des gémissements très convaincants.

Les Mangemorts appréciaient la dépravation et « La Lestrange » comme ils la nommaient tous, avait un don certain pour enflammer les esprits, cette femelle folle et dangereuse était néanmoins bandante. Même Rodolphus s'en réjouissait, sa femme avait toujours été une chienne en chaleur, et il aimait la voir allumer les hommes. Il haïssait Severus, car Bella l'avait aimé alors qu'elle couchait avec les autres uniquement pour le sexe. Et depuis que sa femme avait jeté son dévolu sur le Dark Lord qui lui rendait ses faveurs, Bella s'était soumise corps et âme au Mage Noir. Rodolphus avait toujours ravalé sa rage de savoir que cette salope de Bella s'envoyait en l'air avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que depuis bien longtemps il était devenu impuissant et incapable de satisfaire les désirs pervers et sans fin de cette femelle lubrique qui lui servait d'épouse.

Voldemort la regarda faire d'un air amusé parce que Bella n'avait pas son pareil pour le distraire. Au bout de quelques minutes Bellatrix lui lança un regard implorant et demanda.

- Puis je suggérer une idée Maître ?

- Bien sûr très chère Bella, je savoure d'avance ce que ton cerveau torturé va vomir comme idée scabreuse. Surement une comme je les aime, vas y exprime toi.

- Je pense que l'on devrait punir le Maitre des Potions en le privant de ses précieuses mains. Ses mains m'ont donné du plaisir il y a fort longtemps, mais Severus a été très méchant avec moi depuis. Et surtout il n'arrête pas de me contrarier. Même si je le déteste maintenant, je ne veux pas que ses belles mains caressent une autre femme.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le Mage Noir n'approuva qu'à moitié.

- J'ai décidé d'épargner sa vie car ses talents peuvent encore me servir. Tu ne veux pas contrarier ton Maître Bella ?

Elle fit un NON de la tête en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Voldemort continua d'un ton cajolant.

- Mais je vais exaucer la moitié de ton vœux, je veux que tu lui brise la main droite à la façon des moldus, ça fera plus mal, et après tu joueras avec les Doloris pour renforcer la douleur qu'en dis tu ?

La Mangemort ouvrit de grands yeux ravis et approuva.

- Oh merci My Lord, c'est un jeu qui va me procurer un immense plaisir et une jouissance plus grande que le sexe.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un maillet en métal avec un manche en bois et le tandis à la femme qui le saisit avec avidité. A peine eut elle l'instrument de torture en main, qu'elle s'approcha et l'abattit de toute ses forces sur la paume droite de Severus qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Bellatrix passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses barbouillées de sang et s'allongea sur le torse de sa victime, elle lui prit la main la lécha avec sensualité comme elle avait l'habitude de lécher le sexe des hommes. Elle saisit sa baguette de sa main droite et la pointa sur la main fracturée de Severus en criant comme une folle **Endoloris**.

Sous les yeux réjouis de Voldemort et ses hommes, Severus essayait de se dégager de la prise en hurlant à pleins poumons. Ses cordes vocales ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Puis avec une frénésie presque jouissive Bellatrix commença à crier une incantation de magie suprêmement noire **Crucio** **Arashna**** Delaith**** Naraï** pour renforcer la douleur qui se propagea jusqu'au coude. Severus avait l'impression que tous les os de sa main se brisaient en mille morceaux. Une fois de plus il fut happé par le gouffre sans fin de l'inconscience.

- ASSEZ » la voix autoritaire du Mage Noir s'éleva et raisonna dans la grande salle de bal.

Bellatrix stoppa aussi net et fixa son Maître avec des yeux de chien battu et la bouche en coeur.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle lui saisit la main et la força à se relever.

- Suffit Bella tu as assez joué comme ça. Il est l'heure de partir à la chasse aux Sang-de-Bourbes. Je crois que tu t'es bien échauffée et que tu as encouragé tout le monde à donner le meilleur de lui même pour cette fête que j'ai concocté à votre intention.

Il tapa dans ses mains et vomit ses mots haineux pour galvaniser ses disciples déjà assoiffés de haine et prêts à commettre les pires horreurs.

« HAPPY HALLOWEEN mes fidèles Mangemorts. Amusez vous bien. TUEZ, VIOLER, BRULER, NE FAITES PAS DE QUARTIERS, JE VEUX QUE LES MOLDUS SOIENT ERADIQUES DE LA SURFACE DE CETTE TERRE.

Tous les Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers la sortie afin de transplaner à leur point de rendez vous et prendre leur armée au passage. Seuls Wormtail et Greyback restèrent au Manoir.

Le Mage Noir jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et donna un ordre au Loup Garou qui lui servait de garde rapprochée.

- Prend le et enchaîne le à une grille qui entoure la propriété. Il dormira dehors comme un chien, ça lui apprendra de désobéir à son Maître. Et enlève lui sa cape il mérite de greloter de froid. Il n'a jamais reçu de punition aussi sévère. A partir de maintenant il réfléchira à deux fois avant de me défier. Après rejoint les autres, tu as le droit de t'amuser toi aussi. Et ramène moi un Sang-de-Bourbe vivant, c'est pour Nagini, ma petite compagne préférée a aussi le droit de s'amuser un peu.

En entendant son nom le fidèle serpent émit un petit bruit de contentement.

Puis il se tourna vers Wormtail et lui demanda d'un ton impatient.

- Amène moi mon repas j'ai faim ! Cet intermède m'a creusé l'estomac.

Quand le petit bonhomme s'inclina de manière obséquieuse et se précipita pour exécuter ses ordres et ses moindres désirs, Voldemort soupira d'aise. Il ne ressentait pas grand chose, mais là, il jouissait de son pouvoir et de cette sensation bienfaitrice de semer la terreur parmi ses propres disciples qui étaient prêts à assouvir leurs penchants pour la violence tout en satisfaisant leur « Maître Vénéré ».

Il était prévu qu'ils reviennent tous au bercail leurs vêtements souillés de sang, afin de terminer la « Fête » et être les témoins de la dernière punition qu'il infligerait à son «Héritier». S'il était capable d'éprouver une quelconque émotion le Dark Lord ressentirait une certaine admiration pour la résistance et le courage de son protégé favori. Severus avait une âme de chef. En d'autres circonstances Voldemort aurait été flatté d'avoir un bras droit aussi talentueux et puissant, mais au sein de la Communauté, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul chef. Plus tôt Severus le comprendrait, et mieux cela serait pour sa propre survie.

Le Mage Noir se baissa et caressa la tête de son serpent, se confiant à son familier qui le comprenait si bien.

- Ah ma chère Nagini, en fait tu es la seule et unique en qui j'ai confiance. Toi tu es différente, tu te contentes d'être là quand j'ai besoin de toi et quand j'ai besoin d'une présence. Tu ne me juges pas, tu ne me déçois jamais et tu n'essayes pas de me défier. C'est dommage que tu ne sois qu'un animal.

* * *

><p>Le bal était enfin terminé, et Hermione qui avait rempli toutes les obligations liées à sa charge de Préfète-en-Chef retrouva le confort et le calme de sa chambre, son havre de paix. Ralph qui avait noté combien elle était préoccupée, s'était proposé pour accomplir seul le tour de garde dans les couloirs du château, afin de dénicher les élèves qui auraient l'audace de traîner après le couvre feu.<p>

Hermione se débarrassa de sa belle robe de bal et se dit qu'elle aurait bien voulu que Severus la voie autrement que dans son uniforme. Pattenrond souleva une paupière paresseuse et se décida à accueillir sa maitresse. Il s'étira, se leva et sauta du lit pour aller se frotter le long de ses jambes. Elle avait l'air contrarié. Il sentait bien quand son humeur était maussade.

- Oh mon Pattenrond heureusement que tu es là. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui fit un gros câlin et le reposa sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers son immense salle de bain, se démaquilla et enfila son pyjama. Elle devait se reposer et prendre des forces. Pourtant elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise nuit.

Elle pensait à Severus. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la table de nuit où elle avait rangé la lettre du professeur dans le tiroir. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit, prit la précieuse missive et la relue plusieurs fois essayant vainement de trouver un message entre les lignes.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je dois m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Je vous prie de bien vouloir surveiller et vous occuper de la potion Tue Loup que j'ai préparé à l'avance. Je vous fais confiance, vous connaissez la procédure. _

_Severus Snape_

Mais il n'y en avait pas. Par contre il apparaissait nettement que Severus avait peu d'espoir de sortir vivant de son meeting et de sa confrontation avec le Mage Noir. Il avait préparé la potion pour le Professeur Lupin. Elle s'en était occupée et avait trouvé toutes les notes concernant la fabrication, dont jusqu'à ce jour Severus Snape était le seul détenteur et inventeur. Il avait écrit « je vous fais confiance » et ça c'était une preuve qu'il l'appréciait et reconnaissait ses compétences, plus peut être. La considérait-il comme une amie ?

Pourquoi s'était il comporté de façon aussi odieuse, la forçant à être en colère après lui, de le détester de toute son âme ? Elle s'en voulait tellement. S'il devait perdre la vie ce soir, jamais elle ne se pardonnerait d'avoir souhaité sa mort. Elle était croyante mais ne priait pas souvent, pourtant cette nuit là avant de s'endormir, elle pria de toutes ses forces afin que Dieu épargne la vie de Severus Snape, l'homme le plus compliqué qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Le plus intelligent mais surtout le plus charismatique des hommes, qui était entré dans sa vie avec fracas comme le jour où la première fois il était entré dans la classe de potion de manière si théâtrale. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé indifférente. Elle l'avait détesté pendant les six premières années de sa scolarité, tout en l'admirant et en cherchant en vain une reconnaissance de sa part. Il était tellement fascinant et dégageait cette aura de ténèbres et de danger, mêlé à un charme absolument vénéneux.

Elle voulait l'apprivoiser, devenir son amie rien de plus. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe amoureuse de cet homme sans cœur qui était aussi dangereux qu'un iceberg à la dérive. Coupant, tranchant, promettant la pire des souffrances aux pauvres navires en détresse qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route, et qui seraient inévitablement éventrés et voués à couler à pic.

Hermione se réfugia sous ses couvertures et commença à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle était prête à subir ses colères, son humeur détestable, les pires humiliations si cela était nécessaire, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde la vie ainsi. Son héros méritait de triompher des épreuves et sortir du piège que lui avait surement tendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Demain elle parlerait avec Ginny. Elle ne pouvait pas garder tout ça sur le cœur, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin de se confier de partager ses émotions, d'être rassurée.

* * *

><p>Les Mangemorts étaient déchainés. Ils avaient mis plusieurs villages à feu et à sang, et avaient fait preuve d'une violence et d'une cruauté rarement atteintes jusqu'à ce jour. La nuit de l'Halloween avait été un massacre sans précédant dans le Monde Sorcier.<p>

Après quelques heures de barbarie où les fidèles de Lord Voldemort s'étaient défoulés en assouvissant leurs plus bas instincts, les chefs appartenant au Cercle Intérieur se retrouvèrent tous au Manoir Malfoy à 3h30 du matin comme il avait été prévu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réunion où les attendait leur Maître qui présidait à la grande table rectangulaire en bois massif, qui contrairement à d'habitude n'était pas entourée de chaises, le Mage Noir leur fit signe de prendre place autour de la table.

Le Dark Lord huma l'air au travers des deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines. Ses fidèles Mangemorts sentaient le chien mouillé, le bois brulé, le sang, la sueur et le sexe. Le Mage Noir les fixait en esquissant un simulacre de sourire satisfait. A n'en point douter ses hommes avaient bien profité des festivités. Il les félicita.

- Eh bien je constate que vous avez exécuté vos ordres au delà de mes espérances. Continuons les réjouissances. Postez vous autour de la table j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, Wormtail qui voulait respecter le parfait timing imposé par son Maître, fit entrer Severus Snape qui était frigorifié d'avoir passé plus de trois heures dans le froid et la neige qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis la veille. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Severus était fatigué et souffrait le martyr tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix, il était même prêt à mourir pour ça. Il ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus à servir de jouet à ce taré mégalomane et sociopathe.

Voldemort porta un regard mauvais sur son ancien bras droit et aboya un ordre à Greyback.

- Saisis-toi de Severus et allonge-le devant moi sur cette table.

Greyback ne se fit pas prier. Il se saisit de Snape et le souleva brutalement de terre pour le plaquer le dos sur la table avec violence et fracas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmura un sort informulé qui paralysa son disciple qui ne pouvait absolument pas se débattre.

- Severus je te pardonne ta faute mais je n'oublierais jamais que tu as osé me défier MOI ton Maître vénéré. Je trouve que Dumbledore te ramollis et te corrompt. Aussi je veux te rappeler que tu n'as qu'un seul Maître et à qui tu appartiens vraiment. Tu es à moi et à moi seul Severus.

Le Mage Noir arracha violement ce qui restait de la veste et de la chemise déchirés de Severus et balança les vêtements en lambeaux sur le sol. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur l'intérieur de l'avant bras droit et grava deux initiales en lettre de feux et de sang dans la chair de sa victime « LV ». Puis il récita une incantation noire qui imprima les deux lettres dans toute la profondeur des cellules traversant l'épiderme, la chaire. L'homme était marqué à vie.

Voldemort saisit la mâchoire de Severus de sa main gauche et exerça une pression en plongeant son regard rouge et mécontent dans le regard onyx. Puis il prononça chaque syllabe de ses ordres d'un ton menaçant.

- N'oublie plus jamais que c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Toi tu te contentes de les exécuter. N'oublie jamais que je suis ton seul et unique Maître, Severus. La prochaine fois que tu me défies où que le moindre soupçon de trahison plane sur toi, je t'exécuterais sans pitié. Tu disais que Dumbledore te faisait moins confiance, et bien je vais lui donner une raison de te faire confiance. Tu vas retourner auprès de lui dans un état tel qu'il ne pourra plus jamais douter de ta loyauté envers lui.

Le Dark Lord lâcha son emprise et se redressa en pointant sa baguette sur le torse de Severus il lança le sortilège impardonnable mêlé à un sortilège noir.

- **Crucio Skeletus Thoraxiam Delaith Naraï**.

Une douleur sans nom arracha un cri étranglé à l'espion de Dumbledore qui entendit les os de ses côtes se briser à l'intérieur. Un fin filet de sang coula de sa bouche. Les côtes brisées par le sort formaient des éclats qui perforèrent le poumon droit du Maître des Potions.

Voldemort ajouta d'un air dégouté.

- Tu m'as déçu et c'est vraiment dommage car tu pourrais vraiment être mon fils biologique. Il fut une époque où toutes les femmes me tombaient dans les bras et j'ai surement une multitude de bâtards qui trainent dans le Monde Sorcier. Ta mère t'a surement abandonné dans un orphelinat quand elle a réalisé que tu étais la progéniture maléfique de Lord Voldemort. Ceci expliquerait sûrement pourquoi ta magie est si puissante et pourquoi nous sommes si semblables. Je t'ai puni mais je proclame haut et fort devant mes fidèles Mangemorts que Severus Snape est mon Héritier, vous lui devez obéissance autant qu'à moi.

L'assemblée de fidèles demeura silencieuse. Même Bellatrix qui lança un bref regard haineux à Snape demeura silencieuse. Personne n'osait dire quoique se soit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait de ce petit effet mais son humeur changea et il ne voulait plus voir celui qui l'avait défié. Il savait que la punition infligée était disproportionnée et forcerait les autres à obéir aveuglément. Il était satisfait, ses fidèles pouvaient constater qu'un Dark Lord n'épargne personne et surtout pas un favori. Il ôta le Rada'han du cou de Severus. Il chercha la baguette confisquée et la mit dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son disciple. Puis il fit un geste impatient de la main et ordonna d'un ton dégouté.

- Greyback redonne sa cape à Severus et enlève moi cette charogne de ma table. Conduis le à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Je ne veux plus le voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il pourra reparaître devant moi quand mon courroux aura complètement disparu.

Le loup garou ne se fit pas prier pour maltraiter Snape qui luttait pour demeurer conscient. Fenrir Greyback sortit de la salle de réunion avec son fardeau sur l'épaule droite prêt à transplaner.

Voldemort donna congé à ses fidèles. Puis alors que Bellatrix Lestrange allait quitter la salle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées et lui intima l'ordre de rester.

- Toi Bella tu restes là. As-tu déjà oublié que je voulais terminer cette fête incroyable avec toi ?

Bellatrix s'approcha et se colla contre lui sentant contre sa cuisse la virilité de son Maître et amant qui semblait très excité. Les raids et les tortures avaient toujours eu un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui, comme sur elle d'ailleurs.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié, mais je voulais savoir si cela était toujours au programme.

- Bien sûr que oui ma chère Bella et je compte sur toi pour agrémenter ma nuit, tu es mon autre cadeau d'Halloween. Que dirais tu que je te fasse mienne sur cette grande table ? Je n'ai pas la patience d'aller jusqu'à la chambre.

Sur ces mots il se jeta sur elle et la couvrit de baisers et de morsures, arrachant les vêtements de sa maîtresse avec fureur et avidité. Bellatrix avait l'habitude, le Mage Noir était un amant sadique, brutal et cruel qui satisfaisait et complétait à merveille ses tendances masochistes à elle. Il la pénétra avec fureur lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et commença ses allées venues avec sauvagerie n'ayant aucune pitié ni aucun respect pour la femelle qui se soumettait à tous ses caprices.

Les deux amants terribles poursuivaient leurs ébats sous l'œil de Nagini qui ne quittait jamais son Maître d'une seule seconde.

Par une petite fente dans le mur un autre spectateur assistait à la débauche sexuelle de son Maître. Wormtail n'avait aucune vie sociale, il était l'esclave et la chose du Seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant il avait la satisfaction de vivre le pouvoir et la vie de son Maître par procuration.

Dans le monde de Lord Voldemort seuls les plus forts et/ou les plus vicieux survivaient. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, pas de place pour les faibles, que de la cruauté. Halloween était une fête parfaite, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Car le Mage Noir n'avait pas son pareil pour imaginer et créer des occasions de faire la fête et de lancer ses hordes de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang dans le Monde Sorcier, qui selon lui, méritait d'être épuré jusqu'à la moelle.

TBC (To be continued) A suivre.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre qui nous entraîne dans un univers HP plus adulte et plus dark, qui correspond à la réalité d'une guerre sans merci entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, vous aura plu.<p>

Que pensez-vous de ma vision de notre chère Bellatrix Lestrange, ai-je trop exagéré ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je souhaite savoir ce que vous inspire cette vision du côté sombre de la Force. J'écris aussi pour avoir aussi l'avis de mes cher(e)s lecteurs, lectrices. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à passer par là, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou pour m'encourager à continuer. En tant qu'auteur j'ai absolument besoin d'avoir un feedback de mes lecteurs pour savoir où j'en suis. Merci d'avance très chers lecteurs - lectrices je vous fais confiance.

A bientôt ….

Magiquement Votre. Eirann4ever

* * *

><p><span>Notes <span>complémentaires :

**(1)** **Rada****'****Han** : Collier en métal, vieil artéfact qui sert à annuler la magie d'un sorcier. Idée et nom emprunté à l'oeuvre du romancier américain Terry Goodking dans son livre l'Epée de Vérité.

**(2**) **Bellatrix ****ancienne ****Maîtresse ****de ****Severus**: Severus a eu des relations avec Bellatrix à l'âge de quinze ans. Cela a commencé comme une initiation et un jeu. Severus déçu d'avoir été rejeté par Lily Evans a décidé de ne plus jamais éprouver de sentiments pour les femmes et de les utiliser pour son plaisir. Bellatrix pour la première fois de sa vie est réellement tombée amoureuse du jeune Severus et leur liaison dangereuse va durer quatre ans. Quand Severus âgé de 19 ans devient le bras droit de Lord Voldemort en évinçant les fidèles plus âgés tels que Lucius et Bellatrix, Bellatrix qui a été rejeté par Severus lui voue alors une haine inversement proportionnelle à l'amour qu'elle a eu pour lui.

**(3)** **Promesse ****de ****Bellatrix**** (dague**** dans ****le ****cœur)** : Bellatrix a tenu sa promesse lors de la bataille finale. Enragée par la découverte de la traitrise de Snape, elle s'est vengée en vengeant aussi son amant et maître Lord Voldemort. C'est une des blessures les plus graves qu'ait reçu Severus.


	4. Return From Hell

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'Univers Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowlings.

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

Désolée pour cet important retard de postage, mais j'ai eu un gros passage à vide où je n'avais plus envie d'écrire même si j'avais plein d'idées (à la limite plus insupportable que la page blanche).

**Remerciements** :

1/ Merci à **Piman** qui a eu la gentille d'accepter d'être ma BetaReader pour cette histoire. Elle a relu et corrigé mes précédents chapitres que je dois reposter.

2/ Je remercie mes lectrices **Zinzinette, Atlana61, SnarkySevy** et mes nouvelles lectrices à qui je souhaite aussi la bienvenue **noumea, patricia fan et Eiweane**. Merci aussi à celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite. Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si jamais je vous avais oublié n'hésitez pas à me faire signe.

Merci aux lectrices anonymes et toutes les personnes qui mettent cette histoire en favorite ou story ou author alert.

**RAR** anonyme:

**Eiweane** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Oui il y a bien une suite. C'est vrai que je mets un petit peu de temps pour écrire et poster. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Pour les « Mordh-Siths » je ne sais pas pourquoi pas ? On verra de toute façon il est vrai que Voldemort et sa bande réapparaitront au cours du récit ainsi que cette chère Bellatrix dans toute sa splendeur sociopathique.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :**

Severus a passé un très mauvais moment en présence de Bellatrix et Voldemort. Il a été torturé et humilié devant le cercle des Mangemorts. Pendant ce temps Hermione se fait du souci et trouve que les festivités sont futiles. Mais elle en a appris un peu plus sur la position délicate de son professeur par les révélations et consignes données par Dumbledore. Le danger règne au sein même de la Maison Serpentard.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**RETURN FROM HELL **(1)

Il était probablement quatre heures et demi du matin quand Fenrir Greyback arriva à son point de chute de transplanage avec son fardeau sur l'épaule. Il s'en débarrassa de façon violente en balançant le corps inanimé de Snape dans la neige, juste à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite comme l'avait ordonné le Dark Lord.

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Il détestait le Maître des Potions. Même si le favori du Dark Lord était dans un sale état et qu'il fallait qu'il survive, Greyback lui balança un grand coup de pied dans les côtes et lui écrasa le visage avec un violent coup sur le côté droit, aplatissant la semelle épaisse de sa botte sur la pommette et la mâchoire du supposé «Héritier du Dark Lord». Le loup garou ricana méchamment en entendant les os craquer. Cette pourriture de Snape pouvait bien crever, il n'en serait que satisfait, car pour lui ce type n'était pas clair, même si personne n'arrivait à prouver ce fait.

Greyback jeta un regard haineux à la forme inerte qui gisait sur le sol recouvert d'un manteau blanc. La neige tombait sans discontinuer depuis deux jours.

- Va rôtir en enfer sale charogne. Le maître est bien trop bon avec toi.

Puis sur ces dernières paroles le loup garou transplana jusqu'au Manoir prêt à recevoir d'autres ordres.

Le froid et le contact avec la neige forcèrent Severus à rependre à demi conscience, il toussa et cracha du sang. Ce liquide rouge, qui coulait de ses blessures récentes et de celles de la veille qui s'étaient de nouveau ré-ouvertes, se répandait maintenant sur la neige laissant une mare rouge sur le blanc immaculé. L'homme terrassé par la douleur et le froid se recroquevilla et s'entoura de sa cape. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger ni de se lever. Il entendit le hurlement d'un loup, et la dernière pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit avant de perdre connaissance, était qu'après toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi sans pouvoir se défendre, il allait terminer comme repas pour une saleté de loup. Quelle ironie !

Il s'était enfoncé dans le gouffre abyssal de l'inconscience quand un aboiement rauque retentit soudain, provenant d'un groupe d'arbres à quelques mètres.

Fang déboula soudain et se précipita pour renifler le professeur qui gisait dans la neige. Puis il releva sa tête massive, se retourna vers les arbres dont il venait d'émerger, et aboya de nouveau.

- Professeur Snape ?» appela la grosse voix d'Hagrid qui arrivait à grandes enjambées pour découvrir la forme noire inanimée. Le semi géant se précipita aux cotés de Snape. Hagrid s'agenouilla et vérifia le pouls du blessé, se mettant du sang sur les mains au passage.

- Ce n'est pas bon du tout» marmonna-t-il pour lui même. Hagrid prit le corps de Snape avec une délicatesse surprenante pour un homme de sa taille, se releva, et se mit en route pour ramener l'espion terrassé à Hogwarts. Le semi géant soupira en voyant la grande trace rouge laissée dans la neige.

Hagrid n'avait pas spécialement de connaissances médicales exceptées ses expériences pour soigner ses créatures magiques, mais il sut tout de suite que Snape était dans un état critique. Il saignait abondamment, le visage à moitié défiguré mais surtout il n'était pas en état de marcher et revenir lui même vers le château, et ce fait là était en lui même un très mauvais signe. La seule et unique fois où Hagrid avait dû le porter de cette façon c'était quand le professeur était revenu de son meeting, la nuit de la renaissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom.

Honnêtement, quand il avait vu la forme allongée de Snape dans la neige, complètement immobile et comme s'il perdait tout le sang de son corps, il n'était pas sûr que le professeur soit encore vivant. Le semi géant ne pouvait imaginer de revenir au château avec l'affreuse nouvelle que Snape était mort. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

Le collier spécial que Fang avait autour du cou avait cessé de clignoter maintenant que Snape était avec Hagrid dans la zone sécurisée du château. C'était une idée ingénieuse de Dumbledore. Quand l'espion quittait Hogwarts le collier s'illuminait en rouge. Quand cela se changeait en bleu cela signifiait que Snape était de retour, et c'était le job d'Hagrid d'aller au devant, et si cela était nécessaire de porter assistance au professeur.

La plupart du temps quand Hagrid le ramenait, Snape demeurait silencieux complètement immergé dans ses pensées, mais il insistait toujours pour retourner au château en marchant, même si quelque fois le semi géant devait le soutenir. C'était rare qu'il revienne dans la même condition physique que lorsqu'il était parti. Ces blessures variaient, car jamais il ne revenait indemne.

Hagrid savait très bien que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance avec ce que Snape devait accomplir. De ce qu'il était conscient de la situation, à part lui même, seules Madame Pomfrey et le Professeur McGonagall étaient au courant que Snape était un espion de Dumbledore. Et si Dumbledore avait confiance en Snape alors cela lui suffisait pour avoir confiance lui aussi.

En pensant à Dumbledore et à la Médicomage, Hagrid ordonna à son chien d'aller au devant.

- Vas y Fang.

Le molosse qui avait l'habitude, courut alors vers la grande bâtisse. Quand Dumbledore et Madame Pomfrey verraient le chien, ils sauraient que Snape était de retour. Lorsque Hagrid franchit la porte et arriva dans le hall principal, deux personnes se précipitèrent vers lui pour vérifier l'état et porter secours à l'homme blessé.

Le visage de Poppy Pomfrey devint sombre quand elle passa sa baguette et lut le diagnostique magique au dessus des blessures de Snape, trop nombreuses et sérieuses. Dumbledore parvint à rester en dehors de son chemin afin de ne pas interrompre le travail de la Médicomage, mais il réussit néanmoins à saisir la main de Snape qu'il serra. Hagrid ne fut pas en mesure de voir si c'était pour rassurer Snape où pour se rassurer lui même.

- Sa main est complètement froide » constata Dumbledore avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Hagrid expliqua aussitôt pour rassurer le vieil homme.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la neige et il saignait abondamment. Son pouls était très faible, il y avait un signe de vie. Il va forcément s'en sortir. Pas vrai Mme Pomfrey ?

Madame Pomfrey hocha la tête n'aimant pas ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Les symptômes ne menaçaient pas la vie du patient mais son état était quand même très critique. Il souffrait le martyre et avait besoin de soins en urgence. Elle répondit avec impatience :

- Il a une chance de s'en sortir si je peux m'occuper de lui tout de suite. Il a pas mal de fractures, un poumon perforé, une hémorragie interne, des blessures externes aggravées par les Doloris. Il souffre de déshydratation et d'une hypothermie modérée. Si ce monstre de Mage Noir avait l'intention de le tuer il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

Dumbledore soupira de lassitude. Mais tant que son fils respirait il y avait de l'espoir. Il donna des ordres d'un ton ferme.

- Hagrid on va dans mes appartements. Pas question de l'emmener à l'infirmerie qui est pleine d'élèves qui ont la grippe. De plus il est préférable que tout le monde pense que Severus est seulement malade. Et puis ses appartements sont gelés. Il fait toujours très froid dans les Cachots. Le pauvre garçon est en hypothermie il a besoin de chaleur.

Dumbledore mena la marche qui les menait à la gargouille. Il donna le mot de passe et passa devant quand l'escalier en colimaçon apparut. Hagrid profita de quelques secondes pour donner l'ordre à son chien qui l'avait suivi, d'attendre sagement son retour. Puis prit l'escalier suivi de près par Mme Pomfrey..

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, le vieux Mage récita son mot de passe personnel et entra dans le grand bureau suivit d'Hagrid et Poppy qui avait prit sa grande sacoche médicale. Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers ses appartements privés et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'ancienne chambre de Severus.

La lumière s'alluma directement. Le jeune sorcier, fils adoptif de Dumbledore logeait là pendant les vacances scolaires, quand il était élève à Hogwarts. La pièce était demeurée la même aux couleurs de Serpentard, un grand lit, une table de nuit, une bibliothèque et un grand bureau avec une chaise, une commode et une cheminée. Albus Dumbledore gardait cette chambre pour son fils au cas où il aurait eu besoin d'un sanctuaire. De temps en temps pendant les vacances scolaires, Severus daignait faire plaisir à son père et acceptait de passer quelques jours dans les appartements du Directeur. Quincy l'elfe de maison personnel de la famille Dumbledore faisait le ménage et changeait les draps chaque semaine. La petite créature était totalement dévouée à ses maîtres.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le lit, tira la couverture et le drap, et fit apparaître un drap blanc étanche spécialement conçu pour les soins intensifs, surtout pour empêcher le sang de traverser le tissu et maculer le lit tout entier.

Il laissa le passage à Hagrid qui déposa délicatement le blessé sur le lit. Ensembles, Dumbledore et Pomfrey déshabillèrent le patient qui poussa des gémissements à chaque manipulation même délicate. Snape se retrouva en boxer et les témoins virent son torse lacéré en diagonal et verticalement le sang coulant encore, son épaule transpercée, sa main complètement déformée et violette. La moitié gauche de son visage était ensanglantée, méconnaissable et la mâchoire fracturée. Les bleus qui recouvraient son thorax indiquaient clairement qu'il avait les côtes brisées. Puis l'attention du trio se porta sur l'avant bras droit de Severus, où les deux lettres écarlates LV marquait la chair de façon abominable.

Incapable d'aider plus, Dumbledore s'assied sur le bord du lit, prenant la main blessée de son fils et balayant la neige de la chevelure avec l'autre main, pendant que Poppy portait son attention sur le contenu de sa sacoche médicale.

Le vieux Directeur en profita pour remercier son garde chasse d'une voix douce et reconnaissante.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramené Hagrid. Il aurait pu se vider de son sang et mourir de froid à quelques mètres du château.

Hagrid sourit à travers sa barbe épaisse. C'était son travail de ramener le professeur, cela le forçait à veiller tard, mais il était prêt à tout pour aider Dumbledore. Et puis le Professeur Snape était un homme courageux qui inspirait le respect. Il était aussi prêt à tout pour aider Severus Snape. Il avait tissé un lien de confiance avec le Maître des Potions bien avant qu'il devienne professeur. Le jeune Severus était doué en potion, ça c'était un fait reconnu, mais il avait aussi un don pour communiquer avec les animaux et les créatures magiques, et possédait surtout un don de guérisseur qu'il n'exploitait pas assez à l'humble avis du garde chasse et enseignant.

- Pas de problème M'sieur» répondit le semi géant. Hagrid prit congé et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Pour Poppy Pomfrey tout était urgent et elle décida de nettoyer les blessures et les désinfecter et surtout faire disparaître tout ce sang qui donnait à Severus l'air d'un mourant. Une fois sa tâche complétée elle annonça d'un ton professionnel.

- Ses blessures externes en premier.

Elle ouvrit une bouteille à large goulot et retira un instrument qui ressemblait à un pinceau. La mixture donnerait une guérison pratiquement instantanée. C'était bon aussi sur les brûlures.

- Pas celle là» dit soudain Dumbledore en faisant sursauter la Médicomage qui lui adressa un regard confus.

Madame Pomfrey essaya de raisonner son ami et collègue.

- Mais ça guérit plus vite. C'est très efficace.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Pomfrey le fixa dans les yeux en s'apprêtant à lui demander une explication, quand le vieux Mage lui offrit.

- Cette potion cause des brûlures bien au delà de l'application. Si vous avez quelque chose d'autre de moins agressif. Je veux lui épargner des souffrances supplémentaires.

Le visage de la Médicomage s'adoucit aussitôt. Elle aurait dû y penser elle même, surtout que Dumbledore était très protecteur quand il s'agissait de Severus. Elle devait toujours s'en rappeler quand elle devait soigner le professeur-espion.

Elle prit un autre flacon de taille équivalente avec le même large pinceau et appliqua soigneusement l'épaisse potion de couleur rose sur les plaies béantes qui barraient le torse, et les blessures de l'épaule, l'arrière de l'omoplate et le visage tuméfié, ainsi que l'avant bras droit. Elle regarda Dumbledore et lui dit :

- Ceci ne guérira pas instantanément mais ça va stopper l'hémorragie et va aider à la cicatrisation.

Puis elle posa des compresses et banda le torse et l'épaule gauche en ajoutant d'un ton soulagé.

- Heureusement qu'il ne saigne pas trop Albus, enfin je veux dire qu'il ne se vide pas complètement de son sang. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si cela devait arriver. Severus est allergique à la potion de régénération sanguine (2). Son sang est spécial, je ne sais pas d'où il tient cela. J'en ai parlé à l'époque à un confrère de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste et il m'a dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entend parler d'un tel cas. Notre Severus est vraiment spécial.

Dumbledore soupira, il savait que c'était le point faible de son fils. Il était un sang mêlé et surtout il était à moitié Elfe Elda, ce que tout le monde ignorait. Seul un parent Elfe pouvait donner son sang pour une transfusion, mais personne ne devait savoir à quel point Severus était différent. Pas avant la destruction complète de Voldemort.

- Je sais Poppy. Prions le ciel afin qu'il ne soit jamais confronté à ce problème.

- Oui. En attendant le pauvre garçon a dû souffrir le martyr, ces sauvages ont pratiqué les Doloris sur ses blessures c'est absolument abominable.

Madame Pomfrey se tut puis demanda.

- Avez vous un pyjama ou une chemise de nuit à lui prêter par hasard ?

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la commode ouvrit le tiroir du haut et en sortit un pyjama en flanelle bleu marine à liserets argents en expliquant «C'est à lui, je lui ait offert le même à Noël dernier et j'en ai pris un double pour ici. Je savais bien que ça pourrait servir».

Poppy hocha la tête pensant que s'il le pouvait le Directeur couvrirait son fils de cadeaux. Il était trop attaché à Severus et cela était dangereux, vu l'activité d'espion qui un jour finirait mal, ça elle en était sûr. La Médicomage ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'Albus Dumbledore si son fils adoptif devait disparaître. Elle fit signe à Dumbledore de passer la veste de pyjama à Severus ainsi que le pantalon.

Une fois fait, Dumbledore reprit sa place au bord du lit et appuya son dos sur la tête de lit en bois pendant que Mme Pomfrey sortait une série de fioles de plusieurs couleurs et une cuillère. Le vieux sorcier prit Severus dans ses bras et lui souleva légèrement la tête. Le blessé grogna et ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières.

La Médicomage lui fit avaler la première potion en expliquant à Dumbledore alors que le patient avalait avec difficulté.

- Celle ci à base d'arnica entre autre, va aider à guérir les blessures externes de l'intérieur. Lentement, mais cela ne lui causera aucun inconfort.

Elle donna une deuxième cuillerée d'un liquide bleu.

- Celle là prendra soin des hémorragies internes, ainsi que des os fracturés ou fêlés, ainsi que des tissus endommagés. Elle va aussi réparer ses cordes vocales qui sont dans un état pitoyable.

Quand elle passa au liquide vert et présenta la cuillère à son patient, ce dernier commença à tourner la tête et s'agiter.

Madame Pomfrey était loin d'en avoir fini et dit à son ami d'un ton exigeant :

- Maintenez le Albus, il faut absolument qu'il avale tout, s'il veut avoir une chance de quitter cette chambre dans les meilleurs délais.

Dumbledore caressa doucement la tête de son fils en lui parlant doucement comme à un enfant.

- Shhh Severus calme toi c'est bientôt fini. Je sais que c'est désagréable, mais encore un petit effort et tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Au son de la voix de son père, le blessé récalcitrant se calma et accepta d'avaler le liquide vert.

Madame Pomfrey continua de donner les détails à Dumbledore qui voulait tout savoir afin d'être rassuré.

- Cette potion permet de soulager tous les tremblements et la fièvre entraînés par les Doloris. Elle va soigner le début de pneumonie, et combattre l'hypothermie.

Severus avait reprit conscience mais ses yeux noirs étaient ternes, vagues manquant de lumières. Il eut juste la force d'articuler d'une voix rauque et basse «baguette». Il fut prit par une affreuse quinte de toux. Mme Pomfrey jamais prise de cours, attendit que la toux fut calmée pour engouffrer une grosse cuillère à soupe de la dernière potion dans la bouche de Severus qui se laissa faire.

Dumbledore prit alors la baguette de son fils qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit que Severus agrippa maladroitement de sa main gauche, puis la porta à sa tempe. Après quelques secondes il la tendit alors qu'un filet argenté des souvenirs de son infernal Halloween flottait au bout de la pointe. Dumbledore prit un petit flacon qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche enleva le bouchon et laissa le filet vaporeux glisser à l'intérieur du flacon, remis le bouchon et posa la fiole sur la table de nuit.

Épuisé, Severus perdit de nouveau conscience. Le vieux Mage prit la baguette et la posa soigneusement sur la table de nuit.

Madame Pomfrey commenta d'un ton inquiet :

- Je suppose que c'est son rapport de mission. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ces barbares lui ont fait subir.

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne puissiez jamais associer les images qui sont liées aux blessures de Severus, ma chère Poppy.

- Oh mais je n'y tiens pas Albus. Quand je vois le résultat c'est déjà intenable. Le pauvre petit. Bon je vais appliquer un dernier onguent sur sa main droite.

Dumbledore la regarda saisir la main fracturée et pratiquement bleue. Les doigts avaient une forme crochue. Poppy Pomfrey étala le gel doucement afin de bien faire pénétrer dans les tissus de la main enflée. Puis elle sortit une bande de son sac et commença à enrouler soigneusement la main en donnant un diagnostique peu favorable.

- Les os sont brisés en milles morceaux. Quand j'ai passé ma baguette au dessus tout à l'heure, il s'est avéré qu'il y avait une présence phénoménale de magie noire. Je vais devoir appeler un spécialiste de Sainte Mangouste.

Dumbledore la fixa de son regard bleu perçant et inquiet et demanda :

- Est ce qu'il va récupérer l'usage de sa main à cent pour cent ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien Albus. Le Guérisseur Jarvis Peabody, le spécialiste auquel je pense, nous en dira plus quand il aura examiné Severus. Je vais essayer de le convaincre de passer aujourd'hui.

- Merci pour tout Poppy. Vous êtes la meilleure. Merci de prendre autant soin de Severus. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui le traite avec autant de compassion.

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez engagée n'est ce pas ? Écoutez Albus je ne fais que mon devoir mais je tiens à vous redire que j'adore Severus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le revoir gamin. Il a peut être un caractère difficile mais je l'aime comme s'il était mon propre enfant. Le pauvre petit il a tellement manqué d'amour avant d'être recueilli par vous.

La Médicomage fit un signe à Dumbledore de se lever et fit léviter légèrement le corps inanimé du patient pour retirer le drap de protection souillé de sang. Puis quand Severus toucha le matelas recouvert d'un drap propre, elle rabattit la couverture sur le blessé et demanda.

- Vous avez une autre grosse couverture, il faut absolument le tenir au chaud pour les heures à venir.

Pour toute réponse le vieux Mage fit apparaître une couverture très épaisse qu'il plaça par dessus la couverture en laine.

Poppy Pomfrey sourit et fit un petit geste de la main avec sa baguette en direction de son patient.

- Albus j'ai placé Severus en coma magique pour au moins trois jours. Après j'aviserai selon le résultat. Comme cela ses fonctions vitales seront concentrées uniquement sur sa guérison. Il lui faut au moins deux semaines pour récupérer. Et je ne parle pas de sa main, là je ne peux rien dire.

Le vieux sorcier approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

- J'ai entièrement confiance en vous. Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux d'accord. De toute façon je suppose que cela le coupera aussi de la douleur, ce qui est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ça va le couper de la douleur. Ah surtout surveiller sa toux et sa température, normalement ça devrait passer. Mais on ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir des complications.

- D'accord Poppy, je le surveille comme du lait sur le feu comme disent les moldus.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse, je vais prendre un peu de repos avant de prendre mon tour de garde. Je vous tiens au courant pour le guérisseur. Et je passerai trois fois par jour, mais bien entendu si jamais il y a le moindre problème vous m'appelez. De toute façon j'ai placé des alarmes magiques.

* * *

><p>Poppy Pomfrey était partie à 5h45. Albus Dumbledore qui avait des insomnies depuis le départ de Severus pour son rendez vous du Lundi soir, était épuisé. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils sans surveillance même si comme d'habitude Poppy avait laissé des alarmes magiques pour prévenir de la moindre complication. Albus qui avait lancé un sort incendio dans la cheminée, avait passé quelques heures supplémentaires à regarder son fils dormir. Il était enfin rentré. Il était vivant malgré la menace d'être exécuté.<p>

Le vieux sorcier décida de s'absenter cinq minutes pour voir le compte rendu de mission de son espion. Il détestait ce mot espion, ainsi que le rôle que Severus était obligé de jouer dans cette guerre, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Dumbledore qui était toujours assis sur le lit avec Severus dans ses bras, se dégagea délicatement.

Il se leva, prit la fiole qui contenait les souvenirs de son fils et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait sa pensine. Il sortit le flacon de sa poche, retira le bouchon et laissa le filet argenté se déverser dans l'eau, puis se pencha et effleura la surface de l'eau pour assister aux tortures subies par son fils pendant cette fête d'Halloween selon la volonté du Mage Noir.

Les scènes étaient dures, violentes, insupportables, trahissant la perversité et la cruauté de Tom et de sa bande de Mangemorts. Les dernières paroles de Tom était terribles et avait dû semer un doute destructeur dans l'esprit de Severus. Il fallait absolument corriger le tir et rassurer Severus quant à ses origines, même s'il était impossible de lui révéler toute la vérité.

Dumbledore se sentit plus vieux, plus coupable et se demandait s'il existait une solution pour mettre fin à cette guerre qui n'était pas déclarée officiellement.

* * *

><p>Il était déjà 7h30 du matin, le jour venait à peine de se lever quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Pas déjà Poppy Pomfrey avec des nouvelles de Sainte Mangouste, il était trop tôt pour cela. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et Minerva McGonagall qui était déjà habillée et sur le pied de guerre entra dans le bureau.<p>

Il eu à peine le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'elle commença à le réprimander.

- Quincy m'a dit que Severus était de retour et qu'une fois de plus tu l'as veillé sans prendre de repos depuis deux nuits depuis son meeting. Tu l'as veillé vendredi dernier et encore la semaine précédente. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable à ton âge.

- Minerva calme toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas dormir quand il est en mission, ou bien quand il est blessé ou malade.

- Je sais Albus et c'est pour cela que je suis là pour te dire que tu ne fais pas preuve de sagesse en t'attachant autant à Severus. De plus, que fait-il dans tes appartements ? Ce n'est plus un enfant !

Albus Dumbledore adorait Minerva, c'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son bras droit et son amour platonique, qu'il chérissait plus que tout, mais il détestait quand elle se mêlait de ses affaires, même si c'était pour son bien. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre de Severus qui était toujours en coma magique.

- Il est grièvement blessé et a besoin d'être surveillé. Il ne peut pas aller à l'infirmerie car il y a beaucoup trop d'élèves, et sa chambre est à l'autre bout dans les cachots où il fait un froid à geler sur place un Détraqueur. Ils l'ont laissé toute une nuit dehors, blessé, attaché à une chaîne en plein froid et dans la neige. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est de le laisser reposer dans sa chambre bien au chaud sous une pile de couvertures, ici dans mes appartements, et sous ma surveillance personnelle.

Minerva sentit immédiatement qu'elle était en terrain miné. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Severus, Albus Dumbledore perdait toute objectivité. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait le protéger, elle décida donc de baisser d'un ton et si possible faire entendre raison à son grand homme. Elle l'aimait et ne voulait que son bien.

- D'accord Albus, mais reconnaît quand même que tu en fais beaucoup trop pour ce garçon. Je sais que tu le considères comme ton fils, mais il n'est qu'un étranger et même si j'ai de l'affection pour lui, je n'ai jamais eu entièrement confiance en lui. Il a accepté sa vie d'espion et tu ne dois pas culpabiliser tout le temps quand il part en mission. C'est un ancien Mangemort. Après tout c'est de sa faute s'il est obligé de remplir ce rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre.

Le vieux Mage lui lança un regard glacial et pinça légèrement ses lèvres comme lorsqu'il était fortement contrarié. Il ignora sa meilleure amie et se dirigea vers Severus. Il lui caressa la joue et retira les mèches noires qui cachaient son visage. Puis il se retourna vers Minerva et lui fit signe de quitter la pièce en lui disant d'un ton consterné.

- Suis moi je vais te faire voir quelque chose.

McGonagall lui emboîta le pas et ils se retrouvèrent devant la pensine. Dumbledore soupira et lui expliqua sa décision d'un ton grave.

- Cela fait des années que tu connais Severus et que tu fais partie l'Ordre, mais tu ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est que de côtoyer Lord Voldemort, ni le prix à payer pour chacune des missions que mon fils exécute pour moi sans protester. Il est grand temps que tu saches sans restriction aucune et sans censure. Parce que je te fais confiance et que tu es mon bras droit aussi pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je veux que tu réalises pleinement le sacrifice fait par Severus en qui tu n'as pas entièrement confiance comme tu le dis si bien. Maintenant je souhaite que tu comprennes pourquoi je te demande de m'épauler pour défendre Severus sans arrières pensés. Que tu le défendes inconditionnellement contre les membres de l'Ordre qui s'évertuent à douter de lui.

Il lui indiqua la pensine d'un geste de la main et lui ordonna de visionner le rapport de mission de son espion.

McGonagall s'exécuta sans protester. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle assista comme témoin privilégié, sans être inquiétée ni blessée par le Mage Noir, à ce qu'était une réunion du Cercle Interne Mangemorts. Elle vit sous ses yeux horrifiés les séances de tortures de son jeune collègue, ainsi que son passage dans les cachots humides, sa nuit attaché comme un chien, dehors en plein froid alors que la neige tombait depuis deux jours, blessé, assoiffé et affamé.

Elle vit aussi sa souffrance, son humiliation, son corps blessé et ensanglanté, les effets des Doloris. McGonagall se sentait écœurée par la barbarie gratuite des Mangemorts. Ces êtres étaient des monstres qu'il fallait absolument stopper et éliminer. Severus était condamné à mort soupçonné de trahison et avait réussi à s'en sortir, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait puni comme s'il avait voulu lui arracher la moindre parcelle de vie.

La vieille dame avait regardé jusqu'au bout mais dès les derniers souvenirs visionnés, elle releva la tête les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce que Severus était obligé de vivre pour faire avancer la cause, ni à quel prix il rapportait les informations qui aidaient l'Ordre. Elle avait toujours voulu l'ignorer. C'était plus facile de ne pas savoir.

Dumbledore s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Il lui parla doucement.

- Je sais que tu veux me protéger Minnie, mais ce n'est pas Severus la menace. Je suis Legilimens souvient toi, je sais très bien que tu as toujours pensé que Severus faisait parti d'un complot pour me nuire. Mais il n'en est rien. Je l'ai adopté, mais sache je le considère comme ma propre chair.

McGonagall se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde mais qui ne serait jamais à elle, jamais son amant, du moins pas avant la destruction totale du Mage Noir. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui, mais il demeurerait à jamais le veuf inconsolable qui avait perdu femme et enfant. Depuis le jour où son épouse et son fils avaient été assassinés sur la demande du Lord Noir, Albus Dumbledore avait interdit que l'on mentionne les noms de sa femme et de son fils devant lui, comme si cette partie de sa vie n'avait jamais existé. Albus agissait toujours de façon entière et quand il avait adopté le jeune Severus alors qu'il allait entré à Hogwarts, le vieux Mage avait fait le serment de le considérer comme son propre fils.

Dumbledore retourna dans la pièce où se trouvait son bureau et s'installa dans son grand fauteuil directorial. McGonagall l'avait suivi et s'était assise en face sur l'une des chaises pour invité.

Dumbledore lui demanda sans détours :

- Minnie soit honnête avec moi, pourquoi as tu autant de griefs envers Severus ? Tu l'as pris en grippe dès son arrivée alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent âgé de onze ans.

McGonagall avait les yeux rougis et les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle décida de percer l'abcès de cette rancœur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, à force de non dits, en énonçant clairement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et en prononçant le prénom interdit.

- Je lui en veux d'être ce qu'il est. Il a l'allure, la stature et la même couleur de cheveux et pratiquement le même prénom qu'aurait eu Eärendil-Severus. Depuis que Severus Snape est entré dans ta vie, tu l'as traité comme ton propre fils et personnellement j'ai pris cela comme une véritable trahison, comme si le petit Eärendil-Severus n'avait jamais existé. Et ça m'a fait énormément de peine. J'ai toujours pensé que Severus Snape avait été mis sur ta route pour te piéger, te faire baisser ta garde. En plus tu ne vois que par lui malgré toutes les erreurs monumentales qu'il a fait, à commencer par basculer du côté sombre. Et toi tu lui passes tout, son comportement asocial, ses sautes d'humeur, son agressivité, et sa façon peu orthodoxe de traiter les élèves. Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi ? C'est un Serpentard, il n'est rien pour toi, il n'est pas de ton sang. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu il est peut être le bâtard de Tu-Sais-Qui. Comment peux tu aimé et protégé un tel être ?

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et lui dit :

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Minerva. Tom est un menteur et un manipulateur. Il faudra que je rassure aussi Severus à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas te donner les détails, mais je t'assure que les parents de Severus étaient des ennemis du Lord Noir, raison pour laquelle ils ont été assassinés. Fais moi confiance, je te jure que le sang dégénéré de Tom Riddle ne coule pas dans les veines de notre Severus.

- Comment peux tu en être si convaincu ? As tu des preuves ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, et oui j'ai des preuves, mais je ne peux rien révéler tant que Tom est vivant. La vie de Severus en dépend. Le Mage Noir ne doit jamais savoir qui est vraiment Severus. C'est pour ça que je suis le seul au courant.

Minerva hocha la tête et demanda :

- Qu'as tu à dire concernant le reste ?

Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire en caressant sa barbe d'un air calculateur. Il ne pouvait lui révéler qu'une partie de la vérité et allait prononcer le prénom interdit de son fils biologique. Il répondit d'une voix calme :

- Bien que tu n'approuves pas mon attachement pour Severus Snape, sache ma chère Minerva que ce petit m'a sauvé de la dépression et de la folie quand il est entré dans ma vie. J'avais beaucoup d'amour à donner, et cet enfant en manquait tellement. Quand j'ai perdu ma famille, je te jure que j'aurais voulu mourir pour la rejoindre. Mais j'avais d'énormes responsabilités, et j'ai renoncé à mon projet fou de m'ôter la vie. Je te promets Minnie que je n'ai pas oublié Eärendil-Severus, mais ce petit est le passé. Même si mon sang ne coule pas dans les veines de Severus Snape, je l'ai adopté et fait entrer dans ma vie comme s'il était mon fils biologique, la chair de ma chair. Je l'aime et peu importe ses erreurs où son étrange personnalité. Il est brillant et puissant comme un Dumbledore. J'ai été complètement impuissant dans le passé et j'ai déjà perdu un fils, il n'est pas question que je perde celui là aussi.

McGonagall ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ignorait qu'à l'époque de la tragédie qui avait marqué son Albus à jamais, ce dernier avait pensé se suicider. Il avait passé des années difficiles et elle avait tout fait pour l'aider, lui remonter le moral afin d'éviter qu'il ne sombre complètement dans le désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas s'interposer dans la relation filiale entre Albus et Severus. Du moment que son grand homme n'oubliait pas Eärendil-Severus c'était le principal. (3)

Elle était la marraine du petit. Elle l'avait adoré comme s'il était un jeune demi dieu tellement cet enfant était vif et attachant. Mais il était surtout l'enfant d'Albus, l'enfant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec lui. Elle devait repenser son attitude vis à vis de son jeune et irascible collègue. Si elle voulait garder de bonnes relations avec Albus, il lui faudrait améliorer ses relations avec Severus. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Le vieux sorcier interrompit les pensées de son amie en lui demandant un service.

- Je suis épuisé et j'ai besoin de dormir un peu avant mon rendez-vous avec le Ministère cet après midi. Puis je te demander une faveur ?

- Bien sûr voyons. Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Peux tu veiller sur mon fils pendant que je me repose. Poppy a installé des alarmes en cas d'urgence, mais je serais plus rassuré si je savais que tu es là près de lui.

- D'accord Albus. Mais j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui donc je te propose de rester à son chevet jusqu'à midi. Ça te va ?

- Oui parfait, après je demanderai à Miss Granger et puis Quincy.

- Pourquoi Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton vif.

- Parce qu'elle connaît la situation et que je peux compter sur elle. Je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas posé de questions au sujet de l'Horcruxe de Severus. Vu que tu lui reproches pas mal de choses, j'aurai cru que tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion pour le critiquer et remettre en question ma confiance en lui.

- J'attendais que tu m'en parles de toi même.

- Rassure toi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je te raconterais tout dans quelques jours quand Severus ira mieux. Ce que tu as vu c'était un faux Horcruxe. Nous pourrions dîner tous les deux en tête à tête au coin du feu et je te donnerais tous les détails, qu'en dis tu ?

- C'est une excellente idée. Et tu en profiteras pour me parler de ce que tu as derrière la tête concernant Miss Granger. Je te connais Albus, je sais que tu mijotes quelque chose.

- Comme tu voudras Minnie. Mais là je te laisse je suis épuisé.

McGonagall lui adressa un sourire de connivence et ajouta d'un ton plus doux :

- J'avoue que c'est tentant de t'avoir une soirée pour moi toute seule. Allez va te coucher et repose toi bien. Je vais aller veiller sur ton fils.

Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau pour rejoindre sa chère Minerva qui se leva. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour se montrer leur affection. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Dumbledore se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et prit congé avec sa petite phrase affectueuse rituelle.

- Je t'aime plus qu'hier.

- Repose toi bien. Moi aussi je t'aime plus qu'hier.

- Surtout surveille bien Severus et si jamais il tousse trop où que la fièvre monte, tu appelles Poppy.

- Mais oui Albus ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais quoi faire. Je connais Severus depuis qu'il est enfant, j'ai quand même de l'affection pour lui, et je ne souhaite que son bien même s'il passe son temps à me faire tourner en bourrique et s'efforce de faire gagner sa Maison en trichant.

Dumbledore ricana doucement et se retira dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme et son fils, il y a de cela trente quatre ans, Minerva et Severus étaient les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ils étaient sa force de vie, son inspiration. Ils lui donnaient l'envie de se surpasser, de combattre et surtout de détruire le Mage Noir sociopathe qui propageait le mal dans le Monde Sorcier.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'aime trop Severus pour le laisser plus longtemps dans les mains de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts (ce qui était prévu dans le plan d'origine).<p>

Comme d'habitude je fais intervenir des personnages secondaires que j'aime beaucoup et que je trouve importants comme Hagrid et Poppy.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Surtout ne soyez pas timides laissez moi un petit commentaire. D'autant plus que l'astrologie du moment vous le recommande :

**Horoscope **: Aujourd'hui vous allez laisser un commentaire sur une fanfiction et cela vous portera chance ! 

Merci Merci très cher(e)s Lectrices/Lecteurs et à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode.

* * *

><p><span>Notes complémentaires<span> :

**(1)** **Return From Hell** : Retour de l'enfer, j'ai mis le titre en anglais car je trouvais que cela sonnait mieux et que c'était beaucoup plus parlant.

**(2) Severus allergique à la potion de régénération sanguine **:

Comme on l'apprend Severus étant en réalité un semi-elfe lui donnant un ADN très particulier il ne peut supporter un sang autre que celui d'un parent Elfe ce qui est impossible pour le moment vu que son identité est caché au monde entier ainsi qu'à lui même. Les Elfes Eldars ayant d'ailleurs renié tout liens avec les humains les beaux parent d'Albus ayant rejeté leur fille unique à cause de sa mésalliance avec un mortel (réf. Fanfiction Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor)

Mme Pomfrey et Albus Dumbledore étant confronté au problème quand Severus a eu son accident avec les Maraudeurs et Remus Lupin sous sa forme loup-garou –incident de la cabane hurlante-.

**(3)** **Relation Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall **: référence au ch4 «Les regrets de Minerva» de l'histoire Severus Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor. Voici des précisions pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas l'arrière plan.

Dans l'arc historique de Severus Dumbledore on apprend que Minerva a toujours été amoureuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier après avoir eu une déception sentimentale monumentale avec le mage noir Grindevald et avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie la princesse Elfe assassinée Eäzleen, pense qu'il est maudit et que tout les êtres qui ont le malheur de faire partie de sa vie sont menacé de mort par Voldemort.

Aussi malgré tout l'amour qui a pu naitre et grandir entre Albus et Minerva, rien ne doit paraître et personne ne doit soupçonner un lien profond qui existe pourtant. Albus a donc décidé de ne pas franchir le pas avec Minerva alors qu'il l'aime profondément. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait de nouveau tomber amoureux après la perte tragique de sa bien aimée Eäzleen.

Malgré leur lien d'amitié et d'amour platonique, Albus et Minerva ont quand même un problème de communication, et il reste beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, sources de conflit ou d'incompréhension. Le sujet le plus sensible restant SEVERUS, dont Albus connaît l'identité puisqu'il est son fils alors que Minerva ignore que Severus est en réalité l'enfant qu'elle a adoré et considéré comme le sien, mais qu'elle croit mort sur les dires d'Albus.


	5. Broken Angel

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'Univers Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowlings

**Note de l'Auteure** : Vous pourrez suivre l'avancement des chapitres en construction sur mon profil.

**1/ **Etant donné mon travail et mes multiples occupations je prends beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette fanfic mais je tiens à vous rassurer je persévère et j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer.

**2/** Merci à Piman ma Betareader d'avoir donné de son temps pour rendre une copie aussi parfaite que possible lol.

**Remerciements** : je tiens à remercier **Noumea**, **Zinzinette**, ma nouvelle lectrice **BrunasseLucile** bienvenue à toi et grand merci à toi **Eiweane** qui a reviewé plusieurs fois en me demandant si j'allais bientôt poster et à qui je n'ai pu répondre car ton nom est en guest.

Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde surtout n'hésitez pas à me contacter si je vous ai oublié.

Merci à vous tous lecteurs et lectrices qui avez la patience d'attendre mes modestes chapitres.

**RAR** guest:

**Eiweane** : Moi aussi j'adore cette fic même si j'en suis l'auteur lol. J'ai adoré ta review qui dit que l'attente du prochain chapitre est pire que l'attente du prochain tome d'Harry Potter. Quel honneur tu me fais. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela m'a boosté pour écrire la suite. Merci de ta persévérance aussi. (je t'avais laissé un message sur mon profil pour te faire patienter). J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les précédents.

**Résumé.**

Severus est retrouvé grièvement blessé et se vidant de son sang par Hagrid. Dumbledore qui insiste pour veiller le blessé a une discussion sérieuse avec McGonagall qui ne comprend pas pourquoi le vieux Gryffondor s'implique autant quitte à sacrifier sa propre santé.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Broken Angel**

Hermione avait une fois de plus passé une très mauvaise nuit. Comment aurait-elle pu dormir du sommeil du juste en sachant pertinemment que son professeur et mentor était peut**-**être mort des mains du Mage Noir et que des innocents avaient été massacrés par les Mangemorts ?

Depuis que Severus était parti à ce meeting, elle se faisait du souci. Bien sûr elle qu'elle l'avait maudit intérieurement de l'avoir humiliée en cours, et depuis qu'elle savait qu'il risquait de ne jamais revenir, elle s'en voulait d'avoir couvé un sentiment de rancune envers cet homme qu'elle admirait et détestait en même temps. La fête de l'Halloween et tous les évènements qui l'avaient entouré avaient révélé en elle des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs c'était trop compliqué, elle préférait refouler ses pensées et ses émotions tout au fond d'elle même afin de ne pas y faire face. Cependant**,** elle devait bien s'avouer que si jamais son Dark Angel avait perdu la vie à cause d'elle, elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il n'était que son professeur et jusqu'à très récemment tout était simple. Elle le respectait pour son immense savoir et son rôle d'espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. L'homme était aussi détestable qu'admirable. Severus Snape avait des méthodes pédagogiques bien à lui et même s'il avait un charisme extraordinaire, il était aussi glacial et avenant qu'un Détraqueur. Sous ses airs civilisés et ses manières d'aristocrate courtois, couvait un fauve cruel sous l'apparence inoffensive d'un chat de race à pedigree. Il savait ronronner des mots d'une méchanceté incalculable avec une voix suave, comme s'il donnait des «compliments», mais ce mot ne figurait absolument pas dans son vocabulaire.

Et pourtant**,** depuis qu'il avait sauvé ses parents cet été, et qu'il était devenu le mentor d'une élève honorifique en Potions et une Gryffondor de surcro**î**t, elle s'était attachée à lui et à son sale caractère. Car il avait bien voulu lui faire entrevoir des facettes que personne en dehors du Professeur Dumbledore ne connaissait.

Hermione arriva l'une des premières dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Après la fête de la veille la majorité des élèves et professeurs feraient leur apparition bien plus tard. Elle prit sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor et aperçut Julius et Priscilla en grande conversation à la table des Serpentard. La Rouge et Or se demanda si les jumeaux Pritchard avaient eu d'une manière ou une autre des nouvelles de leur Directeur de Maison. Car personne n'ignorait qu'ils étaient des enfants de Mangemorts. Et pour une fois l'obsession de Priscilla pour Severus Snape pourrait peut être s'avérer utile.

Parmi les professeurs, McGonagall manquait à l'appel, elle qui était toujours présente de bonne heure, précise comme une montre suisse. Il y avait Hagrid qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Hermione se dit qu'elle trouverait quelques minutes dans son emploi du temps pour rendre visite à son ami et peut être lui soutirer des informations car elle avait appri**s** qu'il était chargé de récupérer Severus quand il revenait de ses missions. Etaient aussi présents le professeur Flitwick en grande discussion avec le professeur Lupin.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Harry, Ginny et surtout Ron s'étaient levé tôt malgré la fête de la veille. Ce qui était étonnant car les garçons avaient toujours tendance à traîner au lit même les jours de cours. Hermione les regarda s'installer avec suspicion s'interrogeant sur leur motivation. Certes ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup depuis le début de l'année scolaire, avec tous les cours supplémentaires en potions. D'ailleurs Ron ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui reprocher. C'est fou comme cette septième année avait apporté son lot de nouveauté, la première étant le désintérêt total de la Rouge et Or pour Ron et le fait qu'elle avait réalisé combien leur amitié amoureuse n'irait jamais plus loin et était morte avant même d'avoir réellement existé.

Ginny adressa un sourire et un bonjour jovial à sa meilleure amie et prit place en face d'elle à côté d'Harry. Les garçons eux se contentèrent de la saluer d'un air à peine réveillé, trahis par leurs cheveux en bataille, signe qu'ils s'étaient habillés en vitesse en se levant à la dernière minute. Ron alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione.

Quand tout les mets qui composaient un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom apparurent sur la table Gryffondor, Ron se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde. Les filles lui lancèrent un regard effaré et réprobateur. Quant à Harry il se servit tranquillement comme si l'attitude de son meilleur ami était naturelle. Depuis le temps il s'était habitué, pourquoi pas Hermione et Ginny ? _Les filles étaient trop compliquées et à cheval sur tout, c'était presque fatiguant de les voir toujours réagir avec horreur des mauvaises manières de Ronald-Glouton-Weasley. Ron était comme ça point barre._

Hermione se servit des pancakes et un verre de jus d'orange. Harry la fixa et attendit d'avoir fini sa bouchée de bacon avant de demander l'air de rien.

- Tu sais tu as l'air vraiment soucieuse Hermione. Et depuis quelques jours tu manges à peine. Ça ne va pas ?

- Je m'inquiète pour tout. Comment voulez vous que ça aille avec ce qui se passe dehors ? Des gens sont morts à cause de Qui-Vous-Savez. Des villages entiers ont brûlé et personne n'a l'air d'y prêter intérêt. Et surtout le professeur Snape n'est toujours pas revenu de mission.

Ils savaient tous les quatre que «les affaires personnelles» qui réclamaient le professeur Snape à l'extérieur étaient liées à ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Les garçons et Ginny connaissaient le rôle de Snape, l'agent de Dumbledore auprès de Voldemort, mais ils ne savaient rien du danger qui guettait le professeur-espion. Harry et Ron n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.

L'intuition de Ginny lui souffla que là était la source de la profonde inquiétude qui perturbait Hermione qui avait semblait avoir connaissance de fait que les autres ignoraient.

Ron avala sa copieuse portion d'œuf au bacon et dit avec son tact habituel :

- T'as rien à craindre pour cette chauve-souris graisseuse, il a sûrement participé à tout ça. Et sadique comme il est, il a dû prendre son pied.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers le rouquin qui avait sortit la plus stupide des remarques, une de trop, et le fusilla du regard. Mais Ron continua de plus belle :

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ? Ce type est dingue. T'as vu comment il a piqué sa crise contre toi quand tu lui as répondu ? Je suis certain qu'il est super pote avec le mage noir et que ça le fait jouir de torturer et tuer les moldus, soitdisant sous couverture d'espion. Snape Vador est un Serpentard, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ron était fier de lui, depuis qu'il avait découvert grâce à Hermione l'homologue moldu de Snape un certain Darth Vador**,** personnage principal d'une série de science fiction, «Vador» était devenu pour lui et le reste des Gryffondor, le synonyme de la Terreur des Cachots car le Maître des Potion était le spécimen type de la version Sorcière du terrible Seigneur Sith, qui comme lui se trouvait du «côté sombre de la Force».

Harry et Ginny virent la rage s'emparer d'Hermione qui eut toutes les peines du monde pour se ma**î**triser et ne pas frapper le crétin qui lui servait d'ami. La jeune femme se demanda comment elle avait pu un jour éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour ce garçon bête et par conséquent méchant. Ronald Weasley était tout simplement stupide et ne voyait toujours pas plus loin que son nez. Depuis l'année précédente déjà un fossé s'était creusé entre eux, un canyon avait pris la place maintenant. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit et même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, Hermione accepta le fait que Ron et elle n'avait jamais rien eut en commun. Ils n'étaient absolument pas fait l'un pour l'autre et c'était vraiment un miracle qu'ils évoluent dans la même sphère.

Hermione soupira et répondit avec mépris à la surprise d'Harry et Ginny **:**

- Mon pauvre Ronald tu es pathétique avec tes clichés de première année. Evolue nom d'un chien. Les Maisons ne sont là que pour la scolarité et n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. La vraie vie c'est différent, la guerre qui se prépare va faire voler tout ça en éclat. Le professeur Snape est un homme honorable, il a risqué sa vie pour mes parents**,** des moldus dont il n'avait rien à faire. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Alors ne t'avise jamais plus à l'insulter devant moi ou à proférer des insultes le concernant.

- Mais Hermione c'est un connard patenté tu le sais bien. Après tout c'est un persécuteur de Gryffondor. Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié de ce débile. Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec lui. Est-ce qu'il essaye de t'embobiner ou de t'envoûter avec des potions, ce type n'est qu'un salaud. Je t'en prie ne me dit pas que t'es tombée amoureuse de cet espion de pacotille ? Ouvre les yeux ma grande cet enfoiré de Serpentard est un manipulateur né. De toute façon ce salopard égocentrique peux crever j'en ai rien à cirer.

Une gifle retentissante alla s'écraser sur la joue du rouquin qui fut surpris autant que vexé.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cet imbécile de Ron ne comprendrait jamais rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant l'absence de Severus à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Elle se leva et eut la force de s'adresser à Ron qui massait sa joue, sans lui lancer un sortilège pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la terre.

- Tu es vraiment trop bête Ronald. Tu n'évolue pas. C'est pour cela que nos chemins se sont séparés il y a bien longtemps. Tu peux te réfugier dans les jupes de Lavande Brown. Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. Votre quotient intellectuel est similaire. Au moins avec elle tu ne risques pas d'avoir des nœuds dans le cerveau.

Puis elle partit comme une furie.

Ron prit Harry et sa sœur comme témoin.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour la mettre en pétard comme ça ?

Ginny préféra ne pas élaborer et répondit tout simplement :

- Tais-toi et mange. N'en rajoute surtout pas. Bon je vais la voir, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état sans rien faire.

Alors qu'elle se levait et se dégageait du banc, Harry lui caressa la main et ajouta.

- Prends une assiette avec des gâteaux elle n'a rien mangé.

Ginny embrassa son amoureux sur le front, prit l'assiette qu'Harry avait préparée et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Elle remarqua au passage que les jumeaux Pritchard et quelques Serpentard observaient le petit groupe de Gryffondor avec un regard mauvais et suspicieux.

* * *

><p>Malgré les larmes qui l'aveuglaient, Hermione courut dans les couloirs du château en prenant soin de prendre un raccourci pour rejoindre sa chambre de Préfète en chef. Son havre de paix. Un endroit éloigné de la bêtise de ce crétin de Ron.<p>

Ce début de 7ème Année était terrible car la jeune fille studieuse et tolérante qui avait mis ses griefs de côté, ne supportait plus la moindre remarque idiote de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. _Quel imbécile sans cervelle ce Ron comment ais-je pu un seul instant croire que j'étais amoureuse de ce garçon dont le seul sujet de conversation est le Quidditch __?__ J'en ai marre de supporter les ignares et ceux qui critiquent Severus et faire comme si de rien n'était. Bon sang qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Cet idiot a toujours été comme ça pourquoi je ne réagis que maintenant _?

Quand elle arriva enfin à sa chambre elle murmura son mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. La Gryffondor franchit le seuil et se jeta sur son lit en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte avec un geste de sa baguette. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Pattenrond dormait encore sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était empressé de squatter dès que sa ma**î**tresse avait franchit le pas de la porte pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Le félin ouvrit à demi les yeux puis les referma. Il connaissait assez l'humeur de la jeune fille pour comprendre qu'elle était triste et surtout énervée sûrement à cause de son ami rouquin. Cet humain avait un certain don pour mettre sa maîtresse en colère.

Hermione soupira, pleura de rage et de désespoir. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre et elle en voulait à tous ceux qui dénigraient l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, et qui avait sûrement perdu la vie en mission sous l'indifférence générale. Pauvre Severus, même dans la mort il était détesté par les deux camps. Rien ne pouvait atténuer le chagrin d'Hermione.

Même à l'époque où elle n'appréciait pas son professeur de potion, elle l'avait toujours défendu contre vents et marées. Elle était encore plus protectrice maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux et surtout qu'elle le considérait comme son Dark Angel, le héros mal aimé et incompris de cette communauté sorcière qui faisait preuve d'une ingratitude inqualifiable.

A travers ses sanglots elle entendit frapper à sa porte et la voix de Ginny s'éleva.

- Ouvre Hermione, c'est Ginny, je t'ai apporté une assiette de gâteaux. Tu n'as rien mangé. Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.

Hermione essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main, saisit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur son deuxième oreiller et fit un geste léger et élégant pour ouvrir la porte en formulant un ordre non verbal afin de laisser l'accès de son havre de paix à sa meilleure amie et confidente.

La jeune Weasley entra et se dirigea vers la table de nuit où elle déposa l'assiette pleine de scones et de toasts ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Quand elle constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione, les yeux rougis et le visage baigné de larmes, elle s'inquiéta encore plus. Elle se doutait que l'air soucieux qu'affichait la Préfète depuis le fameux Lundi où Snape l'avait humilié devant la classe entière, couvait quelque chose d'important et de bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné.

Ginny s'assied sagement sur le bord du lit et dit doucement :

- Tu connais mon frère, il a toujours détesté Snape. Ne te rends pas malade pour ça. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose de grave Hermione. Je ne veux pas te tirer les vers du nez mais je suis persuadée que cela te ferait du bien d'en parler. Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. C'était décidé elle dirait ce qu'elle avait le droit de dévoiler à Ginny.

- D'accord je vais te raconter, j'avais prévu de me confier à toi de toute façon. Mais je prends quelques minutes pour avaler un toast ou deux. J'ai trop faim.

Sous le regard amical et compréhensif de la rouquine, Hermione mangea délicatement ses toasts en buvant une gorgée de lait entre deux bouchées. Pattenrond resta assoupi ouvrant un œil de temps à autre espérant que sa maîtresse lui donnerait un morceau.

Quand elle se fut restaurée Hermione prit place confortablement les jambes en tailleur et se tortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire de connivence et lui demanda gentiment :

- Je parie que c'est à cause de Snape. Et que cela a un lien caché avec son pétage de plomb de vendredi.

Hermione répondit timidement :

- Oui en un certain sens.

L'élève honorifique de Snape prit son courage à deux mains et commença à vider son cœur.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir Ginny, j'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je ne peux pas tout te dire mais ce que j'ai appris m'a bouleversée. Je suis morte d'inquiétude pour Severus.

Voilà c'était lâché, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione appelait son professeur par son prénom devant une personne extérieure et Ginny en particulier. Mais bon, c'était sa meilleure amie avec Luna.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire entendu mais se garda de dire quoique se soit. Hermione continua le cœur lourd.

- J'ai appris que depuis qu'il a sauvé mes parents, le Mage Noir soupçonne Severus d'être un traître et l'a mis à l'épreuve. Il est torturé chaque fois qu'il part en mission. Enfin plus qu'avant car Voldemort est un taré paranoïaque qui ne supporte pas qu'on le défie. Jeudi soir dernier j'ai surpris une conversation entre Severus et le Professeur Dumbledore. Si Severus n'arrive pas à convaincre et prouver son innocence lors du meeting de l'Halloween, il est condamné à mort. Le pire c'est que même s'il survit il a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête car à cause de tous les sorts doloris qu'il a subit son cœur risque de lâcher. Je l'ai vu s'écrouler sous mes yeux c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fait cours vendredi dernier. Madame Pomfrey dit que s'il continue la prochaine crise lui sera fatale.

Ginny l'écouta étonnée des révélations d'Hermione et surtout des répercutions de ces dernières sur l'état émotionnel de son amie.

Hermione soupira pour faire passer sa douleur mais les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

La sœur de Ron demanda curieuse malgré tout :

- Je croyais que tu lui en voulais et que tu parlerais à McGonagall ou Dumbledore pour ce qu'il t'a fait lors du cours où il t'a humiliée devant tous le monde et a retiré des points de façon si injuste. Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai changé d'avis voyons. Il a des excuses même si son attitude était contestable. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne prendrait aucune mesure contre Severus quitte à froisser l'ego des Gryffondor et que je devais faire profil bas. Albus Dumbledore est avant tout le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix avant d'être le Directeur d'Hogwarts.

- Pourquoi, son job d'espion ne lui donne quand même pas tous les droits ?

- Si justement, Severus joue un rôle, bon tu me diras qu'il n'a pas à trop se forcer. C'est le Directeur de Serpentard et tous ses protégés sont des enfants de Mangemorts qui risquent de rapporter les moindres faits et gestes de Severus à leurs parents et par là même à «Tu Sais Qui». Enfin Voldemort ! j'en ai marre de ces simagrées il faut appeler un chat un chat.

Hermione s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes pour attaquer un scone qui apaisa momentanément son angoisse. Elle se pencha vers sa table de nuit, fouilla dans le petit tiroir et retira le bref message de Snape qu'elle tendit à Ginny. Pendant que la rouquine lisait les quelques mots Hermione continua **:**

- Severus a peut être perdu la vie à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'ai maudit et j'étais prête à l'étrangler. Mais j'étais en colère, en fait je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne le revois pas et si je ne peux pas lui parler. Je tiens à lui Ginny comme je n'ai jamais tenu à personne pas même Harry ou Ron et pourtant se sont mes meilleurs amis.

Ginny écouta attentivement ce qui se cachait derrière les mots prononcés par Hermione qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler et dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur.

- C'est sûr Severus est un sale égoïste, sadique et injuste au possible mais grâce à mes cours privés j'ai eu la chance de voir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. C'est un génie et il est asocial, il ne respecte pas ceux qui ne font pas preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence. Mais avec lui je peux avoir des conversations super intéressantes. Et en plus il a un sens de l'humour particulier, caustique. Etre à ses côtés et avoir le privilège de recevoir son savoir est absolument divin.

Ginny vit Hermione soupirer d'aise en repensant à toutes ses heures précieuses passées auprès de son mentor. La jeune Weasley avait du mal à concevoir que sa meilleure amie parlait de Severus Snape le redoutable Maître des Potions qui prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser des générations d'élèves. Et pourtant malgré la réputation de chauve souris géante, Snape était l'homme ténébreux, dangereux et mystérieux qui malgré tout fascinait des élèves midinettes aux hormones tumultueuses, qui peuplaient le château.

Hermione ajouta sans réfléchir, plaidant la cause de son mentor :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. C'est un héros. Il a sauvé mes parents et pleins d'autres moldus j'en suis persuadée. Il ne mérite pas de mourir et je ne supporte plus que tout le monde doute de sa loyauté. J'ai appris que même des membres de l'Ordre continuent à le considérer comme un traître. Personne n'est capable d'accomplir un dixième de ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Ginny qui n'avait plus de doute sur les sentiments de son amie lui énonça la vérité qui lui sautait aux yeux.

- Bon sang Hermione, tu es amoureuse de Snape. On dirait que tu plaides la cause de ton amoureux et que tu es prête à sortir les griffes contre ceux qui s'en prennent à lui. Je te jure que c'est bien plus qu'une amourette d'écolière. T'es complètement accro de Snape. Te rends tu compte que tu es raide dingue de DARTH VADOR SNAPE ?

Hermione étonnée par la révélation de Ginny se défendit vivement :

- Mais non voyons c'est impossible ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est être amoureuse. Je pensais aimer ton idiot de frère je te signale. Et je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne.

- J'ai toujours su que tu t'étais persuadée d'être amoureuse de Ron, comme de Viktor Krum d'ailleurs, mais au fond je savais très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour avec un grand A. Remarque c'est dans l'ordre des choses, Snape est le seul mec qui a un cerveau qui peut défier le tien, en dehors de Dumbledore bien sûr, mais notre Directeur est très vieux. Severus Snape est ton professeur. Je ne veux pas te casser le moral mais admettons qu'il éprouve un petit quelque chose pour toi, c'est un espion dont la vie tient dans les mains d'un mage noir complètement fou et sadique. Sois réaliste Snape te fera souffrir d'une façon ou une autre.

- C'est trop tard. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous et il me fait déjà souffrir. Je veux seulement son amitié ça sera déjà un miracle qu'il me l'accorde. Severus n'a confiance en personne et est toujours en mode espion-guerrier super méfiant. Je veux qu'il vive Ginny. Si je dois faire un seul vœu ce sera celui là. Même s'il n'éprouve jamais rien pour moi, je ne désire que son bonheur et sa survie.

Hermione fut rattrapée une fois de plus par ses émotions. Alors qu'elle était secouée par les sanglots d'un chagrin inconsolable, Ginny se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour son amie en cet instant crucial où la meilleure élève d'Hogwarts venait de découvrir que des sentiments inconnus que l'on regroupait sous le qualificatif «d'amour» s'étaient emparés d'elle sans crier gare.

Intérieurement Hermione se dit qu'il était impossible qu'elle éprouve ce genre de sentiment. _Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Jamais je ne dois tomber amoureuse de cet homme au cœur de pierre. Eprouver de l'amitié est déjà une erreur car Severus Snape avait la réputation de détruire tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route_. Mais pourtant au fond de son cœur elle savait pertinemment que c'était trop tard. Le charme vénéneux du professeur espion avait déjà ravagé son âme de Gryffondor. Elle se promit de résister et de garder sa logique implacable. _Severus Snape ne ressent rien et n'aime personne donc je dois absolument me préserver et garder des liens strictement élève-professeur, un point c'est tout_.

Les filles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Hermione avait fini par se calmer. Elle avait révélé les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passé auprès de son mentor c'est-à-dire toutes les heures de cours privés où son «Severus Darling», comme venait de le baptiser Ginny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment d'elle, avait prodigué des conseils avisés ou écouté attentivement son élève en assènant de temps en temps des répliques d'un humour caustique dont lui seul avait le secret.

Elles avaient été interrompues le temps du déjeuner où Quincy l'elfe de maison du professeur Dumbledore avait remis une convocation à Hermione, alors qu'au même moment Dobby avait apporté des sandwichs. Le plan d'aller faire une petite visite à Hagrid tombait à l'eau.

Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Si le Directeur voulait la voir il avait surement reçu des nouvelles de Severus. Mais quelles nouvelles ? Elle avait hâte de savoir et en même temps elle redoutait de découvrir une vérité qui ne lui plairait peut être pas. Elle devait se préparer au pire. Tout compte fait ce simple rendez-vous lui avait coupé l'appétit.

* * *

><p>A quatorze heures précise, Hermione arriva devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et vieux Directeur se tenait là devant elle, l'air fatigué et plus vieux que d'habitude, le visage creusé de nouvelles rides.<p>

Le bonjour d'accueil du vieux Gryffondor n'avait pas la jovialité habituelle. Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au fond de sa gorge, si c'était pour lui annoncer la mort de Severus, elle ne voulait pas savoir. La vérité lui détruirait le cœur et l'âme elle le savait au fond d'elle-même. Elle redoutait le moment où le vieil homme prendrait la parole, ce qu'il fit sans préambule au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité.

- Hagrid l'a découvert tôt ce matin à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, il est grièvement blessé mais il est vivant. Cependant son état est inquiétant.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Au moins Severus était enfin de retour au château. Madame Pomfrey s'était occupée de lui. Il fallait qu'il vive.

Le Directeur lui fit signe de le suivre tout en expliquant.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le Magenmagot tout l'après midi. Chère enfant j'aimerai vous demander de veiller sur Severus pendant mon absence. Mais avant je tiens à vous faire voir quelque chose. En tant que Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix je tiens à ce que vous soyez au courant de tout…. en tant que membre non officiel de l'Ordre. Je voudrais que vous vision**n**ez le rapport de mission de Severus.

Il s'arrêta devant sa pensine et fit signe à Hermione de se penche**r** et de prendre connaissance des souvenirs d'Halloween de l'espion.

Quand elle plongea la tête dans l'eau de la pensine la jeune Gryffondor fut assaillit par les scènes terrifiantes et cruelles vécu par Severus. A peine le dernier souvenir terminé, où son Dark Angel se faisait massacrer par Greyback elle sortit précipitamment et lança un regard horrifié et écœuré tellement son imagination était loin de la réalité en ce qui concernait la façon d'agir et de penser du mage noir et de ses disciples fanatiques.

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit Dumbledore lui déclara vivement :

- Rassurez-vous, pas une goutte du sang dégénéré de Tom Riddle ne coule dans les veines de Severus. Je suis le seul à connaître ses origines et tant que Tom est vivant personne ne doit le savoir pas même Severus. Je partage quelques secrets avec vous Miss Granger, mais vous vous doutez bien que je sais énormément de choses et que je ne peux pas tout vous dire.

Hermione inspira un bon coup histoire de faire passer toute ces visions d'horreur puis demanda malgré tout :

- Cela doit être dur pour vous de forcer le Professeur Snape à exécuter des missions auprès de ce fou furieux de mage noir.

Pour la première fois la jeune fille vit l'ombre de la culpabilité et un voile fugitif où se mêlaient les regrets et l'incapacité de faire autrement dans les yeux bleus du vieux mage, qui soupira et répondit d'un ton las :

- Ah ma chère petite j'aimerais tant changer tout ça. Malgré tout mes pouvoirs et ma notoriété dans le monde sorcier, je dois reconnaître que je suis impuissant. Severus est la clef de la victoire et son sens du devoir malgré le prix à payer est la seule chose qui compte. Mais assez parlé, je vous conduis à la chambre de mon fils. Je dois vous préciser que vu sa condition Poppy a placé Severus en coma magique afin qu'il souffre le moins possible et qu'il se rétablisse au mieux. Mais elle m'a prévenu que la fièvre pouvait monter**,** ou son état se détériorer vu tout ce qu'il a subi.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna gentiment vers la pièce où reposait le blessé. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à voir Severus reposer dans une chambre dans le domaine Gryffondorien du Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle découvrit la chambre aux couleurs du Serpentard qui avait séjourné ici en tant qu'élève et fils adoptif du Directeur. Elle vit le visage de son mentor plus pale que d'habitude, tuméfié mais au moins il semblait dormir. Elle s'était attendue à pire. Malgré tout il avait l'air de respirer avec difficulté. Dumbledore lui fit signe d'avancer et expliqua brièvement **:**

- Poppy a fait son possible, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle utilise des potions et des onguents qui agissent plus lentement mais qui sont moins agressifs. Il a souffert d'hypothermie et parmi ses nombreuses blessures un de ses poumons a été perforé, ce qui explique pourquoi sa respiration est laborieuse.

Hermione, qui avait remarqué l'imposant bandage de la main droite blessée et infectée par la magie noire et destructrice de Bellatrix Lestrange, demanda inquiète :

- Pourra-t-il retrouver l'usage de sa main ? Cela serait terrible pour lui, un Maître des Potions, de ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa main.

- Je ne sais pas Miss Granger, Poppy va faire venir un spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste et seulement quand il l'aura consulté il nous donnera son verdict. Sincèrement j'espère qu'il pourra sauver la main de Severus. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne pouvait plus se servir de sa main. Notre Severus a une tendance à réagir avec démesure quand il lui arrive de perdre le contrôle d'une situation.

Le vieux sorcier lui indiqua une chaise qu'il avait transformée en fauteuil confortable pour veiller sur le patient tout en expliquant sa présence dans ses appartements.

- Il n'est pas question que je le laisse à l'infirmerie remplie d'élèves qui ont attrapé la grippe ou dans ses appartements qui sont trop froid pour son état actuel. De plus personne ne doit savoir qu'il est grièvement blessé. Officiellement il est gravement malade.

Hermione s'installa confortablement. Le professeur lui avait donné des consignes et rappelé que Poppy Pomfrey avait installé des alarmes au cas où l'état du blessé nécessiterait des soins urgents. Puis avant de quitter la chambre il précisa avec insistance **:**

- Quincy est à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit même de compagnie. C'est un être extrêmement dévoué et d'excellente compagnie. Sur ce je me rends à mon rendez-vous et surtout veillez bien sur Severus. Au revoir Miss Granger

- Au revoir Professeur Dumbledore. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer. Se trouver au chevet de son mentor revenu de l'enfer l'avait apaisé. Bien sûr c'était inquiétant de le voir si immobile avec une certaine souffrance sur son visage, lui qui avait subit les pires tortures morales et physiques mais il respirait et se trouvait en sécurité dans les quartiers d'Albus Dumbledore.

Au début elle lui avait parlé doucement d'une voix rassurante et pleine de compassion. Elle se disait qu'elle devait lui envoyer beaucoup d'amour et d'encouragement afin qu'il puisse retrouver le chemin de la guérison et l'envie de vivre afin de continuer sa mission qui était capitale. C'est fou comme elle souhaitait le voir vivre, récupérer sa santé, le voir heureux si cela était possible. A bien y réfléchir jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire ou simplement apprécier la vie. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour ou la joie de vivre, se contenter des petites joies de l'existence. Il avait toujours vécu du coté sombre depuis le jour maudit où il avait prit la marque des ténèbres.

Hermione était en pleine méditation à contempler l'homme qui, le jour où il l'avait accepté comme élève honorifique, était devenu le centre de son monde. Parce que Severus Snape était un mystère insondable, une énigme vivante qui l'intriguait au plus au point et surtout elle avait enfin remarqué combien il était passionnant, d'une intelligence fabuleuse et tellement attirant. Comment avait elle fait pour ne jamais remarquer cela ?

C'est ainsi en pleine réflexion que la trouva Quincy qui arriva normalement par la porte (au lieu de transplaner) avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un mug de thé et des biscuits.

Hermione nota qu'il était différent des autres elfes de maison. Il était plus âgé que Dobby mais plus jeune que Kreatur. Il avait un monocle sur son œil droit qui lui donnait l'air sérieux et distingué. Mais l'intelligence qui brillait dans son regard semblait surpasser tout. La différence tenait aussi à ce qu'il était dévoué à Albus Dumbledore alors qu'aucun professeur n'avait d'elfes de maison à son service personnel comme les familles nobles de sorciers.

Quincy posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et prêt du fauteuil en disant d'un ton distingué de domestique de grandes maisons :

- J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une petite collation et d'une boisson chaude Miss Granger. Je vous remercie énormément de consacrer du temps au jeune Maître. Vous avez un cœur d'or jeune demoiselle et cela me fait plaisir que vous vous souciez du bien être de Maître Severus. Il le mérite tellement aux vues de tous les sacrifices qu'il a endurés et endurera encore.

Hermione fut agréablement surprise d'entendre Quincy parler clairement comme un humain et accepta ses compliments.

- Merci Quincy pour moi cela va de soi. Le professeur Snape est un homme courageux, un héros et je veux qu'il le sache et accepte la reconnaissance et la gratitude qu'il mérite largement.

Le petit elfe la gratifia d'un sourire et répondit comme s'il était devin :

- Je connais le fond de votre cœur jeune Gryffondor, vous avez des sentiments affectueux pour mon jeune Maître même si vous l'ignorez encore. Rassurez vous je suis discret. Et je sais que bien qu'il soit complètement ignorant quant à ce que lui dicte son cœur mon jeune Maître est chamboulé à sa façon. Il a eu un éveil amoureux dans ses jeunes années mais l'élue de son cœur l'a humilié et rejeté, et depuis le peu de sentiments et d'émotions qu'il a ressentit à l'époque ont disparus et lui ont laissé un cœur mort incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Croyez-moi Miss Granger mon maître est capable de ressentir cette seule pulsation d'affection à nouveau mais il ne sait pas que vous en êtes la source. Severus Snape pense qu'il est perdu à jamais dans les ténèbres car il est incapable d'éprouver des émotions humaines mais il en est capable même si son registre est limité.

Hermione fut bouleversée par les paroles de Quincy mais elle ne voulait pas y croire et préféra couper court à cette conversation.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela Quincy, n'êtes-vous pas censé protéger la vie privée de votre Maître ?

La petite créature répondit avec conviction :

- Je donnerais ma vie pour mes Maîtres, je suis peut être un serviteur mais j'ai l'immense honneur et privilège d'être l'ami et le confident de Maître Severus depuis qu'il est enfant. Je l'ai vu traverser les pires difficultés, je l'ai soigné et consolé quand il était blessé physiquement ou moralement. Je sais qu'à cause de sa charge de Directeur d'école et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix**,** Maître Albus n'était pas toujours disponible ou à l'écoute de son fils adoptif.

Quincy s'approcha du lit et posa sa petite main sur le front du patient. Il s'assied au bord du lit faisant face à Hermione tout en ayant un rayon de surveillance de son Maître adoré puis continua :

- Tant que j'agis ou parle pour le bien de mon Maître je peux le faire comme je veux et je sais que vous avez besoin de tout savoir sur lui. Votre présence lui est tellement bénéfique, et surtout tant que vous lui donnez une raison de vivre comme être une excellente élève comme il les apprécie et que vous le mettez en valeur lui et sa mission je sais qu'il n'aura pas envie d'en finir avec la vie, sa vie. Combien de fois m'a-t-il confié qu'il détestait sa vie, sa mission et ses obligations. Il ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il est venu faire dans ce monde.

Hermione ressentit une douleur angoissante l'envahir toute entière. Alors c'était cela cette lueur étrange et indéfinissable qui flottait fugitivement dans les grands yeux noirs de Severus, un désespoir abyssal auquel il aurait voulu mettre un terme depuis longtemps.

C'est fou tout ce que l'Univers avait décidé de lui révéler en si peu de temps sur l'homme mystérieux qui la fascinait depuis le début malgré son caractère de chien enragé. Elle voulait bien sûr en savoir un peu plus. Comment un homme si déterminé et courageux pouvait avoir des pensées suicidaires, même si sa vie n'était pas toujours facile ? Agirait-elle comme lui si elle devait subir les colères d'un mage noir fou à lier? L'elfe de maison avait piqué sa curiosité maladive et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

- Est-ce jute une impression ou bien a-t-il déjà agit en ce sens ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer cet homme avoir des pensées aussi noire et passer à l'action.

Quincy jeta un regard plein de compassion et d'admiration à son maître et soupira. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole Severus commença à s'agiter. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut Quincy qui le veillait. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre d'enfant dans les appartements d'Albus. Il avait un sentiment confus de déjà vu. Il se sentait courbaturé, broyé et cassé avec un énorme mal de tête. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau dans du coton.

Il fut surpris de voir une belle jeune fille à son chevet. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'Elfe de maison et se contenta de marmonner :

- Où est Père ?

Quincy lui répondit gentiment :

- Au Ministère de la Magie pour une bonne partie de l'après midi. Reposer vous Maître Severus.

Le professeur espion s'agita de nouveau et avec un effort considérable réussi à articuler malgré la douleur dans la partie gauche de sa mâchoire.

- Les Maraudeurs… Je n'ai rien fait… Je suis innocent. Dis à Père que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Quincy qui comprit immédiatement que Severus se croyait encore élève et blessé par une farce cruelle de ses ennemis de toujours, essaya de calmer et rassurer le fils adoptif de Dumbledore sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

- Rendormez vous jeune Maître, votre père sera bientôt de retour. Tout va bien. Vous avez été blessé mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Severus poussa un soupir et un grognement de douleur puis jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Hermione sans avoir l'air de la reconnaître puis ferma de nouveau les yeux et plongea de nouveau dans les abysses de l'inconscience.

Quincy posa la paume de sa main sur le front du patient, lui caressa affectueusement la joue et informa la Gryffondor.

- Il a de la fièvre. Il a reconnu sa chambre d'enfant et il pense qu'il est encore élève et a prit une correction de ces affreux garçons qui ont passé leur temps à martyriser Maître Severus. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi son père n'est jamais intervenu efficacement pour empêcher ces injustices. Le jeune Maître ne méritait pas ça. Non il ne méritait pas de subir toutes ces humiliations même si ses bourreaux étaient destinés à devenir des éléments importants de l'Ordre. Si sa fièvre persiste dans l'heure qui vient il faudra faire intervenir Mme Pomfrey.

Hermione repensa à la dispute entre Severus et le Professeur Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt concernant la rancœur de l'espion envers les Maraudeurs et se dit que peut être elle pourrait en apprendre un peu plus.

- Que s'est-il donc passé Quincy ? Vous sous entendez que le Professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais défendu son fils ?

La petite créature qui, à l'opposé de ses congénères portant des loques en guise de vêtements, était toujours impeccablement habillée d'une livrée digne d'un majordome anglais servant les plus nobles familles du monde moldu. Il fixa Hermione d'un air dubitatif mais décida de répondre franchement car il lui faisait confiance. Il avait constaté combien le jeune maître était plus avenant depuis qu'il donnait des cours privés à cette jeune sorcière née de moldus. Maître Albus n'était pas infaillible et la jeune sorcière avait le droit de savoir toute la vérité. Car maintenant elle faisait partie de la vie de Severus Snape.

- Je connais le jeune maître depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ces murs, le premier jour de sa première année à Hogwarts. En tant que fils adoptif de Maître Albus, j'ai pris le jeune protégé sous mon aile et je le sers depuis ce jour béni où Maître Albus a eu l'idée de faire entrer ce jeune orphelin dans sa vie. Je suis bien placé pour dire que Maître Severus a un caractère bien trempé… et pas toujours facile, mais ceux qui le côtoient et savent voir au-delà des apparences, ont l'immense privilège de vivre auprès d'un être extrêmement intelligent, puissant et unique. C'est un immense honneur pour moi de servir le jeune Maître. Quand un elfe de maison sert une famille, les enfants sont des trésors inestimables, et je veille depuis ce jour sur mon jeune Maître comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Il est comme mon propre enfant et pour cela je ne désire que son bonheur.

La Gryffondor fut émue de constater que l'elfe de maison parlait de Severus avec autant de passion. Pourtant connaissant le Directeur de Serpentard, il ne devait pas se montrer plus aimable avec Quincy qu'avec Albus Dumbledore, mais il devait avoir des sentiments pour les êtres qui faisaient parti de son cercle privé.

- Quincy pourquoi avez**-**vous toujours la crainte que votre protégé commette le pire des actes ? Je sens bien que vous craignez le pire.

La petite créature baissa la tête quelques secondes et avoua :

- Lorsqu'il était élève, il a cherché la mort et il a failli la trouver.

- Qu'est ce qui a pu le pousser à bout ? C'est vraiment grave comme décision il devait vraiment souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

Quincy jeta un regard plein de tendresse paternelle vers son maître et répondit :

- Dès les premiers jours à Hogwarts Severus a été la tête de turc des fameux Maraudeurs surtout de Monsieur Sirius. Au cours des années leurs blagues sont devenues de plus en plus cruelles. J'ai essayé de prévenir Maître Albus, mais il a toujours favorisé les Gryffondor pourtant le jeune Maître était son fils adoptif. Peut être qu'il craignait qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme envers son fils, je ne sais pas, en tout cas il n'est pas intervenu assez sévèrement et les Maraudeurs ont continué à persécuter mon jeune Maître sans que je ne puisse rien faire sinon m'occuper de lui et lui prodiguer soins et réconfort.

- Pauvre Severus. Oups.» Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait appelé son mentor par son prénom devant Quincy.

- Vous pouvez l'appeler Severus devant moi Miss Granger. Pas de soucis.

- Quel évènement l'a poussé à vouloir en finir avec la vie ?

- Les humiliations de toute sorte allaient bon train. Mais un jour les Maraudeurs ont insulté Severus devant la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur et d'autres élèves au bord du lac. Ils l'ont insulté et l'ont piégé avec des sortilèges cruels et l'ont soulevé dans les airs tête en bas et en exposant ses sous vêtements. Pour mon jeune Maître je pense que c'était trop. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'à partir de ce jour là tout a basculé pour le pire. Severus a perdu la tête il se sentait seul et mal aimé. Son père n'a pas su déceler sa détresse avant.

- Comment a réagi Severus ?

Les yeux de Quincy se remplirent d'une tristesse infinie et continua son récit **:**

- Pour Severus c'était l'humiliation de trop et ne se sentant pas soutenu par le seul homme qui avait l'autorité pour punir et réprimander les Maraudeurs, il a craqué. Il s'est enfui dans la forêt interdite. Personne ne le savait, tout le monde a été mobilisé pour le rechercher car pour un jeune garçon qui a fait le vœu de mourir et quitter un monde qu'il considérait comme invivable et injuste c'était l'endroit rêvé pour finir sa jeune existence.

Quand j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé j'ai prié très fort pour la survie de mon protégé. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de ma vie de perdre cet être que tout le monde rejetait parce qu'il était différent et solitaire.

- Que s'est il passé alors, il a été retrouvé rapidement ?

- La nuit était tombée quand un des elfes de maison a prévenu qu'il avait vu le jeune garçon se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Le professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, Hagrid et Madam Pomfrey sont partis à la recherche du Serpentard. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps pour sauver Severus d'une créature dangereuse qui l'avait déjà mordu plusieurs fois et qui était prête à l'achever si les adultes n'étaient pas intervenus.

Hermione se sentait triste pour son Dark Angel, elle aurait voulu être là à cette époque pour être son amie et le dissuader d'avoir penser au pire. La voix de Quincy continua :

- Le jeune Maître était dans un état lamentable, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il a failli mourir plusieurs fois car il a fait une allergie à la potion de régénération sanguine. C'est là qu'on a découvert qu'il était vraiment unique. Cet être est très différent même son métabolisme ne ressemble en rien au commun des sorciers. Son père et moi l'avons veillé jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance un mois plus tard. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard quand il a compris qu'il était toujours vivant. Son père a insisté pour qu'il suive une thérapie auprès d'un médicomage spécialisé en psychologie, mais le jeune Maître a refusé de parler pendant trois long mois et a exercé un chantage sur Maître Albus pour lui faire cesser les consultations.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Est-ce qu'il a recommencé à attenter à ses jours après cela ?

- Non jamais plus, mais il a fait pire. Il s'est sentit rejeté par la communauté sorcière et les élèves d'Hogwarts, alors il a plongé à fond dans la magie noire et tout ces évènements, plus les encouragements de son frère d'adoption Lucius Malfoy l'ont poussé à prendre la marque et devenir un disciple dévoué de Lord Voldemort. Je pense que cela était une sorte de suicide. Maître Severus n'a jamais avoué qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale, mais souvent il m'a dit une phrase qui me fait mal quand il la prononce.

_«Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais mort dans la forêt interdite»_. Je déteste quand il dit ces mots là Miss Hermione. J'aime ce petit plus que moi-même.

- Je comprends Quincy, je suis soulagée de savoir que vous avez été à ses côtés depuis le début. Au moins il y avait une personne capable de l'aimer et de l'encourager.

L'elfe sauta du lit et se dirigea vers Hermione pour lui prendre la main et la serrer très fort puis il lui dit :

- C'est moi qui vous remercie Miss Hermione. Vous êtes une bonne personne et je suis vraiment content que vous soyez entrée dans la vie de mon jeune Maître comme élève honorifique. Cela est un grand bienfait pour tous les deux. Vous le comprendrez plus tard mais c'est vraiment extraordinaire l'effet bénéfique que vous pouvez avoir sur lui. Je le connais depuis qu'il est enfant et je sais qu'il se réjouit à sa façon d'avoir un être comme vous dans sa vie.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Severus et constata que des perles de sueurs avaient envahi son front et coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était grand temps d'agir l'état du Maître se détériorait. Quincy prit congé et dit avant de dispara**î**tre avec un grand «pop»:

-Je vais dire à Mme Pomfrey de passer voir le Maître car si je ne me trompe pas les alarmes qu'elle a mises en place ne vont pas tarder à sonner.

Hermione resta là sans avoir eu le temps de dire un mot. Elle était si impliquée dans sa discussion avec Quincy qu'elle avait presque oublié que l'état de Severus était bien plus grave qu'il en avait l'air. Puis les visions affreuses de la pensine la submergèrent de nouveau et elle soupira de soulagement d'avoir Severus sous ses yeux. Même s'il était mal en point, il était là,vivant. Et Poppy Pomfrey ferait tout son possible pour l'arracher à la mort et à la souffrance.

* * *

><p>Voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre réponds à vos attentes et que vous aurez apprécié aussi le petit Quincy qui a surgit de mon imagination sans me demander mon avis.<p>

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier plus vite mais je vis dans plusieurs réalités et le monde fanfiction n'en est qu'une parmi tant d'autre.

_**Tentez votre chance !** Cliquez sur le bouton '**Review**' pour gagner **un voyage dans une île paradisiaque ! C'est le moment ou jamais !**_

Allez cher lecteurs/lectrices à votre bon cœur.

Bon je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances et un merveilleux été.

Magiquement votre. Eirann4ever


End file.
